So Close
by Jezzyh89
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy is suspiciously given veritaserum during his trial after the defeat of Voldemort, he admits to everything. Quickly imprisoned, Narcissa must find a way to restore the family name in order to preserve her only son's future. Turning to the Picquery's(a well known pure blooded family) Draco is given a chance to decide the kind of wizard a Malfoy should really be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **To those who read my other stories, I have to apologize as all my work was completely deleted when my computer crashed. To say I was devastated would be an understatement. I don't know when I'll pick them back up as I am finding difficult to restart after I had made so much progress. To I have chosen to delete and if I decide to repost I will say so. For now, I have began a brand new story and hope you enjoy it. As always, I don't own harry potter or anything to do with the baseball legend Roger Clemens...**

* * *

 **November 4th, 1981**

"Do you still wish to hex me, darlin'?" Killian Picquery said, stepping into the family room of their newly built estate in Wiltshire. He smiled softly attempting to use humor, as he always did, at all the wrong times.

Having only been in England for three months, it seemed the American family had left their colonial home in Georgia at exactly the wrong time. Still, following the death of Ambrose Cogsworth(who had been murdered at the hands of a death eater), M.A.C.U.S.A had named Killian the new Ambassador of Magical Agreements between Britain and American wizardry culture. No matter what his personal thoughts, and those of his wife Victoria, his career now required that their lives be spent in both countries. The Piquery's would be, for however long he held the position, occupying two homes in two very different lands.

Victoria, who had been staring out the large window that faced the gardens, seemed to ignore his joke. "They say, You Know Who has been vanquished but the air still seems cold." Victoria's long brown hair swayed as she turned to face her husband. Her hazel eyes were filled with fear before she continued. "I don't believe his reign is over."

Killian crossed the distance between them both before wrapping his arms around her. His mocha skin was quite a bit darker than hers, and as he held her, it seemed to make her fair skin even more noticeable.

Victoria leaned against his chest, thinking solely of their daughter, Cassia, sleeping soundly in her crib upstairs. The thought of her life being in danger was what had bothered her most when Killian had discussed the move. Cassia had remained unaffected so far, but Victoria could only hope that would not change.

"Is that- Millicent Bagnold- coming toward our front door?" Killian said in surprise.

His wife immediately turned toward the window, her eyes narrowing in on the Minister of Magic. "What in the world?" She said, facing her husband.

They both headed for the front door in confusion. Although Killian had had many interactions with the woman at work, she'd never paid a visit to their home.

Killian thought back to their conversation the day before. He'd remembered discussing the result of Sirius Black's trial, as well as that of The Lestrange's. He had reported that M.A.C.U.S.A had backed their decisions and any assistance in discovering other supporters of Voldemort would be given immediately upon request. No, he thought to himself, her visit must be in regards to something else entirely.

"Minister Bagnold, what an unexpected surprise." Killian greeted her before guestering her inside. Victoria stood next to her husband with a welcoming grin, but hoped whatever the reason for her visit, it wasn't bad news.

Millicent smiled courteously, recognizing his confusion at once. "Before we begin, let me state you have been an exemplary ambassador and we appreciate your ongoing negotiations between our magical governments, and my being here has nothing to do with your work."

With a sigh, Killian smirked. "Well that's a relief."

"How about I make some lunch? Have you ever tried fried green tomatoes?" Victoria asked pleasantly. "I've got the best recipe in all of Georgia." She finished.

Millicent couldn't hold back her amused grin. It made her feel as if she'd just apparated to America, and she didn't want to refuse such a nice gesture, but knew Victoria needed to be present upon this particular discussion. "As delightful as that sounds, I have some news that I believe you both should hear."

Killian and Victoria shared a glance before Killian turned to look at the Minister.

"Alright." He said curiously before continuing. "Why don't we take this in the family room?"

Millicent nodded in agreement before the three of them headed toward their family room. It was a large area with beige walls and rustic furnishings that reminded them of their home in Georgia. The large fireplace was made of brick with several family photos placed on the mantel. One of Killian and Victoria smiling at the camera, then lovingly looking at each other, before facing the camera again. Another was the day Cassia was born. Victoria stared lovingly down at her daughter, caressing her tiny cheek. The final picture was on Cassia's first birthday. Her cheeks and mouth were covered in ice cream, as she put another bite in her mouth.

The sheer curtains were drawn back with twine and the hardwood floors were dark and seemed to glisten with each dancing flame.

"Please, take a seat." Killian instructed Millicent, who immediately sat on the family's large leather couch. Victoria chose to sit next to her husband on the matching loveseat just left of the couch.

"Now then." Millicent started out. She flicked open her brown briefcase before a large piece of parchment emerged from inside, floating upward, before remaining just at her eye level. "As of yesterday, Lucius Malfoy has been found guilty of all charges, and was sent to Azkaban indefinitely."

Millicent paused, looking at the Picquery's carefully, wondering if they would give any indication that the reason for her visit was becoming clear, but both Victoria and Killian seemed to remain aloof, so she continued. "It would appear he was given Veritaserum before the trial, which is not commonly done in court, but this does not change Mr. Malfoy's crimes. Following the trial, Narcissa has requested I reach out to you both."

Killian's brows creased together firmly, turning to face his wife, who had had several interactions with Narcissa since they'd arrived, wondered if she knew what was about to be said. Victoria, who could read her husband's expressions as plainly as spoken words, shrugged and shook her head, as if to say she didn't have the slightest idea what was going on.

With her eyes now fixed on the piece of parchment, Millicent began to speak its exact contents. "As of November 3rd, 1981 I, Narcissa Malfoy, have chosen to give my full cooperation to The Ministry of magic, including a list of names and places of operations for Death Eaters, letters exchanged between followers of Voldemort, and absolute proof regarding the innocence of Sirius Black."

Killian's eyes instantly grew large, trying to restrain himself from interrupting, the wheels inside his head spinning at the news of Sirius Black's innocence, as she continued. "Upon my cooperation, I have requested my son, Draco Malfoy, be placed with the Picquery family and both Victoria and Killian given partial custody and or guardianship in order to protect him from any wizard community outlash in regards to the Malfoy name."

Millicent paused, glancing above her glasses at the couple who stared in shock with their mouths slightly ajar. When neither of them said a word she continued.

"Draco will have a seperate account at Gringots which the Picquery's will be given full access to in regards to financial support. I have specifically chosen the Piquery's for reasons I would like to express, in the hopes they understand my decision. This family is dignified and respected amongst the wizarding community. Wealthy, influential, and also purebloods. Beyond that my impressions of Victoria were that she is a woman of dignity, pride, and a fierce love for her child. I too love my son just as fiercely as she does Cassia. I do not wish my son to live under his father's shadow, and know that having his time split between two countries, and under the influence of the Picquery's , there is a chance the prejudices of others will fade and all that will be remembered is whom I've chosen to come for assistance. I know the Picquery's might find this request strange, as they hardly know me, but my son is my world, and I will go to great lengths to restore the Malfoy name in high society, no matter the cost. If they so agree, I give my word at all I have said. Signed, Narcissa Malfoy."

The parchment began to fold itself, before gently floating back into her suitcase. With a deep breath, Killian placed his hands firmly on his knees, shaking his head in shock. Several times he had opened his mouth to speak, but words never came. He couldn't seem to find the right ones.

When the silence began to last, Millicent was about to speak when Victoria finally spoke out. "This is quite the shock, Minister. I-I understand how important us following the request must be to the Ministry, but this isn't money or some small favor she requests." Her hand touched her heart in deep thought. She couldn't imagine what Narcissa must be going through and it was obvious that protecting her son from prejudice was important to her, but they'd met five times and each of then had been very brief! She thought back to the day she'd decided to visit the Malfoy Manor, which was also in Wiltshire, and hadn't met Lucius as he was gone(he'd likely been busy with death eater things). Narcissa had been flustered and on edge, but she'd noticed how often Narcissa would seem to watch her intently as if studying her.

This wasn't something that affected Victoria whatsoever. She was, afterall, a white woman who had married a black man in the south. Not all people are ignorant, but she'd faced those who were many times, and developed tough skin under the scrutiny of others eyes.

Thinking back on that day, she wondered if Narcissa had been testing her just incase. As if, even then, Narcissa feared her husband might be caught, and if so she needed a way to save her son and protect him from the hate of others. A rush of empathy swept over Victoria, thinking of the lengths she would go for Cassia, before she continued.

"I can't speak for my husband, but there is nothing I wouldn't do for Cassia, even if it meant sending her away." Tears began to build as Victoria tried to hold them back. She couldn't imagine how Narcissa must have been feeling, but knew if she had to be parted from Cassia, it would cause her heart to break. Reaching for her husband's hand, she stared into his eyes pleadingly.

Killian could see his wife's answer immediately. She was ready to take this boy in, and he wasn't surprised in the least. Victoria had always been a nurturer and a giver. She'd spent more time donating to local charities, both no-maj(or muggle as the people of England said. He still didn't have that one down yet) and wizard alike, than she did in their home.

With a sigh, he smiled softly at his wife and her kind heart, now visible through her beautiful hazel eyes. When he faced Millicent he spoke. "We will help Draco and Narcissa, but I have a condition of my own."

Millicent's shoulders seemed to sink with sudden relief. The Ministry needed what Narcissa offered, especially if an innocent man had been locked away for crimes he never committed. She hoped reading exactly what Narcissa had written, her words would speak to the kindness within the Piquery family.

"If it's within my power I will make sure it happens, so please name your request." Millicent said.

"I want Narcissa to remain as involved in Draco's life as possible. She must still be his mother first and foremost."

Millicent grinned. She had been made aware of Killian's good character since she'd first heard of him, but it was moments like this that she absolutely loved to witness. "Mr. Picquery, Narcissa wishes to be involved in her son's life in every way possible, but hopes that the wizarding community, knowing he will be under your family's influence, will accept that his character was modeled by good people rather than his father." She paused shifting to get comfortable and trying to phrase Narcissa's words as best as she remembered them. "She wanted us to meet at Malfoy Manor if you both agreed to the terms so arrangements could be made between the three of you."

Victoria and Killian shared another glance. Both of them were smiling at the other, ready to welcome this young boy into their lives. The two of them had faced a lot of adversities over the few years since they had been married, and had known what it was like to face community outlash. They also knew that people had the tendency to punish a child for the sins of their father, and hoped Draco could be spared from that.

Victoria reached for her husband's hand, squeezing it affectionately. She adored her husband's kindness, and it had been the reason she'd fell so madly in love with him. He was the kind of man who rushed to protect others at any cost and as his dark round eyes gazed into hers, she looked at him as if he were the most handsome man on earth.

"Narcissa is waiting for us." Millicent said, interrupting the couple's moment. "Shall we head to Malfoy Manor?"

Victoria looked toward her husband before speaking. "I'll wake up Cassia, get her ready, and we can leave."

•••••

"Mr. And Mrs. Picquery." Narcissa greeted the couple warmly but something in her manner seemed distant, and Victoria took notice. Narcissa was a thousand miles away it seemed, and despite her attempts to disguise the pain, her current broken heart could be seen deep within her eyes.

"I know how all of this must seem, especially since we hardly know each other." Narcissa started as she looked toward Victoria. "But nothing I can do on my own can redeem my son in the eyes of the community." She paused, her eyes glancing toward the ground before looking back at Victoria, who held her daughter in her arms. Narcissa smiled gently at the child, thinking of her son who played on the floor behind them. Facing him, she began to speak again. "His father is gone, and nothing can be done. But I can restore our name, and give Draco his best chance"

Victoria moved toward Narcissa as her eyes filled with all the empathy she felt. "I am sorry for your situation, and I hope what you're trying to do for your son is made possible."

Narcissa smiled wholeheartedly, pleased with the decision she'd made. She was certain they were the right people for this. Just how little convincing it had taken for the Piquery's to do this spoke volumes.

Facing Draco, Narcissa felt somewhat at ease. For the first time since Lucius' conviction, her son had a shot at a good future.

••••••

 _ **July 1st 1987**_

"Cass!" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs, infuriated at the sight of her fat cat sprawled across his bed.

The dark black sheets blended with his black headboard. The desk to the write of his bed was covered in letters he'd received from his mother. Some new and some from years ago, over the months they would spend a part.

Bilbo swished his tail back and forth as if to taunt Draco, spreading his long fur across his blanket.

Cassia crossed her arms as she stood in the doorframe of Draco's bedroom. Draco cursed under his breath wishing he had a wand already and could hex that bloody cat.

"Don't even think about it." Cassia snapped. The last time Bilbo had annoyed Draco he'd used underage magic and Bilbo had ended up completely bald.

With a mischievous smirk, Draco faced Cassia, her hazel eyes filled with rage. "Then get that fat, waste of space off my bed, or he can spend another month looking like a giant smashed-face rat."

Ah!" Cassia yelled before stomping toward Draco's bed and snatching up Bilbo before rushing out of his room.

"Loser." She said before disappearing down the hall.

Draco sighed, plopping himself on his mattress, with his hands clasped together behind his head. Staring at the ceiling, he thought of his mother and how this would officially be his last summer with the Picquery's. It was finally time to go home to Malfoy Manor permanently.

Over the last six years Draco had left Wiltshire for Atlanta, Georgia routinely every four months, splitting his life between two continents all for "his namesake"(as his mother always explained).

"One day you'll understand why restoring the Malfoy name has been so important." She had said two years ago over lunch. Draco had always liked the Picquery's. He'd grown extremely close to each of them(especially Cassia who he loved to tease ruthlessly) and felt welcome when they'd leave for Atlanta, but for once he wanted to stay with his mother. Who, despite his pleades, had stated how close he was to gaining respect in the wizarding community. All the trips tagging along with the Picquery's, all the Ministry parties he'd attended surrounded by a family adored by most, and things were beginning to change. She couldn't have him back out now.

When spring had come that year, Narcissa had known things were different and she'd said as much to her son. She was outside of Gringotts and had run into The Diggory's. Amos, who worked for the Ministry, had given her an apprehensive look at first, but quickly asked how her son was doing. Narcissa had been quick to mention he was with the Picquery's but all was well. In which Amos had responded that Draco was becoming a fine young lad.

This was why he could finally come home for good. It seemed the name of Malfoy was no longer just his father's name, whom he didn't remember, but his as well. Draco could be the Malfoy his mom dreamed of and he only hoped he could make it happen.

Narcissa was everything to Draco, and though he wasn't always the most affectionate boy, he showed his mother love through his personal drive to be everything she hoped for and when Draco attended Hogwarts one day, he'd strive to be the best in his year. Only further solidifying what it meant to be simply Draco Malfoy, and not just the son of a prisoner.

A tap on the wall of his door frame brought Draco out of his thoughts before he sat up.

"Hey kiddo." Killian said, tossing a baseball in the air before catching it with the same hand. "Feel like a game?" Killian asked with a smile.

Draco's face immediately lit up, before he jumped off his bed and reached for the brown glove, sitting on top of his dark dresser, Killian had bought him last year. "Of course!" Draco said, excitedly.

Killian chuckled as he watched Draco rush to put on his shoes before dashing down the hall passed him. With the ball still in hand, he made his way down the hall while Draco had taken two steps at a time before leaping from the fifth step up and firmly hitting the ground.

"Will ya' relax there?" Killian said with a laugh. "The whole damn house is shaking."

"Sorry." Draco replied, but had only managed to slow down to a jog. Victoria, who had been sitting on the couch reading, looked up toward him with a smile. Draco had become a member of their family, and they adored his competitive drive.

"I want to play!" Cassia said from behind her father as she placed on her pink sneakers and matching ball cap.

He grinned at his daughter, who looked so much like her mother and had only inherited his caramel skin and curly dark hair. Her hazel eyes, that were a dead ringer for Victoria's, instantly filled with excitement.

"I think someone just wants to strike out Draco again." He said with a playful wink.

She giggled, thinking of the countless games they'd played before and how often she had managed to get under Draco's skin. Although Draco seemed to be naturally good at most things(and whatever he'd discovered he wasn't good at, Draco was the type of boy who worked to change that) Cassia was always one step ahead when it came to baseball.

Quickly making her way down the hall, she laughed as Bilbo immediately headed for Draco's room before she went downstairs, passing her father in the process."

"Mom, do you know where my-" Cassia started out before her mom quickly interrupted.

"On the deck sweetie." Victoria said, looking over the top of her book as her daughter now swiftly headed toward the back door.

"Okay thanks." She yelled out to her mom before closing the door behind her.

"She is going to miss him." Victoria said, placing the book on her lap while looking up at her husband who had finally reached the bottom step.

The living room pine, as a scented candle burned on the oval coffee table in front of Victoria. The large area was covered in wooden flooring with large windows that allowed quite a bit of natural light. It was an elegant home with furnishings that showcased the family's wealth but nothing was particularly flashy, just of great quality.

"Once she starts at Ilvermorny and he at Hogwarts, they won't even have the luxury of seeing each other every few months." Victoria started out with her eyes facing the back yard. "I'll be here during the times you are needed in London to remain close to her, and she will miss him somethin' awful."

Killian nodded. "That doesn't mean they can't see each other. Narcissa loves Cass and I'm sure she'd be just as willing to have her stay over at their place for the summers, as we are to have him over here."

"I know." Victoria replied. "But it won't be the same." There was sadness in her voice as Killian moved toward her. He touched her cheek before leaning down to kiss his wife. Her hands went around his neck as his lips moved across hers before finally pulling away.

"I know you'll miss him, maybe even more than Cass." Killian started out, smiling at all the love his wife had to offer others. "But he'll still be a part of our lives."

Victoria swallowed back her emotions before sighing heavily. "His last summer living with us." She shook her head in disbelief at how quickly the time had come and gone.

"Six years." Killian said aloud, thinking over Draco's time with their family. He smiled encouragingly before speaking. "His last summer living with us, but not his last summer seeing us."

With a final kiss he pulled away from his wife before heading toward the back yard. "I better get out there, or the two of them will start a mutiny."

Victoria laughed as Killian pulled open the door, before stepping out and shutting it behind him. For a moment she just stared toward her family, wondering when the time came to attend a magical school, if the decision should be left to Cassia and what she would choose. To attend the school every Picquery had gone to for generations, or to be alongside Draco at Hogwarts. Contemplating this, she nodded to herself, realizing she wouldn't make the choice for her. Cassia would decide.

As Killian stepped outside, he was immediately met by the brisk Atlanta heat. It had been in the 90's all week, and today was no different. Looking toward the kids he noticed Draco was holding the ball in his right hand, while wearing his glove in his left. With a strong toss, the small white ball soared directly toward Cassia who caught it with ease.

"I still love it." Draco started out. "Baseball is great fun, but nothing compares to quidditch."

Cassia rolled her eyes."Tell that to Roger Clemens,who had the chance to play either sport but chose the no-maj one anyway."

She quickly tossed the ball back to Draco, her aim so flawless he'd barely had to move his glove. When Draco threw t once again, Killian waved his wand, causing the ball to come soaring toward his glove before landing with a thud firmly inside the thick leather.

"If you two are done messin' around, how about we head to the park for a real game?"

"Yes!" they both shouted in unison, before Cassa smirked. "I wonder how many times I'll strike him out today." She said, challengingly.

Cassia was well aware just how much her comment would set Draco off, and if she was being honest, it was just the way she liked it.

•••••••••••

"I can't wait till we leave for Lake Hartwell tomorrow." Cassia said as she lay just several feet from Draco on the Piquery's back yard deck. There weren't too many stars visible in Altanta, but the few they could see twinkled above them magnificently.

"I love the stars there." she continued before shifting her weight to face him. He nodded silently, never taking his eyes away from the sky. For a moment she studied his expression, wondering what thoughts twisted in that brain of his.

With a smirk, she laid flat on her back again, resting her hands on her stomach. "You did good today." She admitted, referring to their game in the park.

Having thrown two strikes, Cassia thought she had a chance of breaking their tied score, once it was her turn to bat. All she had to do was nail her final pitch, but this time Draco was more determined than ever to win, and when she threw the ball, it connected with his bat, sending a loud crack through out the air. His hit had gone way beyond the bases and Killian cheer with wild praise. When he circled the bases and stomped on home, she knew he would never let her forget

Cassia enjoyed winning, but in truth so did most of the world. She also wasn't the type to quit or give up without a fight, but beyond her own determination, what was most important to her was the people she cared about. Draco, was definitely important to her. She'd spent most of her childhood at his side. Laughing, fighting, teaching him American culture and learning London's from him, studying school subjects and cheating off each other's work when they could get away with it, even exchanging gifts during Christmas and birthdays with one another.

Draco smiled at her comment smugly, turning to rest his head on the palm of his hand to face her. "I did, didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes and giggled, causing him to laugh as well. "You still gotta long way to go, rookie." She teased.

He stuck out his tongue in a mocking fashion and was about to say something in remark before the door swung open, catching both their attention.

"Draco, Cass, it's getting late and we leave tomorrow morning for the lakehouse." Victoria said, waving them both inside.

Following her instruction the two kids, headed for the back door before stepping passed Victoria who patted them both affectionately as they went by.

The hot water coming from the kitchen sink sent bits of steam floating through the air as the dishes were being scrubbed on their own, before moving toward a purple dish towel that gently dried each, as they then floated toward the open cabinet laying softly on top of another in perfect order.

"Good night, you too." Victoria said to the kids who both replied their goodnights to her as well as one another.

As Cassia and Draco reached the top steps, Bilbo jumped out into the hall from Draco's room with a meow, greeting Cassia as he circled her feet.

"Blimey cat." Draco said, annoyed he had returned to his room.

"Maybe you'll start to shut your door now." She said, picking Bilbo up from the ground as he immediately began to purr.

Draco turned to glance at Cassia, standing just beyond his own doorway with his hand firmly gripping the door. "Maybe you'll start to learn how to throw a good curveball that I can't hit." He gave her a sarcastic grin before slamming the door leaving her standing there before she had the chance to give a retort.

Cassia's mouth fell open in shock and annoyance as she narrowed her eyes. "Sometimes, he just needs a good punch in the nose." she said aloud, stroking Biblo under his chin as she made her way toward her room.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the Picquery name, their heritage will be explain a little more as the story continues, but Seraphina Piquery was introduce in Fantastic Beasts and was the President of MACUSA. I can't say how long it will be before the second chapter is posted but it shouldn't be too terribly long. I want to spend time introducing my character Cassia, her family, and their relationship with Draco before he heads off to Hogwarts. As always, leave a review if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Obviously**

* * *

Cassia's eyes felt heavy as the morning sun peeked through her window, drawing rays of light across her face, and causing her to wake. With a yawn, she sat up and stretched her arms above her head, pushing aside her fluffy purple comforter. At her feet was Bilbo, who immediately curled onto her lap as if to prevent her from getting out of bed.

She chuckled before scratching his head. "I can't lay here all day, ya know." He seemed to think that was exactly what she should do as his purring grew louder, enjoying his morning cuddles with her.

"Ok, big guy(which wasn't far fetched as Bilbo weighed sixteen pounds), I've got to get up." Setting him aside, Bilbo gave her an unpleasant meow before trying to get comfortable in a different spot.

Cassia stretched her calves with another yawn, before reaching for a scrunchie off her all white vanity. Cassia's room matched her her personality. The walls were painted a light purple with a country white ceiling, she had an enchanted disco ball and colored lights, that when the mood would strike to dance(which was often as she absolutely loved music and motion) the main lights would shut off, her record player would start, and the room would begin to shine and glitter like a 1970's club. On her wall was a mix of family photos, matching decor in blacks, pinks, and violet, and a hanging shelf with an array of toys, including a fanged frisbee.

Cassia was about to step out, but came to a halt when an empty suitcase stood between her and her own doorway. She smirked at her mother's not so subtle reminder to pull out what she wanted before they left on their trip. With a sigh, she turned toward her closet. Grabbing several shorts, tank tops, sneakers, pajamas, and her bathing suit, she threw them in the bag, before everything began to fold itself in neat piles and the lid of the suitcase abruptly closed and zipped shut.

Heading for the bathroom with the clothes she'd chosen for the day, she let out a soft sigh before speaking out loud to no one but herself. "I can't wait until I have my own wand." her thoughts were fixed on all the enchantments through out their home, just like the suitcase neatly packing itself. Wishful the next few years would blow by, she shut the door before heading for the shower.

By the time she'd finished getting ready, everyone was already downstairs eating breakfast at their six seater table. Her father, who was glancing through The Wizarding Lifestyle, took a sip of his coffee before shaking his head. He'd obviously read something unpleasant before setting the paper down.

"Packed?" He asked Cassia who sat across from Draco, before grabbing two biscuits from the center serving plate. She poured the sausage gravy on each biscuit while she replied. "Yeah." she sighed. "I just wish I could use my own wand to enchant the suitcase."

Victoria, who was sipping her tea smirked. "Just a little while longer, Cass." Her daughter had always carried an independent spirit, and longed to reach goals that most her age cared little for. She was a dreamer but one that didn't simply imagine the possibilities but wanted to bring them to life. It was something Victoria truly loved about her daughter, and she couldn't wait to see what that quality would do for her future.

The thought reminded her of yesterday, and how she'd considered allowing Cassia to decide which school she would attend. Having not spoken to Killian yet, she decided to remain casual. As if simply making conversation.

"Cassia." She started out, taking a small bite of her muffin. "Have you ever thought about Hogwarts as an option?"

Cassia's fork had a massive pile of biscuits and gravy on it(really more than necessary, Victoria thought but her daughter had a hearty appetite). She paused, the fork now an inch from her open mouth, causing drips of sausage gravy to land back on her plate. Cassia seemed to mull it over before shrugging. "I guess not." she said, stretching her mouth wide enough to fit the entire amount on the fork successfully.

Killian smirked. His wife's attempt to remain aloof was not fooling him. He knew Victoria far better than she gave him credit, and could sense she was up to something. With a raised brow, Killian shifted in his seat, so that his entire body now faced his wife.

"What an _interesting_ question, love." He paused. His eyes were dancing with mischief as his lip twitched from holding back a grin. "Hogwarts as an option." He repeated, making air quotes with his fingers. "It would definitely be a _first_. Considering Picquery's have attended Ilvermorny since it's _opening_." His voice had raised a little as he lifted his brows, trying to make a point.

The kids hadn't seemed to notice yet that Killian was more talking to his wife than everyone else, but Victoria sighed, having obviously failed at an attempt to slip one passed her husband. He was quick, and sometimes a little too much so. "That's true." She started with a smile.

Cassia glanced at her parents. There was something going on, and she could tell by the sound of their voices, but breakfast was much too good and grown ups could be very strange, she thought, doing her best to ignore whatever seemed to be going on while she took a swig of her juice.

"But." Her mother started out. She sounded a little irritated, but Victoria could be pretty frightening when mad, and she hadn't reached the level of "everyone duck and cover" yet. "I just think for a girl who spends her time split between two continents, she might want the option of making the choice."

At this point both Cassia and Draco stopped eating. They glanced at each other before Cassia smiled. It had been something she'd thought about, knowing that Draco would not be living with them any longer. She'd tried to imagine what school would be like without him.

Up until now, they'd been taught side by side. Draco always seemed to score higher in Arithmancy, but Cassia excelled at reading and writing(Draco would often bet her chocolate frogs that the next score he'd have her beat, and nine times out of ten this was not the case. But she loved how flustered it made him, despite caring who was truly better, just as long as she could do great herself. Cassia's determination was based solely upon herself rather than needing to be better than others).

"If I _could_ choose, Mom." She started out, hoping this was a serious conversation. "Then I would want to go to Hogwarts with Draco. He's my best friend and way cooler than any witch or wizard I've met here."

Cassia thought back to Susanna O'Reilly's birthday party- a daughter Cassia's age of someone her father knew who worked at M.A.C.U.S.A- and how she'd accidentally caused all the girls that night to have uncontrollable gas after they'd told her to stop acting like such a boy(she hadn't been invited over since, and it had been all for the better!).

"Besides, I'd miss him too much." She finished, honestly. She was never shy to speak her mind and her words caused Draco to blush but he couldn't figure out why, as he faced his plate trying to hide the red of his cheeks, taking another bite of biscuit.

Victoria faced her husband with pleading eyes, who sighed before speaking. "Perhaps it is something we can consider but i wouldn't knock Ilvermorny completely off the shelf, Cass." He pointed a stern finger at both his daughter and wife. "It's a wonderful school and without it I would not be the wizard I am today."

"I agree, honey" Victoria said pleasantly. She could tell with time, he would let Cassia decide. Not wanting to push the issue, she changed the subject. "Are you both ready for our time at the lake?"

"I can't wait to light the fireworks!" Draco announced excitedly.

"Smmooresss!" Cassia sang, her mind imagining the chocolate gooey goodness with every delectable bite.

"What a surprise." Draco said, sarcastically. "Your mind goes straight to food."

Cassia stuck out her tongue before taking an obnoxiously huge bite. Victoria chuckled, rising from the table and flicking her wand at the pots and pans that still needed scrubbing, before they floated to the sink that now filled with water and soap bubbles.

"Well, you two hurry, we want to get there before noon." Victoria said turning to her husband who was scanning the paper once again. "Make that you _three_." She said sternly, knowing he'd likely get distracted over wizardly politics and forget the task at hand.

He smirked with his eyes still on the paper. "Yes love." he replied, folding the paper neatly before rising from the table as well.

"I can' wai' to get t'ere." Cassia said, barely comprehensible, with breakfast still inside her mouth.

Draco nodded in agreement as he thought about what Cassia had said earlier. She wanted to go to Hogwarts because of _him_. He found himself blushing again, but tried to push the sudden rush in the pit of his stomach aside. Must be the gravy, he thought to himself. It's messing with my head.

* * *

 **July 2nd, 1987- 12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry Potter sprinted down the steps, a toy dragon that had been enchanted not far behind him. His heart pounded as his laughs carried throughout the house. Racing down the hall, he reached the sitting room, leaping over the couch and rolling off the edge, landing with a thud on the floor. Despite his wild attempts to escape it, the dragon landed at his feet, as Harry continued to laugh until his stomach hurt.

Sirius smiled as he entered the room, staring down at his Godson affectionately before plopping himself on the couch. With a flick of his wand, the dragon would no longer track Harry in a game of cat and mouse.

"Dinner is ready, Mr. Potter." Sirius started out, in a serious but obviously playful tone. "No more silliness. Off you go to the kitchen."

Harry stood abruptly, giving Sirius a salute before marching toward the kitchen. "What's for dinner tonight, Padfoot?" Harry yelled, calling Sirius the same name Harry's father had while he was still alive.

As Harry entered the kitchen, Kreacher gave a small bow. "Hotpot with lamb, Master Potter." Kreacher answered. The house elf gave a snap of his finger before the pot lifted from the stove and floated toward the table. Soon the ladle filled itself before pouring several scoops in bowls, set out for Sirius and Harry.

"Smells good, Kreacher." Harry said politely. He'd never been mean to the house elf. It honestly wasn't in Harry's nature. At times, his kindness was reflective of his mother Lily's and frequently brought much joy to Sirius, who was left to raise him.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Sirius said, taking a seat across from Harry as he always did.

It had been about six years since the night the Potters had been killed, though to Sirius, it felt like days. His heart still hurt for the loss of his friends, but having Harry by his side was a comfort as both Lily and James seemed to live through their wonderful son.

At first, many believed Sirius had been the one to betray them, but he hadn't been their Secret Keeper. Peter had betrayed them (How Narcissa had known it couldn't have been him, Sirius never knew. When she'd requested he'd be given veritaserum he'd been released and because of that Sirius would be forever grateful, but his cousin had chosen not to share how she knew).

Peter was, however, never found. But Sirius did not give up the hunt. No matter how many years it took, he would find the traitor and kill Peter himself.

Upon his release, Harry had been brought to him, given he _was_ named his Godfather. Dumbledore had insisted Sirius allow him to remain at the Dursley's, but Sirius did not agree in the slightest. They were the worst sort of muggles and he couldn't imagine the abuse he would likely go through. He had never understood Dumbledore's persistence on the matter, but was happy to take Harry to Grimmauld Place.

Raising him had come with challenges, and everyday was a new experience. One thing he did want, was to keep Harry out of the spotlight. Many had treated him like a celebrity, and something told Sirius that Lily wouldn't have wanted that. So rather than flaunt Harry around town, they usually went out disguised and under the radar, avoiding the public eye.

Though this caused Harry to have a lack of friends, Sirius knew this would change once he attended Hogwarts, and Sirius was enough of a child to keep him entertained.

Watching Harry grow up had been a blessing. He was adventurous, sarcastic, mischievous, loyal beyond measure, observant, and kind to everyone he encountered. Harry was two halves of the greatest couple Sirius knew and with each passing day, he knew Harry would have made his parents proud.

"I was wondering." Harry started out, bringing Sirius out of his thoughts. He looked at the young boy, his dark hair tousled from afternoon play. "Could we go to the park today?"

Sirius smirked. "Of course." He was about to say more before Harry spoke out. "I- I meant just as us. No disguise. Just go as Harry Potter and Sirius?"

"Ah." Sirius said with a side grin. He understood Harry's desire to make friends his own age and to meet more people as simply himself. It was rare when he got the chance, and in truth Sirius hadn't been exactly fair to the boy. Perhaps a little time among kids his own age would be a good thing, Sirius thought to himself. "Well, how about we go to the park disguised, but I'll promise to introduce you to some kids your age, and they'll be kids you'll eventually go to school with at Hogwarts. Would that do?"

Harry sighed. It wasn't exactly as he wanted but a compromise would work. "Alright." Harry replied.

Sirius gave him a wink before the both of them continued to eat. He thought back to Narcissa, the woman behind his release. They had kept in touch through the occasional letter. She would inquire of his Godson and hoped that one day the two boys could be friends, explaining her plan to restore the Malfoy name. She'd spoke of Draco spending a great deal of time with an American family, and how the community seemed to think this a wise choice as they seemed to be more accepting of the idea that Draco had not turned out like his imprisoned father.

Sirius watched Harry, realizing he couldn't remain out of the spotlight forever and hoped if he reached out to his cousin, that the two boys could meet. If Harry could have one friend before attending Hogwarts it might help him adjust having spent so much of his time with only Sirius. And if Harry was to have a friend, it might as well be the son of a woman who had set Sirius free.

* * *

 **July 4th, 1987- Picquery Cabin, Lake Hartwell**

"Woah!" Draco yelled as Killian lit another firework. It floated across the lawn shaped as a butterfly before bursting into colorful flames and transforming into a fire breathing dragon, soaring twenty feet above their heads. After a few moments the dragon glittered away in an array of green, blues, and yellows, until the colors shimmered toward the ground before completely fading out.

"Let's light the big one, dad!" Cassia announced, as they all sat around the campfire watching the beautiful spectacle.

Killian nodded, using his wand to create a spark that lit off the final firework. It was only the four of them that could see, as Killian and Victoria had made sure that anything magical going on at the Picquery cabin would remain hidden from no-maj eyes.

As they all watched the magnificent colors and spray above them, Draco turned to face Cassia who smiled up at the show. A slight wind had begin to make its' way around them, causing her dark curls to brush across her caramel skin. She'd felt him staring and soon her hazel eyes faced him, and it seemed only one word came to Draco's mind in that moment. _Pretty_. Just like before at breakfast several days earlier, something in the pit of his stomach did a flip. Draco swallowed before quickly looking back toward the fireworks. I don't think it was the food, he thought to himself. No, something about the way he looked at Cassia was beginning to change, and he wasn't entirely sure if he liked it…

* * *

The loud sound of fireworks still continued on outside, as neighboring cabins celebrated late into the night, though Victoria and Killian had long since retired in their room. Draco stared absentmindedly out the window, sitting on the large tan sectional that took up a great deal of space in the cabin living room.

Cassia, who had just finished showering, came bouncing into the room, hopping onto the couch not far from Draco. Her wet hair seemed to cling to her skin as the ends dampened her forearms. She placed her feet onto the couch as her toes now gently brushed against Draco's thigh. He shifted as if uncomfortable, still trying to deal with the stampede of buffalo trampling through his stomach. Now that he'd noticed Cassia was... _Pretty_ , it seemed those buffalo made themselves known every time she was close now.

Cassia, who noticed Draco's uneasy expression raised a brow. "What's with you? Too many chili dogs? Are they making a comeback?

Draco snorted. "Disgusting." he said, before grinning. Looking at her, he thought back to what she'd said about attending Hogwarts and what Killian must have thought.

Killian was a man all about tradition. " _Sundays we always eat french toast_." he would say when Draco or Cassia felt like something else. " _We can't miss the Thanksgiving Parade! We've gone every year_!" He had said with passion, when Victoria had not felt like attending one year. " _When you attend Ilvermorny, I bet you'll be a thunderbird, like myself and your grandfather."_ He would tell Cassia more times than Draco could count. The idea of Cassia not following in his footsteps must have been truly bothering him and Draco couldn't do that to someone who had treated him with so much kindness.

"Cass." He started out. Thinking convincing her to choose the American school could prove his loyalty to their family. Draco had always struggled with saying how he felt but chose to let his actions do the talking for him. "You shouldn't follow me to Hogwarts."

Her eyebrows seemed to scrunch together as she tilted her head. Seeing this, Draco tried to elaborate. "You said it's what you wanted but I don't think it's a good idea. You're from here."

Cassia's expression seemed to go blank before she rose to her feet. Draco." She started out. She was practically yelling and her hands were tight fists. "You don't want a _girl_ following you around, huh?"

She was accusing him of something that was not true and it was making his face very hot. "What? I didn't say that! I-"

"Save it." Cassia interrupted. "You big- you big stupid head! You want better friends at Hogwarts than go get 'em!" Cassia stormed off to her room almost in tears.

Draco sat on the couch stunned. It wasn't the first time she'd yelled at him but it still made him furious, especially when she was totally wrong. "Girls!" He yelled in both confusion and anger.

* * *

 **August 30th, 1991 Diagon Alley**

"Boys, you're likely to knock someone over running like that." Narcissa said embarrassed as her son and his best mate, Harry Potter, began to race toward Ollivander's for their wands. The two boys slowed, but were still walking rather quickly.

Sirius laughed. "They are just kids." He said, almost encouragingly which caused Narcissa to narrow her eyes at him. "Must I be the only voice of reason." She said a little annoyed.

Chuckling, Sirius shrugged. "I think keeping it this way makes it a healthy balance for them, don't you think?"

Narcissa shook her head, keeping her eyes on Draco and Harry who were now reaching for the door at Ollivander's. " I expect exceptional manners from the both of you." She commanded with a stern expression.

"Yes mum." Draco said.

"Of course, Mrs Malfoy." Harry answered, respectfully.

"Hmm." She nodded, making it clear she would obviously be checking with Ollivander later to confirm their behavior.

An older woman with a long coat and pearls around her neck and wrists rose from her bench, before walking off. Sirius, taking notice, motioned toward the empty seat. "Shall we?" He asked his cousin.

She nodded before moving forward and taking a seat. Sirius sat comfortably glancing toward the wand shop as the boys went inside. "They have become quite close." Sirius stated, remembering the first letter he had written to Narcissa in regards to introducing Draco and Harry.

Both of them had been thrown into the public eye for reasons outside their control. They'd been watched closely by those who'd hardly known them. For Draco, they waited for his first mistake. For Harry, to show his first sign of magic beyond wonder. It was more pressure than any child ever needed.

Together, however, they were just young boys who enjoyed a bit of fun. Wrestling throughout the house, a competition of wizard's chess, and the occasional mischievous act of two boys who seemed to enjoy a bit of risk and a dash of trouble(to this day, Narcissa had not discovered which of them was truly responsible for the living room rug catching fire… Likely both of them)

* * *

"Harry Potter." Garrick Ollivander said, with both surprise and excitement. His eyes then noticed Draco before he grinned. "Draco Malfoy."

Garrick began stepping down the ladder as the boys took in the sheer amount of wands that covered the shelves all over the shop. It was a beautiful sea of magic hidden inside so many long boxes and the boys could not wait to discover their own wands.

"Glad to finally see you both." Garrick said before looking to Draco. "Let's start with you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's wide smile reached every corner of his face as he quickly stood next to the counter. Garrick reached for a wand just above his head. "Let's try this." He said, before removing the light wooden wand from the box. Handing it to Draco, Garrick motioned his hand. "Go on." he encouraged.

When Draco waved the wand, an entire shelf crashed toward the ground with impressive force as draco flinched in embarrassment. "I would say that is a no." Garrick said before taking the wand away from Draco. "Let's try this instead" He finished, reaching for a second one.

As soon as Draco's fingers gripped the wand, a sudden warmth filled his palm, as a tiny sparked emerged from the tip. Inside, Draco could feel that this was wand for him. With a wide grin he looked toward Harry and Garrick who were both smiling back at him.

"Hawthorn Wood, 10' with a unicorn hair core. Reasonably pliant"

"I can't wait to learn every spell." Draco said enthusiastically."

"You'll discover not all spells are meant to be learned. " Garrick said wisely. Draco had heard but hardly listened. He would prove himself at Hogwarts no matter what it took. Though it wasn't power Draco yearned for but rather recognition.

"Now, Mr. Potter, shall we find yours?"

Harry nodded eagerly, his eyes lighting up and expressing just how genuinely he was excited for this moment.

The first two wands were a complete bust, and Harry would have likely taken someone's head off had he kept either. Thinking hard, Garrick looked toward Harry as his eyes attempted to see the famous scar left by Voldemort. It was hidden behind his dark and unruly hair, but as the memory of what that scar meant flooded his mind his finger tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder." he said aloud, before walking toward a different shelf entirely. Pulling a new box, he opened it and gently held the wand out to Harry. "Try this, Mr. Potter."

Harry gripped the wand and instantly felt the warmth. As a spark emerged from the tip, Harry held his new wand in wonder. It was as if he'd waited his whole life to be introduced to this exact wand and vise versa. Like the pair had finally found a home.

"Eleven inch, Holly wood, with a phoenix feather core." Garrick started out. "It is curious." He said before continuing. "That you would end up being the owner of such a wand. Considering that particular phoenix gave only one other feather, and the owner of that wand." He paused as his finger extended to point at Harry's forehead. "Gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed. Knowing fully well what and who he was speaking of. He looked to Draco, whose eyes seemed to bulge at the idea. Having noticed Harry's expression, Draco instantly tried to play off his worry as a relaxed his shoulders and shrugged, suggestion it meant nothing and Harry shouldn't think of it.

This didn't, however, keep Harry from doing exactly that. He'd spent years wondering if Voldemort would return and whether that meant he'd face him again. In fact, he dreamed of it some nights. And long ago Harry had decided that he would be brave like his mother and father. If the day came, he would fight.

Noticing Harry had become lost in thought, Draco finally spoke. "Come on Harry. Mum and Sirius will want us to get our books. Thank you Mr. Ollivander." he said, turning to face the old man, who grinned at the pair.

"It was a pleasure to meet the pair of you."

Harry quickly handed over his seven galleons before following Draco- whose mother had paid for his in advance- to leave.

The boys quickly headed toward where Narcissa and Sirius were currently standing, as they noticed the pair speaking to a young and obviously wealthy family. Draco and Harry instantly recognized them as the Picquery's.

Draco, who had not seen much of Cassia in the last two years felt his heart flutter. She'd grown a few inches and her curly hair now reached her waist.

Harry smiled at the family politely, but did not know them as well as Draco, who had told him a great deal. When he looked toward his friend, there was a sheepish expression crossing over his gray eyes, as he glanced at the three of them, almost expecting to be scolded.

Draco had always planned on keeping in better touch with them, but after his last summer living in their home, he'd been introduced to Harry and the pair were instant friends. His time with Harry became routine, as he'd even chosen to spend a few summers at Grimmauld Place rather than visit the Picquery's home over the years. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy their company it was simply that it was a new experience, and like most children Draco's age, he wanted to play with the shiny new toy and not the one he'd had for years.

He'd kept in contact with the family, of course, and knew when they'd permanently moved into their estate at Wiltshire upon Killian's new offered position at the Ministry. He had even visited several times and Cassia had still managed to beat him at baseball but his time with the Picquery's had been far less than he cared to admit, and standing in front of them left a feeling of guilt rise to Draco's chest.

"Draco!" Victoria said elated. "It's so good to see you." Moving toward him, she gave Draco a warm hug which he returned(he was used to her bold affection but glad it was brief with so many eyes passing by the busy street).

"I see you got your wand." Killian said proudly. "Cassia as well." He gestured to his daughter who smiled excitedly before showing off her new wand.

"It's an Elm wood, with unicorn hair core, and twelve and a fourth inch." She said with pride. Her hazel eyes seemed to gleam and she held the wand forward, looking to Narcissa and Sirius as well.

"Wonderful." Sirius said, before turning to Harry and Draco. 'Let's have a look at both of yours as well."

The boys each took a turn describing their wands,(only Harry thought it best not to mention the detail of Voldemort. He was more involved in situations regarding Harry than he cared for. Like the fact that Harry could speak to snakes just like Voldemort)

"Are you staying here overnight?" Sirius asked Victoria and Killian.

"Yes, actually." Killian started. "At the Leaky Cauldron."

"I can't believe it's their first year already." Narcissa commented, think how much time had passed since she first came to the family for help.

"Me neither." Victoria agreed, looking toward the three children with love. She might not have known Harry all that well, but he was kind, got along with her daughter just fine, and had been through much at a young age, and in her eyes she had enough love to go around.

"Well the boys need their school books and robes." Narcissa pointed out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cassia waved to both Draco and Harry.

As everyone began to say their farewells, Cassia looked to Draco, who was now walking the opposite direction. Her eyes grew somewhat sad, remembering the fun times they'd spent together, and how their friendship had lessened in the last couple of years. She'd remembered the day he had told her not to go to Hogwarts and how she had felt as though he was hoping to make new friends and now he truly had.

Still, Cassia had accepted her mother's explanation when Victoria stated that sometimes people get excited over new friendships and forget to keep in touch with the old ones as well(she also said that eventually Draco's good heart would catch up with him and he'll stop being a butt head eventually, which caused Cassia to giggle).

Tomorrow, she would leave for her first year at Hogwarts. As they continued to walk on, Cassia's parents waved for her to follow them back toward the Leaky Cauldron. Crossing her fingers as she followed, Cassia hoped she could count on Draco, and maybe even Harry, to be her friends while there. After all, seven years was a long time and the journey would definitely be more bearable with decent friends to keep you company.

As Cassia took one final look back toward Draco over her shoulder, much to her surprise, he had done the same. As their eyes met, Draco slowly raised his hand. Even from a distance, Cassia could catch his side grin which caused her to smile back. She waved enthusiastically before hurrying to catch up with her parents. With a pep her in step, it seemed Cassia would have his friendship just as she'd hoped.

Cassia lay comfortably on her small twin bed that was several feet away from her parents bed. The room sat above the pub and smelled of firewood and pasties.

With only one more night before her first year at Hogwarts, Cassia practiced the first chapter of spells on Standard Book of Spells: Year One.

Cassia had always been the type to never let something come between herself and her goals, and becoming a fantastic witch was definitely a top priority.

Taking another bite of her pasty, she set it back down on the plate to her left, before raising her wand to attempt the spell again.

"Wingardium Leviosa." she repeated confidently, motioning her wand as instructed in the book. Her eyes widened as the petal she'd plucked from the flowerpot outside now began to float in front of her. It raised several feet above her head before she dropped her concentration and turned to face her mother.

"Mom did you see?" she yelled, rising to her feet and almost knocking the pasty to the floor.

"I'm so proud of you Cass!" Victoria said, clasping her hands together.

"It took _forever_ but I finally did it!" Cassia shouted before her mother gestured for her to quiet down.

"I know, dear, you've been staring at that book for over an hour." Victoria chuckled. "Maybe give that brain of yours a break?"

Cassia shook her head in protest. "No way mom, I want to at least know one more before getting on that train." She replied, stomping back toward the book and her bed. She took her last bite of pasty before wiping away the crumbs. "Gotta get that protein." she announced before setting down and turning a page in the book.

Victoria laughed to herself, gently shaking her head. "You can stay up till nine, but then it's lights out." She pointed a stern finger before continuing. "No negotiations on that."

With a reluctant sigh, Cassia nodded her head. She had just two hours to master one more spell. Blowing away a few strands of her curly hair out of her face, she spoke aloud to herself. "Better rock this, Cass."

Cassia glanced at the book once again, first practicing the proper motion for the mending spell several times.

With her cat's collar in hand she looked toward Bilbo, who was laying on the windowsill napping, Cassia grasped the small bell attached to the collar in her hand. "Sorry Bilbo." she said, before ripping it off the collar entirely.

Setting down the bell and collar, she practiced the motions several times before finally trying it out. "Reparo." she said, to no avail.

Victoria glanced above the book she'd been reading. She knew before the night was through that bell would be back on the collar. Cassia was gifted and anyone with eyes could see it, but more than that, she never gave up.

Killian and Victoria had instilled in their daughter that failure was a ladder, and every step up made you closer to success. It was clear that ideal had stuck well with her, and Victoria couldn't be prouder.

As Killian entered the room, Cassia lifted her head. "Dad!" She belted out. "I can do the hover charm!"

Killian smiled with pride. "Well let's see it then!" he said, motioning for her to demonstrate.

Cassia sat up right before clearing her throat. With her eyes back on the petal, she confidently waved her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." she pronounced, with one hundred percent accuracy. Just like that, the petal was back in the air.

With a heartwarming cheer, Killian moved toward his daughter raising his hand to give her a high five. "That was awesome!" He shouted. Causing Cassia to giggle.

"Now." He said firmly. "I want to see one more spell before you get on that train, understood?" He said, with a wink and a grin. Killian was a father with a baseball coach mentality; pushing his daughter to be exactly what she hoped for.

Nodding Cassia quickly got back to practicing her mending charm before Victoria spoke out. "She has until nine to learn it, Killian." She stated, making it clear she would not allow him to negotiate on Cassia's behalf either(and if she hadn't given her most unrelenting tone he definitely would have).

"Fair enough " Killian said before clasping his hands together. "Let the master teacher help you get it quickly." He finished before sitting down on the bed beside his daughter who relished at the idea of his assistance.

Victoria smirked as she watched Killian and Cassia interact. Her family was everything to her, and seeing Killian teaching his daughter warmed Victoria's already sappy heart.

With complete certainty, Victoria knew she'd have her second spell down before getting on the train to Hogwarts. As much as she couldn't believe it, her daughter was now leaving in just a few short hours to shape her into the witch she was meant to be.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for checking out chapter 2, and I hope it has given a little insight into my character Cassia as well as her family. If you hadn't noticed she is a passionate, kind, very bright, and determined young girl. She did jump to conclusions rather quickly when Draco tried to talk to her about what school she should attend, but sometimes passionate people tend to overreact and it adds to the depth of her character overall. I have kept some similarities for Draco's character but growing up without Lucius has also shaped him into something else. He will be determined, competitive, and stubborn. He might not be able to express his affections well but his actions will make up for it. As for Harry, he will remain heroic, kind, determined, competitive, and mischievous but definitely have more confidence given he was raised by Sirius. There will be certain plot points that will remain the same once they get to Hogwarts but obviously there will be HUGE differences as well. Would any of you like to guess which House each of them will be placed in? Give it a go! Again, thanks for reading, and PLEASE leave me a review if you'd like. I am open to opinions but hope there wont be any bullying going on.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **Welcome to chapter three! I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

Victoria gripped her daughter tightly, doing her best to hold back her tears. Biting her lip, she remembered when Cassia was still small. She'd been crawling across the living room floor never stopping to reach her mother. Even then, Victoria had known her daughter would achieve whatever she set her mind to. And now, she was moments from boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Now." She started out. Pulling away, her hands rested on her daughter's forearms. "Whatever house you're in, make it the time of your life."

Cassia grinned, her eyes filled with all the love she felt for her mother and father. Her father moved forward to give her one final hug. "Knock 'em dead, sweetheart."

Cassia nodded. "Love you both." she replied.

With one final embrace from her doting mother, Cassia turned away from them both, heading straight for the train. Maneuvering around the crowd of families saying goodbye, a mother kissed her son's cheek, causing him to blush. "Good luck, Ron!" the woman said, as the boy walked away.

As Cassia finally made it through the sea of people, she hopped on the train step, gripping the rail, and turning to see her parents before waving one last time. With a quick scan she searched for Draco, but couldn't spot his indistinguishable white-blonde hair amongst the crowd. Stepping inside the train, she searched for the nearest empty compartment.

"Cassia!" she heard someone call from behind her. Quickly turning around, she spotted Harry Potter, who made his way toward her.

"Oh, hi Harry." Cassia smiled, pleased to see a familiar face.

"Have you found Draco?" He was looking or you." Harry asked.

"He was?" Cassia asked, surprised.

Harry grinned. "Well yeah." He replied. "Neither of us could see you on the platform so he asked me to help him find you once we picked a compartment. He wanted you to sit with us."

Cassia bit her lip, holding back the smile that would have lit up her entire face. It was a simple but kind gesture to prove he would have her back at Hogwarts, even if he hadn't said it.

"That is." Harry started out. "If you'd like to." His green eyes were full of kindness as he waited for her response. There was something deep within Harry that could be seen through those eyes that now stared her down, and despite their few times spent together, Cassia sensed within him was someone worth trusting.

"Definitely." Cassia answered.

"Great, follow me." Harry said, moving passed her before heading further down the train.

"That's Harry Potter." Someone whispered as the two of them passed.

Cassia knew Harry must have heard them as well, but he hadn't even flinched or looked back. He just kept walking with his head held high.

Even though Sirius had done his best to keep him from public eye, there were times when it had been unavoidable and in those cases, Sirius had always explained to remember who Harry truly was and not what they wanted him to be. Harry was Lily and James' son. He was a Potter. He was a boy who lived because of a mother's love, and he would honor that love by living happily. And above all things, Sirius told him to forget what the world thinks, because true confidence is what you think of yourself. It was because of this, that Harry walked down that hall unaffected by the whispers and stares of their Hogwarts peers. He didn't need their approval. He only needed his own.

Cassia smiled to herself in admiration. She too had never cared what mere strangers thought. The only opinions that mattered to her were those of true friends and family, and watching Harry walk confidently down that hall made her realize that eventually the two would become good friends.

When they'd finally reached the corridor Harry and Draco had obviously chosen, Harry slid open the door, causing Draco to look up.

"Was she lost?" Draco asked sarcastically. "I figured you weren't sure how to get on a train."

Harry let out a snort before attempting to cover his laughs with a cough.

Cassia scowled at him before sitting across from Draco. She rolled her eyes before finally speaking. "You're such a stu-"

"Stupid head?" Draco interrupted. "Yeah, I know." He finished with a smirk he seemed to save especially for her.

Cassia shook her head as the side of her lip began to curl up. She was used to Draco teasing her and had long ago decided that if he didn't do it all it was likely that he didn't like her, as Draco seemed to mess around with those closest to him.

Occasionally Cassia would fire back but often found it was better to remain silent. Draco could be relentless, and if she wasn't in the mood for a battle of wits, the effort was not worth it. With a sigh, she chose instead to spend the ride getting to know Harry a little better, and it wasn't long before the two of them were talking as if they were old friends.

* * *

Cassia could feel the rush of excitement flooding her veins. Her heart began to race as the names of each first year continued to be called.

One by one the children were placed in a House that was meant to represent who they are. Cassia only hoped she could now remain with her friends.

"Draco Malfoy." the woman, who had introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, called.

Draco swallowed as the people around him began to whisper. Most of their words he couldn't make out, but a red headed boy who had been standing amongst the first years had said, "He'll be a Slytherin for sure just like his no good father."

Draco flinched at the mention of Lucius Malfoy. Despite having never met the man, he seemed to follow him everywhere. To strangers, he was Draco's father. To Draco, Lucius was a mere vessel to his birth and had no other value. Like his mother warned him, though many had managed to let the past go, there would be those who would see Draco as nothing more than a future Death Eater.

"Slytherin my arse." Draco mumbled to himself quietly so no one would hear. He clenched his fists and boldly walked toward Minerva and the hat.

As he sat down, Minerva placed the hat on his head before it began to speak inside Draco's mind.

 _Well now... A great deal of determination, I see. A thirst to prove yourself and to be the best, and your loyalty seems unwavering._

"I'm not like my father." Draco whispered firmly, and he meant it. He would be the best, he thought, but it would never be at the cost of causing someone pain or heartache.

 _No, I would say you are not Which is why you belong in..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced loudly so that every ear in the room could hear.

Draco's smile seemed to come from somewhere deep, as the table he was meant to join began to cheer wildly. There were some that seemed genuinely shocked, as if the hat had lost its senses, while others seemed pleased. Like Cassia, for instance. She clapped as madly as the Gryffindor table, and when their eyes met, her obvious pride had brought back the stampeding buffalo inside his stomach in full stride. Swallowing, Draco quickly looked away before making his way to join the other Gryffindors.

As the cheering began to subside, Minerva continued down the list. Placing some in Hufflepuff, another in Ravenclaw, and one very snobbish boy, who had bumped into the red head she'd seen at the station before saying "Move it, Weasley. " as he passed.

"Cassia Picquery!" Minerva called, causing Cassia's heart to skip a beat.

Biting her lip, she made her way toward the chair. Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly, trying to calm nerves.

When she'd sat down, and Minerva had dropped the hat on her head, she'd been surprised to discover the hat now speaking inside her head.

" _Well now."_ The hate started out. _"Very bright indeed. One of the best minds I have seen today. And honest you are, oh yes, I sense to the very end. You care very little for what others think. It's impressive for one so young. I sense you would do well in Ravenclaw, but your courage and determination are strong aren't they?"_

The hat seemed to pause as if considering between two tough choices. Cassia looked toward Draco, and had hoped she could remain with friends, but knew that regardless of where she was placed, she wouldn't let it prevent her from spending time with them.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled as Cassia's table now cheered for their newest member.

Draco smirked, watching Cassia pass as she joined her table. When their eyes met, he mouthed a congrats as she replied thanks. Hiding his disappointment he turned to face the people beside him, trying to make conversation. A part of him had hoped she'd be with him but he wouldn't let it show. No, that wasn't Draco at all...

Cassia smiled as a girl with frizzy hair instantly scooted to make room for her. "Here, you're welcome to sit next to me." She said kindly.

"Thanks." Cassia replied. "I'm Cassia Picquery."

"Hermione Granger." the girl replied. Her large chocolate eyes were warm and sincere as she continued to smile at Cassia.

"Your accent." Hermione started out. "You're american?"

Cassia nodded. "Grew up in Atlanta, Georgia. Home of the best sweet iced tea and grits." Cassia replied proudly. As she'd said it, she seemed to allow her accent to become full on southern drawl before giggling.

Considering how much time she'd spent her life traveling(like New York where M.A.C.U.S.A headquarters was, L.A to visit M.A.C.U.S.A secondary location and western hub, or London to deal with British affairs) her accent wasn't as strong as one might assume. Some days it had felt as if the Picquery's lived out of suitcases more than at home but Cassa loved the travel and was used to it.

"Sorry I don't mean to sound rude but I read about Ilvermorny." Hermione started out. "So why not attend school there?"

It was right then when Harry's name was called, grabbing Cassia's attention. "Sorry, hold on that's my friend." Cassia explained. She couldn't wait to see where he'd be placed. The whole ceremony was exciting and she hoped that wherever Harry went, he'd be happy.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced loudly.

As the entire Gryffindor table erupted into applause, Hermione leaned toward Cassia so she could hear her. "You know Harry Potter?" She asked, fascinated.

Cassia nodded, watching as Harry took a seat next to Draco. "Not extremely well, but yeah."

"What's he like?" Hermione asked. She'd read so much about the young wizard and knew just how important he was, she couldn't help but be curious.

"Kind." Cassia replied with a smile.

Hermione smirked. Cassia was not like some of the first students she'd encountered. They had asked her if she was pureblood or at least halfblood and if not to close the compartment and sit elsewhere. She'd been so hurt Hermione couldn't even respond. She simply slid the door closed and did her best to find one that was empty.

Hermione's fear of rejection from the wizarding world had grown significantly in that moment. She'd already felt behind when she first got her letter, but that encounter only added fuel to the flames. When she was placed in Ravenclaw, she'd avoided eye contact and didn't make a sound. But when Cassia had been placed, Hermione's instincts told her she'd be different. And it was clear, even in the short time the two girls had spoken, that Hermione was right.

After everyone was placed, the announcements by the Headmaster had been made, and Cassia had enjoyed a buffet for dinner, the first year Ravenclaws followed their prefect toward their dormitories and common room.

Hermione had been quite the chatterbox on their way. Telling Cassia all sorts of facts regarding Hogwarts, some of which Cassia had already known(and upon stating that Cassia had read some of Hogwarts A History as well, it seemed to open a floodgate of excitement. As if discovering that Cassia enjoyed studying and reading was like discovering your home for the first time for Hermione.). "We will get wonderful scores on our tests!" Hermione had said excitedly. "We could study together and practice spells during all our spare time!"

At this point Hermione's voice had seemed to go up a full octave, causing Cassa to snicker. "Woah their, Cowgirl. Hold your horses." Cassia said with a grin. Her accent had come out in full Atlanta-swing as it always did when she'd say something that sounded truly southern. "How about we study eighty percent of our spare time? She negotiated. "I'm eleven. I need my fun time."

Hermione seemed to contemplate this, blinking a few times as if surprised Cassia had said eighty percent and not at least ninety-nine. "Well." Hermione started out. "I suppose that would do."

Cassia let out a bark of a laugh, causing even the prefect to look back for a moment. No one, however, had given her strange looks. It was as if these Ravenclaws were used to unique souls. Like the more she was herself without worry, the more she seemed to fit right in.

"This is the western part of the castle." Robert Hilliard(as he'd introduced himself) had said. "And just up ahead is the entrance to our common room."

Robert was a tall and confident young man, Cassia observed. He was at least six foot, with dark hair and striking blue eyes. Smiling back at the first years, he looked at each of them before speaking. "Anyone up for trying to get in?" He'd asked with a smirk.

Cassia looked at the other first years who were now doing the same; each of their eyes shifting toward one another until Cassia's hand was the first to fly up.

"I will." she said boldly, causing Robert's eyebrows to perk up.

"Have a go." He replied, gesturing Cassia to move forward toward the large door. "Just take hold of the knocker and, well knock." He smiled. "It will do the rest."

"Okay." Cassia said, quickly moving in front of the door. The bronze knocker was beautiful and shaped into an eagle. It was heavier than Cassia had expected as she knocked twice against the door.

To her surprise, The knocker began . "What goes around and around the wood but never goes into the wood?" it asked.

Cassia bit her lip, holding back the smile. It had asked a riddle, and one she'd already heard from her father. Knowing the answer made her feel as if she were cheating, but Cassia hadn't known she'd be asked a riddle and certainly not one she'd been familiar with.

She could hear some of the older students whispering behind her, as if they had figured it out. Deciding she'd been at no fault, she tapped her chin as if contemplating the riddle for a few seconds before speaking. "The bark on a tree?" She answered.

Immediately the door swung open. Causing the murmurs from behind to grow louder. "You really do belong here." Robert had said with a side grin. Cassia couldn't help but blush. He was, afteral, an attractive older boy who had given her a compliment.

* * *

It had been several weeks since Cassia had started at Hogwarts. She'd grown very close to Hermione and had even introduced her to Harry and Draco. Though Cassia couldn't spend as much time with Draco and Harry as she liked, the four would often meet in the library to study(which meant Hermione and Cassia would study while Draco and Harry mostly goofed around) or would spend time in the Viaduct courtyard for a game of Gobstone or to chat.

Of course there were those who thought Ravenclaws and Gryffindors shouldn't be spending so much time together, but Harry and Draco hardly listened to anyone while Cassia could care less what anyone thought. Hermione on the other hand was affected by their words but knew that her true friends meant so much more than anyone else's opinion.

"Have your heard?" Hermione said, excitedly. She'd found Cassia reading in the courtyard before running to her to share the news.

"Heard what?" Cassia asked, glancing above her book.

"Harry's the new Gryffindor Seeker!" Hermione cheered. "A first year hasn't been seeker in over a century!"

"Impressive." Cassia said, with a grin.

It was right then that Draco and Harry made their way toward the two girls laughing about something.

"Harry congratulations!" Hermione smiled.

With a lopsided grin, Harry's hand went through his hair. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Lucky prat." Draco said playfully. He was definitely happy for his friend, but only hoped he could play on the team soon as well.

"How did ya' even get on?" Cassia asked. "They haven't had a try out yet, have they?"

Harry and Draco glanced at each other; their eyes both dancing with mischief.

Narrowing her eyes with a smirk, Cassia crossed her arms. "What did you two do?"

Harry shrugged. "Draco dared me to fly at full speed toward one of the castle towers, seeing how close I could get without crashing."

"Or dying." Hermione added, making no attempt to hide her disapproval for their antics.

"Merlin's beard, Granger. Draco rolled his eyes. "No one was going to die."

Harry snickered before speaking. "Well, Professor Mcgonagall saw the whole thing. I actually thought when she came to get me I was going to lose points for Gryffindor, or worse, she was going to take my broom." He shrugged with a smug expression. "Instead she introduced me to Oliver Wood."

"If it isn't spineless Malfoy and mudblood Granger." Harvey Bulstrode shouted, as he made his way toward the four friends. He was a second year and older brother to Millicent- who was a first year. With him were his everyday followers Graham Montague, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. All Slytherin and all complete jerks in Cassia's eyes.

"Shut it, you ugly pig." Cassia snapped. She couldn't stand Harvey on the best of days, but his insults were getting old. Drawing her wand, she pointed it at his face threateningly.

This caused both Vincent and Gregory to reach for their wands, but Draco had much faster reflexes, and he wasn't about to let two bloody idiots point their wands at Cassia Picquery.

"Try it and find yourselves in the hospital wing for a month." Something in Draco's tone caused them both to hesitate before someone began to speak, catching each of their attentions.

"Miss Picquery. Mr. Malfoy." Severus Snape said from behind them. He'd witnessed everything from the beginning. It had been quite a sight to see a Malfoy become so close to a half blood, a muggle born, and a blood traitor(he had never cared for titles but it was what others had said). He had known Lucius for many years and it was clear that Draco had become something far different from his father.

Cassia jolted around, as did the others. "Professor." She started out.

"I suggest you put your wands away."

Snape spoke with so much authority and intimidation; each word drawn out as if to be sure you were listening intently. "But, if you both so feel the urge to hex fellow students, by all means." He paused, giving Draco and Cassia a hard long look. "I would be than happy to supply you with no less than- _two weeks detention_."

The both of them put away their wands immediately. Knowing fully well Snape meant every word. He was a hard teacher and often came off rather cold.

However, he did tolerate both Malfoy and Cassia who were doing excellently in his potions class and never spoke out of turn.

Neither Draco's mom or Cassia's parents would have tolerated disrespect in a classroom, and despite how much fun Draco had when Harry and himself would goof around, his mother was one of the few people he fully respected and listened to. He knew if she received one letter of misbehavior from his professors, there would be hell to pay(daring Harry to fly his broom during lessons didn't count. Their instructor had walked away to assist a fellow gryffindor who had gotten injured, and they weren't technically inside a classroom).

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape started out. "And Ravenclaw as well."

Harvey and his friends looked as if they'd won before Severus continued. "Ten points for Slytherin. For choosing to start this- _pleasant confrontation_ in the first place." With that, the Professor turned on his heel and swiftly walked away.

Harvey glared at each of them before gesturing to his friends. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we catch a disease or something." His comment caused one of his friends to snicker as they all walked away.

When they were finally out if earshot, Harry shrugged with a playful smirk. "They can't help it." He started out. "They were dropped as infants and their brains stopped working years ago."

They all laughed at this before walking back toward the castle. Each of them thinking how lucky they were. For they all knew they would have each other's backs no matter what came their way.

As the four said their goodbyes, Harry and Draco made their way back toward the Gryffindor common room, distracted in their conversation regarding quidditch, when the staircase began to shift away from where they needed to be.

"Oh great." Draco said, sarcastically. "Where are we going now?"

Harry looked around, a little annoyed that he'd allowed himself to become so distracted."Might as well go this way. Before we go 'round in circles like two idiots."

Draco nodded as the two boys quickly stepped off the stairs and began to walk down the hall, before stopping at a large door. Glancing at one another, the two shrugged as if to say why not, before opening it and going inside.

The room was dark, as an eerie feeling seemed to fall over them both. "I think." Harry started out, sounding concerned. "We aren't supposed to be here."

"I know we aren't." Draco replied. "This is the third floor. It's forbidden."

Before either of them could react, a flame lit atop a tall stone support, as the caretaker's cat stepped into the room behind them with a loud meow.

"Filch's bloody cat!" Draco whispered. "Run!" He commanded before the two took off in a sprint, away from the cat.

With every tall stone they passed, another flame was lit, before the two reached another door.

Harry reached for the handle, realizing the door wouldn't budge. "Wouldn't happen to remember an unlocking spell would you?" Harry asked, annoyed he hadn't listened to Cassia and Hermione a little more during their studies in the library. He had the habit of learning just enough to ensure he passed his classes.

Pulling out his wand, Draco stood directly in front of the lock. "You can thank Cassia later. If she hadn't practiced the bloody spell a thousand times, I wouldn't!" With his wand outstretched, Draco began to speak.

"Alohomora." As the words left his mouth, the door unlocked before the boys jolted inside.

With their eyes on the door, the pair could hear Filch from the other side, as he checked to see if anyone was in the hall. Draco and Harry remained silent, holding their breath in an attempt to make absolutely no noise.

As Filch's steps had began to sound further and further away, Harry slowly turned around, with Draco's eyes still on the door.

"He left " Draco said with a sigh. "He must know the door was kept locked and didn't think anyone could get in."

"Yeah." Harry started out. "It had a good reason to be locked."

Draco's brows scrunched together as he noticed Harry's shaky voice. Turning to see what had gotten his friend's attention, Draco's eyes bulged at the sight of a massive three headed dog that began to rise to its' feet

All six eyes were on the boys, as it began to growl and snarl while rising to its' feet causing Draco and Harry to scream, reaching for the door to escape its' massive teeth.

Prying it open, the two bolted out, practically stumbling to the floor as the ferocious beast snapped at them both. The two pushed the door shut just before the dog could bash its way through.

Racing down the hall, their path was lit along the way as they headed straight for the stairs. Neither of them stopped running until they reached the portrait of the fat lady, quickly giving the password and rushing into the Gryffindor common room.

"Are they out of their minds?" Draco yells. "Who keeps something like that inside a school?"

"I-I don't know." Harry said still a little jolted. "But I think it was standing on a trap door. I noticed it when it began to stand up."

"A trap door?" Draco said confused. His breathing was still heavy, causing his chest to rise and fall. "What idiot would put _that_ above a door?"

Harry pulled out a small mirror from his pocket before shaking his head. "Beats me, but I think if we ask our genius friends they might have an answer."

Growing up, Harry had been given his father's old two way mirror while Sirius kept the other. They would often play imaginary games with them or keep in touch if Sirius had business to attend to while Harry would remain at home.

Once he left for Hogwarts, Sirius got him a second set, so he could keep in touch with his friends if they had not remained in the same house together( Sirius didn't think Draco was like his father but wondered if the boy would still be placed in Slytherin while he was certain Harry would be in Gryffindor).

When Draco and Harry had both been placed in Gryffindor, they'd decided they would give the other mirror to Cassia and Hermione, who they would often ask for help when neither of them knew the answer on an assignment.

"Hey." Harry whispered into the mirror. "Can either of you hear me?"

Hermione and Cassia had been sitting on the large blue couch, working on a transfiguration assignment, when the mirror in Cassia's pocket caugh their attention.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione smirked. "I wonder if they can't figure out how to conjure a proper blu bell flame." Hermione snickered as she spoke.

Cassia smiled with a shrug, pulling out the mirror she raised a brow upon noticing Harry's concerned expression. "Harry, what is it?" She asked worriedly, trying to keep her voice down as Hermione immediately moved to sit close to Cassia. There were others in the common room, but not close enough to notice if they remained quiet.

"We uh- found something on the third floor." Harry whispered.

Hermione sighed heavily. "What were you doing there, it's forbidden."

Harry shook his head impatiently. "Kind of beside the point, 'Mione." He started out. "And we didn't go there on purpose, the staircase changed on us."

"Yeah." Draco started out, leaning in to show his face in the mirror. "We had to hide when Filch was about to catch us. Which is when we saw _it_."

There was a look of surprise in his eyes that Cassia immediately noticed.

"Saw what?" She asked.

"A bloody three headed dog, that's what." Draco said, his whisper sounding more aggressive.

"What?" The girls replied in unison.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked. The two boys nodded fiercely. "What is that doing inside the castle?"

"That's what _I_ said." Draco announced with his hand on his chest.

"It was behind a locked door." Harry said, causing Cassia to smirk.

"You _were_ paying attention." She smiled remembering the day in the library where she'd been practicing the spell.

Harry smirked. "Actually it was Draco that had remembered. But that's when we found the killer dog. And- it was standing above a trap door."

"Who would be stupid enough to try to get down their?" Draco added.

Hermione glanced at Cassia surprised at what the boys found before speaking. "It's obvious, isn't it?" she said.

"What's obvious?" Harry asked.

"That's the point." Cassia cut in. "Whatever _was_ down there, they must not want people to get to it."

"Exactly." Hermione said matter of factly. "The dog is guarding something."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, I hope you enjoyed it! As much as I love the first and second year at Hogwarts, I wont be spending too much time in either, so you'll notice a lot of fast forwarding in the next few chapters. That doesn't mean I wont put my own twist and turns into each year as there will be obvious differences considering how much is different already, but I have a lot of story to tell and find that the biggest differences will begin in their third year(considering Sirius is not in Azkaban... but trust me I've got third year all laid out!).. If any of you are curious if Ron will play a role in my story, he does. It wont be significant, and I have no intention of bashing him, but like other characters he just wont be as prevalent as my other characters. Again, thanks for checking this story out! Leave a review if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

* * *

"That girl is a nightmare." Ronald Weasley said causing Seamus Finnigan to break into a fit of laughter.

"Thinks she's better than everyone! I hear Hermione just follows around Potter and Malfoy like a lost puppy and they can't seem to shake her."

Hermione, who had been walking just behind the two boys, overheard everything. Ron had obviously been referring to their time in class where she had tried to help him get his spell right but it had clearly backfired.

As the two continued to laugh on her behalf, Hermione fought the urge to break out into tears before running past the boys, accidentally bumping Ronald's shoulder along the way.

Realizing she must have heard everything, Ron stood silent, thinking of how his mother had lectured him on not treating others cruelly, and he'd done just that.

"Looks like the know-it-all heard you." Seamus said with a grin, clearly unshaken. To him she was a prissy Ravenclaw and nothing more.

With a sigh, Ron kept walking as the guilt began to rise in his chest.

* * *

Draco grabbed another handful of candy as Cassia headed for their table. Her eyes were full of worry as she forced herself between Harry and Draco, sitting the opposite direction of the two boys, paying little attention to the whispers of fellows students wondering what the bloody hell a Ravenclaw was doing at Gryffindor table.

"Sorry, did I forget to leave you a space?" Draco said sarcastically as one eyebrow began to raise, feeling annoyed she'd shoved him to make room.

Ignoring him, Cassia began to speak. "I haven't seen Hermione at all. And just yesterday she was talking about how excited she was for today's Halloween feast."

"I actually haven't seen her either." Harry pointed out between a bite of his chocolate. He scanned the room carefully, looking toward the front entrance as if waiting for his friend to enter.

"Have you tried _Ravenclaw_ table?" Draco said dryly.

Cassia's head snapped in his direction before her eyes began to narrow. "I can't believe I didn't think to check there. Thanks for the tip, _Sherlock_."

Draco smirked. He always enjoyed it when Cassia was up for a game of sarcastic wits and would have spouted something in return before Neville Longbottom leaned in toward them and began to speak. "Parvati Patil said she's been in the girls bathroom and wouldn't come out. Guess she's been in there crying all afternoon."

The three friends exchanged glances before Cassia rose to her feet. "I'll go talk to her." She announced, before quickly snatching one of the candies from Draco's grasp and shoving it in her mouth.

"Oi!" He shouted before Professor Quirrell bursted into the Great Hall. His breaths were shallow as he screamed with fear.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!" He ran between two of the house tables with his eyes frantically scanning the entire room. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" The professor came to a sudden halt as everyone around him remained silent. "Thought you ought to know." They were the last words Professor Quirrell said before collapsing to the floor in a dead faint.

Most of the students began to scream with terror, rising from their seats as drinks and food spilled to the floor in the midst of the sudden chaos. Cassia's face scrunched together at the sheer amount of screaming before a boy went plowing past her, driving his shoulder into her back, causing her to soar toward the floor. Draco, who had risen to his feet seconds before, reached out his arms, wrapping one firmly across her chest, just in time. His quick reflexes had kept her from hitting the ground as his words were barely audible.

"Got you." Cassia was sure that's what he'd said, though she couldn't be sure as everyone was still screaming and dashing around.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted above the noise, causing everyone to finally be still.

With his hands raised above his head, Dumbledore continued. "Everyone will please not panic." He paused, as his eyes moved across the room with determination. "Now, Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers, will follow me to the dungeons."

With nods of agreement, some of the older students began to rise to their feet.

"Gryffindors this way!" A red headed boy demanded, as Cassia was about to make her way toward the other Ravenclaws. Draco, reaching for her arm, pulled her back.

"Be careful." He said. His grey eyes were serious and full of sincerity. She swallowed and nodded, holding back the urge to grin for fear that he'd ruin such a sweet moment with a sarcastic remark if he saw her light up.

Letting her go, she made her way toward her classmates as they were being lead out the of the Great Hall and toward their own dormitories. With a sudden gasp, she remembered Hermione was still in the bathroom. Cassia paused, as everyone continued to move forward. Looking toward her house Prefect, she knew he would never notice if she ran the other way, considering his eyes were focused straight ahead.

As the space between her housemates and herself began to grow, Cassia made a hard left down an empty corridor and headed straight for the girl's bathroom.

Taking another turn, Cassia stopped mid stride as she watched the troll enter the bathroom. Fearing for Hermione's safety, she dashed toward the bathroom, pulling out her wand and hoping she could think of something to defeat the unintelligent but massive creature.

Just as she entered, Hermione let out a hurtling scream as the troll used the cleaver in its' hand in an attempt to smash the young witch. Dodging to the side, Hermione rolled across the floor out of the way, barely missing the troll's crushing blow.

"Hermione watch out!" Cassia yelled, as the troll took another swing at Hermione as she ducked just below it. Three stalls shattered as pieces of wood soared across the room, while Hermione crawled desperately out of the way.

With her wand outstretched, Cassia pointed it toward the cleaver before speaking the spell she'd gotten down to an art form over the last few weeks.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She said, as the cleaver quickly raised above the Troll's head and out of his grasp.

Grunting in confusion, the troll looked up at the cleaver. Cassia released her concentration, causing the cleaver to fall, hitting the troll square in the head with impressive force.

The troll teetered back in forth, as Cassia quickly moved out of the way realizing the beast was about to collapse. It hit the floor hard, as the ground seemed to rumble from the impact.

"Woah." The two girls seemed to say in unison.

Rising to her feet, Hermione was about to speak before Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell entered the room with a gasp.

Cassia turned to face them, before quickly placing her wand at her hip.

"My goodness!" Professor McGonagall started out. "Explain yourselves, both of you!" She demanded, as her eyes fell from Hermione to Cassia.

"When I left the Great Hall, I remembered Hermione was still in the bathroom, unaware of the troll. I was worried about her, so I went to warn her and get her back with our group."

"That's when Cassia used a levitation spell to get the troll's cleaver out of its hand." Hermione added. "It was trying to crush me. Honestly, if it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead."

"I understand your desire to protect your friend, Miss Picquery, but this was quite foolish. You should have told your house Prefect immediately." Mcgonagall said, as Hermione glanced toward Snape, who rushed to cover the blood on his leg. Narrowing her eyes for a moment, she turned her attention back to McGonagall.

"I honestly would have expected more rational behavior on your part." She finished, causing Cassia's eyes to avert to the floor, feeling a little shameful. "You're right. Sorry Professor McGonagall.

"That being said, you clearly managed to stay calm and protect your friend in the process. Five points will be rewarded to Ravenclaw. "McGonagall stated, causing Cassia's head to immediately rise as a smile emerged on her face. "For sheer dumb luck."

Snape and Mcgonagall exited the bathroom, leaving Quirrell alone with the two young students. "Perhaps you two ought to go." He started out. "M-Might wake up." He shuttered, as his eyes stayed on the seemingly unconscious troll.

With a soft grunt the troll shifted unexpectedly, causing Quirrell to scream and jolt backwards. Trying to laugh off his behavior he ushered the girls to exit the bathroom once more.

Cassia and Hermione began to walk toward their dormitories in silence, until they were out of the Professor's earshot.

"I can't believe you came looking for me alone like that." Hermione started out. "I'd expect it from Harry and Draco but not you."

Cassia turned to face her friend in anger, wondering if she'd heard her right. She couldn't understand how she could come off so rude after having just kept her from getting hurt. She was about to speak before Hermione interrupted.

"But." She started out. "That doesn't mean I'm not grateful you did. I could have been killed back there if you hadn't" She paused, pulling her friend into a warm embrace. "Thank you." She whispered.

Cassia smirked, returning the hug in full force. "You would have done the same for me." She chuckled before continuing. "And left without thinking it through in order to protect me."

Pulling away, Hermione laughed. "Maybe even that."

* * *

Hermione took another bite of her breakfast as her eyes remained on Harry. She'd been eyeing him from across the Great Hall all morning, fully aware he still hadn't taken a single bite of his food.

"He's got to eat." She said, causing Cassia to look up from her mound of food.

"Hmm?" Cassia said, with her mouth still full of egg.

"Harry still hasn't eaten. He won't stand a chance if he just skips eating all together." Hermione said, shaking her head in concern.

"He's just nervous." Cassia said. "Once he gets his first match in, all those nerves will be gone. It is Harry afterall."

Hermione nodded as Cassia continued to eat. She couldn't argue Cassia's point. Harry was meant for Quidditch, and most days he was exceedingly confident. It was simply first day jitters.

As she took another sip of her juice, Hermione watched as Professor Snape approached Harry. Saying something, she tried to read his lips carefully before failing miserably. Soon, the professor walked away but Hermione instantly took notice in his limp.

"Guess that would explain the blood."

Swallowing her food, Cassia's eyebrows instantly rose up. "Sorry. Blood?" She asked surprised.

"The blood I saw on Professor Snape's leg last night." Hermione said, facing Cassia once Snape was out of sight. "I wondered what happened to him, but didn't see a wound. I wonder if he-." Hermione paused before shaking her head. "Shouldn't jump to that."

"Jump to what?" Cassia asked curiously.

"Well." Hermione said, whispering so the others at their table couldn't overhear. "I wonder if he got the wound from the troll."

Cassia pondered what Hermione had said for a moment. She knew he'd been in the Great Hall when Quirrell had come barrelling in with the news of the troll. She'd seen him with her own eyes. Her face seemed to scrunch together as Cassia tried to understand where Hermione was going with this. When it finally hit her, Cassia's head jerked toward her friend as her eyes widened with sudden realization.

"You think he let the troll in himself?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. It seems odd he would want to risk hurting someone, but trolls aren't that smart and couldn't have gotten inside the school without a little help."

"Maybe he hoped it would be a distraction." Cassia added as the wheels inside her head continued to turn.

"A distraction?" Hermione asked, taking another sip of her juice.

"So he could try to get passed the three headed dog"

Hermione's mouth fell open. The two girls were clever and it seemed that when they put their minds together, not much could get passed them. "Maybe-" Hermione paused before shaking her head. "But we can't be sure and it's not enough that anyone would actually believe us."

Cassia nodded. "Ain't that the truth."

Remembering the events of last night, Cassia decided a change of subject was needed.

"So." She started out. "Are you going to tell me why you're entire face was red from hours of exhausting tears? Even after we talked to the boys abojt what happened last night, you _still_ wouldn't tell me. Did you think I would let it go forever?"

Hermione's eye shifted to those closest to them, hoping they hadn't heard. "Not here." She whispered.

Cassia shrugged before wiping a few crumbs from breakfast off her hands. Fine with me, I'm done eating." Rising to her feet, she adjusted her school clothes. "Where should we go before the match begins?"

With a deep sigh, Hermione rose from her seat. She had come to realize just how persistent Cassia could be and knew she would have to explain yesterday's events, even if she wished she could simply forget them altogether.

As the two made their way down out of the great hall. Hermione's eyes looked toward Ron. Much to her surprise, he had already been looking her way. His eyes were filled with regret, until Ron realized she'd witnessed him staring and had quickly turned away.

It was clear he was regretting having said such cruel things, but it didn't change that he'd said them. A part if her wished to confront him while the other thought it wasn't worth the effort.

When the two had reached an empty corridor, Cassia leaned against the wall. "So what upset you so much?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

Hermione bit her lip before gripping her arms around her waist. "Remember when we left Professor Flitwick's classroom and I headed for the courtyard while you went back to our dormitories?

"Of course." Cassia started out. "I wanted a Moon Pie."

With a smirk at her very American friend, Hermione continued. "Well- I overheard Ronald Weasley saying some very cruel things about me."

Cassia gave a gesture for Hermione to continue, obviously wanting to know what it was he'd said. "He said I was a nightmare. That I think I'm better than everyone and that I follow my friends around like a lost puppy and none of you can get rid of me.."

Cassia rose a single brow. "Do you think myself, Draco, or Harry really feel that way?"

"Well, no but-" Hermione started out before Cassia interrupted.

"Then it doesn't matter what someone else says. I am glad to have become friends with you, Hermione. He's just peeved because you corrected him in class and turns out you were right. It's called jealousy and it ain't a pretty look." Cassia spoke her last words, letting out that southern drawl, as she so often did before smiling at Hermione.

Hermione smiled with her eyes facing the ground. "I thought you might go punch him in the face or something."

Cassia laughed. "That sounds like Draco or Harry." The two girls laughed in agreement, picturing the boys punching their way to victory. "Besides." Cassia started out. "I save all my anger for the Slytherins.

The two girls continued to laugh and chat, before making their way toward the quidditch field.

"Speaking of the boys." Cassia started out. "They are going to want to know what upset you and they won't stop pesterin' until they do."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "How is it that everyone knew?"

Cassia explained all that Neville had said causing Hermione's shoulders to slouch as she faced the ground. "I suppose I will just have to tell them, but under the condition that they don't do anything stupid."

Cassia snorted. "Fat chance."

"Speaking of fat things, what do you bet your enormous cat, Bilbo, and Crookshanks have knocked over my books again?" Hermione said, with a laugh. "I'd love to go back to our dorms just once and not find a mess."

Cassia eyebrows lifted as she smiled. "I'd say they did that ages ago." She giggled. "Now the two are napping innocently on our beds while our books are scattered all over the floor."

The two shared a knowing laugh. Ever since their cats had mett, it had been one disaster after the next. The cats were partners in crime, constantly chasing one another, swiping items off desks, and having absurd climbing contests until papers and quill ink went soaring. It was about as messy as Harry and Draco could be in their conquests, and the thought made Cassia smile. Apparently she was just destined to be surrounded by chaos, and if only she realized then how true that statement was….

* * *

Draco and Harry sat across from Cassia and Hermione, who both studied quietly while Draco finished his apple.

Harry, who was still beaming from catching the snitch, smiled to himself at the memory and how proud Sirius had been watching from the visitor's stand.

"Cochlea Transfero." Cassia said, waving her wand three times, with her eyes remaining on the small snail to her left.

"Poor little guy." Cassia said as the four friends stared at the creature that was currently half himself and half a teapot.

"I think we aren't moving our wrist correctly in the last motion." Hermione pointed out, as she too had failed to transfigure the snail into a proper tea pot yet.

"Reparifarge." Cassia said, reversing the spell altogether. "Right. Maybe a tad sharper?" She finished, in regards to Hermione's point.

"You're brains are going to explode concentrating that hard." Draco said before taking his final bite of apple, leaving only the core. He tossed it at Harry's head who seemed to be in some gitty trance.

Harry gave Draco an annoyed expression before Cassia spoke out. "Maybe your brain would work if you _actually_ used it."

Draco smirked. "I bet you three galleons I can do that spell right now."

Hermione raised an unconvinced brow. "You've hardly studied at all. While the two of us have been practicing not stop."

Cassia narrowed her eyes. Draco was a natural at spells, and his confidence could be annoying but he wasn't one to make a false boast. Still, she was intrigued to see whether or not he could actually do it and a measly three galleons was nothing to her.

"Fine. Let's see you do it."

Harry, finally out of his daze, smiled with intrigue. "This ought to be good."

Sitting up right, Draco moved his wand effortlessly, reciting the same spell Cassia had said just moments ago. With all eyes on the snail, the four watched as it turned into a perfect teapot.

Cassia sighed shaking her head while Hermione's mouth fell open in both shock and frustration. After so much hard work and to watch her friend who gave 60% effort at best do so with ease was a little more than nauseating. "That is not fair! Why does everything come so easy to you? I work five times harder than you and yet-"

"Don't get your wand in a knot, Granger." Draco interrupted. "I was up last night practicing just so I could win this bet."

Harry laughed. "I love it when a plan works out."

Cassia smirked rolling her eyes. "Figures."

Hermione let out a frustrated grunt before looking back at her spell book, trying to get passed the fact that she'd fell right into his little prank. Both Harry and Draco had a way of getting under Hermione's skin that was all their own.

"By the way, Hermione." Harry said, taking on a much more serious manner. "What happened yesterday? I mean, other than the incident with the troll. What made you cry?"

Hermione sighed. She'd known they would bring it up but had tried to keep it from coming up. Fiddling with the grass, she shrugged. "Someone said something rude about me. Called me a nightmare and said I think I'm better than everyone. And- well- that you two don't really like me and I just follow you around."

Draco and Harry exchanged stern looks before Harry spoke up. "Who said that?" He asked, making no attempt to hide his anger.

Hermione raised her hand, as if gesturing for them to relax. "Honestly, I saw how guilty he looked today in the Great Hall. I don't think he meant what he said."

"He?" Harry and Draco said in unison.

Cassia rolled her eyes. "It was Ronald Weasley."

Hermione snapped her head towards her friend. "Cassia!"

"They would have found out either way." Cassia answered.

"There he is now." Harry said before rising to his feet. The others quickly turned their heads watching Harry walk aggressively towards Ron, with Draco not far behind him.

"Oh no." Hermione said feeling anxious.

"Oi! Weasley." Draco called out, causing Ron to come to a hault before turning toward Draco.

Even from a distance, Cassia and Hermione could see the frantic expression on the young wizards face. Looking at one another the girls began to rise, realizing there was a chance they might have to get involved.

Ron gripped his wand in his pocket. Thinking he might get jinxed by two of the most renowned boys in school. The boy who everyone thought would be like his imprisoned father but seemed to be proving them wrong, and the boy who lived.

Looking toward Hermione, Ron's grip began to loosen from his wand, feeling as if in some way he likely deserved whatever they had planned.

As soon as Draco and Harry reached Ron, a small crowd began to form. Each of the students curious as to why both Potter and Malfoy looked so angry, and hoping to see a good fight.

"You think she's a nightmare?" Harry asked aggressively.

"N-no." Ron said sheepishly. His eyes seemed to rapidly shift between them both as if he expected one of them to pounce

"Harry stop. It doesn't matter any-" Cassia started out before she was cut off.

"You don't get to talk to our friends like that and just because you're a Gryffindor doesn't mean you get a free pass." Draco snapped.

Harry nodded in complete agreement, never once taking his eyes away from Ron.

Though Cassia didn't want there to be a fight, she couldn't help but somewhat admire how quickly the boys were to jump to protect Hermione. Sure it wasn't the rational thing to do, but it was evident how much they both cared. Despite all their pranks, sarcastic comments, and snarky behavior(especially when it came to Draco who was somehow worse than even Harry) the two cared deeply for Cassia and Hermione, and often showed it in their own irrational way.

"I shouldn't have said it." Ron mumbled almost incoherently. His face was as red as his hair when he looked toward Hermione. "I take it back." Holding out his hand for her to shake, Ron swallowed, hoping to make peace before his mother found out everything and rung his neck for teasing a girl.

Harry and Draco looked surprised as if his gesture was the last thing they were expecting.

Hermione, who smiled sweetly at the boy, took his offered hand. "Forget it ever happened." she said politely.

"Well, that was boring." Draco mumbled to Harry who nodded in response.

"Yeah, not a single hex, jinx, or punch was thrown." Harry said.

Cassia smiled at Hermione and Ron before facing the boys. "Glad that's worked out but we forgot to tell you both something."

Harry raised a brow. "About what?"

Even Hermione, who wasn't sure what Cassia was referring to look confused.

Cassia turned to Hermione. Her eyes met Ron's for a moment before looking back at Hermione and trying to be cryptic. "Regarding _the other night."_ She started out, waiting for Hermione to catch on. "With the _Professor."_ Her last word was drawn out before continuing. "And the troll."

"I heard about that!" Ron interrupted. The whole school's been talking about it! That was wicked!"

Cassia smirked. "Trust me, it wasn't as exciting as it sounds." She grabbed the boys by their arms and pulled them away from Ron. "Bye!" she waved before motioning Hermione to follow.

"I'm still miffed you didn't at least look for me before going off to find Hermione." Draco said as his eyes narrowed at Cassia when she'd finally stopped dragging Draco and Harry.

"You'll live." She replied waving him off. "Besides, Hermione and I forgot to tell you both something…" She paused, trying to think of the right word. "Strange."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well." Hermione started out. "I noticed Professor Snape had blood on his leg the night the troll came in, and then he was limping the morning before your first match."

"And?" Draco said, urging her to get to the point.

"Well." She said, looking to Cassia for a moment. "We don't have proof but what if he let the troll in as a distraction?"

Harry glanced at each of his friends with contemplation in his eyes. "A distraction?"

Draco's eyes seemed to light up. "To get passed the three headed dog."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly what we thought. But it's not like we can prove it, and who is going to believe first years anyway."

"You've got a point there." Harry started out. "But, I know someone who will believe us. And might be able to help us figure all this out."

Hermione tilted her head curiously. "Who?" She asked.

Draco, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly who Harry was referring to before he even spoke.

"My Godfather, Sirius." Harry said with a prideful grin.

"Looks like it's time to use the _other_ two way mirror tonight." Draco said, as he side smiled at each of them.

"When you do." Hermione started out, wishing she could be there but understanding they would do it late at night and in their common room.

The two way mirrors were useful but also quite risky. Not only were they a violation of school rules but if anyone saw or overheard it could mean all sorts of trouble.

Still, each of them knew how helpful they'd been in keeping in touch with one another and knowing Sirius might be able to give them some much needed insight as to what was really going on, made it all worth the risk.

"You'll tell us everything once you've spoken?" Hermione said, making it clear she was demanding this and not just asking.

Harry nodded. "Quicker than you can say Quidditch."

It had been several months since the boys had spoken with Sirius. He'd actually given them some extremely good advice on how to figure out what was really going on, and that was to not only befriend Hagrid the groundskeeper, but to figure out if there was anything he knew(Sirius had called him a giant buffoon but a kind one at that).

Sirius was likely the only living adult willing to aid four eleven year olds in discovering something that could ultimately be extremely dangerous, but Sirius wasn't exactly what someone might call mature. In truth, he was just as curious as they were, and hoped aiding them would lead to answers(besides it wasn't like he had been the safest student at Hogwarts. Between himself and James he was lucky he'd lived to tell the tale).

For the kids, getting to know Hagrid better had him opening up and at what point he had let slip that Dumbledore had been aiding Nicholas Flamel and that it was none of their business what Dumbledore been guarding for him.

Of course once they told Sirius about Nicholas he explained to them who he was and the powerful stone he'd invented. To him, it had made sense why someone would have wanted to steal it, but he wasn't entirely convinced it was Snape. The man was insufferable, greasy, and pompous but Dumbledore trusted him with his very life which kept Sirius unsure if it had really been him trying to steal it. Dumbledore, after all, was one of the wisest wizards Sirius had ever known.

Eventually, Sirius had made the kids promise him they wouldn't do anything reckless and if they _did_ discover the truth they would immediately inform a teacher rather than do anything on their own to which each of them had agreed, albeit reluctantly(Draco and Harry most of all).

For a while, there search had gone cold, and when Draco and Harry decided to leave their dorms late at night to explain to Hagrid that they were afraid someone was going to try and steal the philosopher's stone, he'd merely reassured them that was impossible.

It was that same night that things began to change. Having been caught by Professor Mcgonagall on their way back to their dorms, the boys had been sentenced to detention. Which meant a trip to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. It was there that Harry had survived an attack against Voldemort when Firenze, a centaur, protected him.

Firenze hadn't spared Harry any details, explaining who was _really_ after the Philosopher's Stone and why, which had Harry and Draco chomping at the bits until the moment they could explain everything to the girls and Sirius.

Upon doing so, Sirius had urged them to immediately tell Dumbledore everything. He knew someone would need to help Voldemort retrieve and regardless of who, there was no time to lose.

It was how the four friends had ended up sprinting down corridors together in order to speak to Dumbledore right away. If Sirius had said waist no time they wouldn't. Especially when he told them he would be on his way and retrieve both Cassia's parents as well as Draco's mother. Each of them knew there was no time to lose. Cassia and Hermione did their best to keep up with the boys but found it was harder then it seemed, though they were not far behind, and pushed down the halls till the very end.

"Professor Mcgonagall!" Harry yelled, causing Minerva to quickly glance up at the four children barreling toward her desk. She dropped her book in concern, giving each of them her full attention.

"We have to speak with Dumbledore immediately!" Cassia said with urgency.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid he isn't here. He's been called away on urgent business."

Cassia sighed in utter aggravation. It was as if the four of them had the worst timing ever. Her hands ran through her curly locks as she tried to relax with no avail. "You don't understand!" She said, doing nothing to hide her current frustration.

"Someone is going to try to steal the Philosopher's Stone!" Draco added. In his mind, if anyone needed to be stopped it was Voldemort. He'd tried to kill Harry, succeeded in killing Harry's parents, and created a monster out of the father Draco would never know.

Minerva's eyes filled with fear and shock as she tried to take in the magnitude of what they were saying. She also didn't understand how they could have possibly discovered such information but the fact that they knew was jarring and she knew it was likely that the stone was in danger of being found. She couldn't, however, keep them involved. They were, after all, just kids. Trying to reign in her emotions, Minerva gave a straight face.

"I don't know how the four of you have found out about the stone but I assure you it is perfectly safe." Giving each of them a stern expression, she continued."Now, each of you will return to your dormitories at once, and not discuss this further with _anyone."_

Each of them were shocked. They couldn't believe how quickly she'd turned them away, but Draco was the most stubborn of them all, and wouldn't give in to her demand that easily. "Professor, you don't understand." He started out. "Someone doesn't want it for themselves, they are getting for-"

"That is quite enough, Mr. Malfoy. I have already explained the stone is safe. Now, before I am forced to have you all spend the week in detention, quite possibly during the hours of quidditch practice." She made a point to look directly at Harry as she said this. "Then I suggest you head back to your dorms at once."

The four of them looked defeated, glancing at one another in both shock and disappointment before slowly turning around and walking away with their heads toward the ground.

When each of them were out of sight, Minerva immediately stood from her seat. The breath she'd been holding finally released, as she gripped her wand. There was no time to lose, she needed to speak to Severus, hoping the two of them could stop who ever was after the stone….

As Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Cassia reached a corridor where the friends would need to part in order to head toward their own dorms, each of them came to a halt.

Cassia's arms crossed over her chest. She could see it on Draco's and Harry's faces that neither of them intended to actually listen to the Professor. They were much too headstrong and willing to save the day without a second guess. She too was willing to save the ones she cared about, even if she didn't have everything planned out, but she also knew that without herself and Hermione the boys might not be able to make it to the stone. She also had a feeling the giant man eating dog would not be their only obstacle. Dumbledore wouldn't make it so easy.

Draco looked to Harry, who nodded in response as if they could read each other's thoughts. In a way, they could but not really. They were just similar and knew if something had to be done, no one would stand in their way.

"You need us." Cassia said with her eyes moving from Draco to Harry.

"No, we can't!" Hermione started out, realizing what her friends were planning and hoping she could stop them. "Mcgonagall will have our heads! Besides, even if we get passed the dog do you think that will be our only obstacle? Dumbledore-" She was throwing everything she could at her friends to make them stop before Cassia raised a hand to silence her.

"Hermione, even if you and I walk back to our dorms do you really think that will stop either of them?" She paused, letting Hermione consider this. "Without us, they could get hurt." Cassia pointed a stern finger at them both before continuing. "Don't even say it's not true."

Harry smirked. "I wasn't going to say anything." He turned to Draco with a grin.

"Besides, if Voldemort has something to do with this, we could use the backup." Draco added, knowing he could rile up both girls with that one.

Hermione looked aghast as her fists went into tight balls. "Back up?"

Cassia rolled her eyes, not in the mood for Draco's games. "Don't worry Hermione, if anything I can punch Draco in the face and hopefully he can be live bait as we sneak pass the dog."

Harry ignored each of them before pulling out his wand. "We go now, and stop whoever is after the stone together."

The four of them could butt heads easier than most, but Harry had been right. They would do this together.

* * *

 **A/N That was chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will only be a portion of PS then we will move on to COS. As i have said before, the first two books/movies I plan on moving through quickly. Just to establish a little of how the characters feel along with my my story.**

 **I know how different Draco is, but I hope you all feel it makes sense. I mean, he did have COMPLETELY different morals instilled in his life at a young age by a interacial couple, who would have faced a lot of controversy, especially in the eighties. My parents are interacial and because of this, it has made me who I am.**

 **I also think relying on Sirius for help makes sense. He tends to make more childish decisions and I think it fits that he would help them but step in if things got out of hand.**

 **Anyway, leave a review if you like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own HP, obviously**

* * *

 **July 11th, 1993**

Killian sighed, running a hand through his shortly kept hair as he walked toward the conference-press room of M.A.C.U.S.A Headquarters ready to give an official statement to the public on behalf of both countries.

As the current magical ambassador for England and America, it was his job to oversee matters just like this, and these were the ones he dreaded the most. The ones that could leave nothing but turmoil, destruction, and heartache in their wakes. The ones where both countries would likely be pointing fingers as to who was truly to blame.

Still, he would do everything in his power to defuse the situation. Especially since what had occurred wouldn't just affect the two magical congresses but those he cared about most, as one of America's most notorious dark witches had aided in the escape of an Azkaban Prisoner. That prisoner was none other than Draco's father.

The news that he'd just heard over an hour ago, had hit him with such force, he'd almost lost his footing. It was of course decided that both Narcissa and Draco be placed under Auror protection and taken to a secret location to ensure their safety, but Killian was quick to add that Lucius would likely have a vendetta against the family who had created such a change in his.

He was certain that when Lucius discovered his only son had lived under the roof of a family that associated with muggles and muggle-borns alike, had influenced Draco and was likely the reason he'd become a Gryffindor and best friends to the boy who lived, his hatred would rage until said family was wiped out.

It hadn't taken much to convince the heads of congress that he was likely right before Victoria and Cassia were sent off for the summer as well. Very few knew the location, and those who did were bound by an unbreakable vow to keep the information safe.

Killian hadn't enjoyed being away from his wife and daughter after such news, but knew that both magical communities needed to know something was being done and order would soon be restored. It was up to him to provide that kind of comfort and he hoped his words would be enough.

"You'll give your speech and there will be time for five questions." Wallace, his long time assistant, had stated before pulling open the door.

With a nod, Killian entered the room, as members of press from across the globe quickly began to rise to their feet in anticipation.

* * *

One Week Later

Draco stared at the enchanted ceiling, watching the clouds gently move as if a wind had suddenly built inside his small but adequate room. As the sun continued to rise, the ceiling above changed to imitate the view; casting vibrant shades of orange and red across the gray walls.

His mind seemed to be racing over every detail of his life as he considered the news of his father. He wondered what the man would think of him now after everything Draco had been through in the last couple of years at Hogwarts(not to mention the way he'd spent his life before attending school).

Afterall, it was Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Cassia that had gotten pass each obstacle and discovered Professor Quirrell was a conduit for Voldemort all along.

When they'd reached the wizard's chess, it was thanks to Draco's excellent strategy and gameplay they'd won. Upon entering the grand room with the mirror of Erised, Quirrell had sent Cassia, Draco, and Hermione soaring across the room and directly into the stone wall, rendering their small frames unconscious, given Harry was the only one he truly wanted.

Still, they'd worked together as one. Hermione knowing everything about Devil's Snare, Cassia realizing which key they would need and spotting it before Harry retrieved it on the broom, and finally Draco's skills at chess. Each playing a significant part in order to save the school.

In his second year, the dark wizard, Aduna Adams had gotten her hands on Tom Riddle's Diary. Which, as it had turned out, had been hidden at Malfoy Manor. During the summer before school, Draco and his mother had left their home to celebrate Harry's birthday. Upon returning, the entire manor had been turned upside down.

It was clear whoever had ransacked the manor was looking for something specific, but as far as Draco and Narcissa knew all their belongings remained in the home, and poor Dobby-the family house elf- had been rendered unconscious during the event.

For months the random invasion remained a mystery that was quickly overshadowed with news of the Chamber of Secrets being opened at Hogwarts.

Soon, gossip began to spread and students couldn't decide whether Draco or Harry was the heir of Slytherin. Harry, who could speak Parseltongue. And Draco, whose father was a servant of the Dark Lord. To most students, it could have been either of them (despite them both having stopped Voldemort just a year before. It was amazing to Draco how thick people could get when it came to pointing blame at who they considered the easiest targets).

Hermione and Cassia had worked harder than ever to discover what or who could be petrifying victims at such an alarming rate, and how they were managing to do so without being detected.

As months passed, it seemed the two girls had cracked the case, but not before Hermione was petrified(as awful as Cassia, Draco, and Harry had felt, they found comfort in knowing she was still alive and would soon be revived by Madam Pomfrey's concoction).

It was only under Sirius' strict instructions that the children not go into the sewers of the school, after Cassia realized the basilisk must be navigating through the pipes, which explained why Myrtle had been attacked in the bathroom).

Sirius, fearing the bloody school would ignore the children once more, took matters into his own hands. With the help of Remus Lupin, his long time friend, they managed to defeat the basilisk, and destroy Voldemort's diary with the venom of one of the fangs(which Remus stated the fang needed to be saved as it was strange that nothing else seemed to work on it and he knew he'd need to research why… Not to mention how vague Dumbledore had been regarding the entire incident when they'd discussed their dealing with Voldemort. It was.. Strange, to say the least, and only made Remus feel as if he hadn't been given all the details).

Though Sirius and Remus had been the ones to fight the basilisk, without Draco and his friends, Voldemort had likely succeeded, and the thought had him wondering what Lucius would have said to him had he been there to witness it all.

Draco and Lucius had shared a name. That was it. Beyond that it seemed they were as distant, in beliefs and character, as the east was from the west. And having witnessed what so much hate toward someone because of their blood could cause, there was no doubt in Draco's mind he was on the right side of things(his father did wind up in prison and was despised by the entire wizarding community, afterall).

Having to go into hiding hadn't settled right with Draco. He'd almost wished he could just confront his father and be done with it. At least if he did, then himself and the people he cared about could be at home where they belonged. Still, he also knew the risk Lucius could have toward his mother who had chosen to testify against him, and Narcissa's well being meant more to him than his own life. If one thing was for certain and Lucius had somehow managed to find them, Draco was ready to protect his mother at all costs. Including killing the bastard if need be. Even if he had some dark witch who called herself "The Witch Servant of Voldemort" aiding him. Draco would take them both on(Draco had the tendency to think very highly of himself, but more than just his overconfidence, was his willingness to protect his mother).

"Hungry?" Cassia asked as she stood in the doorway to Draco's room.

Her long curls fell to her waist as she fiddled with a strand, waiting for Draco's response.

Cassia had grown in the last few months, and was beginning to look more like her mother, in face and frame, day by day. Draco, too had grown, and was now several inches taller than his closest friends. It seemed that with finally becoming a teenager, everything was changing. Whether that meant physical appearance or knowledge of a possible impending future, his third year at Hogwarts(if he was as able to bloody go, Draco worried.) would be vastly different.

"My mom made hashbrowns and bacon." She added, tapping her stomach excitedly.

"I'll be down in a minute." Draco answered. His eyes were still glued to the enchanted ceiling.

Cassia bit her lip, nodding. She'd noticed how quiet Draco had been since the moment they'd heard news of his father's escape. She hadn't even received a single smart remark since they'd arrived at the beach house in Lincoln City, Oregon. His distance was beginning to fill Cassia with worry, but she understood Draco would have a lot on his mind. He was the kind of boy who cared deeply for his loved ones, and knowing their safety could be at risk because of his own father must have been hard to digest.

"Okay." She replied before making her way toward the kitchen.

With a sigh, Draco sat upright in his bed, trying to escape the loud thoughts that continued to crowd his mind. He couldn't change his father's escape nor could he change that everyone was right in assuming Lucius would likely seek him out. For now, he would simply have to keep his guard up and when the time came to fight, count on his own skill to keep himself and the ones he loved alive.

After a quicker shower and change of clothes, Draco made his way down the hall of the single level beach home. He could hear his mother and Victoria talking to one another from the dining room as he glanced toward the sliding door that exited from the living room. Outside, the ocean was within walking distance, and could be seen just beyond the small yard.

"Good morning, Draco." Victoria said, with a warm smile.

"Morning, dear." His mother said between sips of her tea. Her hair was curled and pinned in a vintage updo, and her makeup already was already done despite it only being eight in the morning. Narcissa was always so well put together, and it was why Draco had chosen to dress before coming down. A Malfoy always took pride in their appearance, and breakfast was no different. His dark grey button down and black slacks were finely pressed without a single wrinkle in sight.

Cassia, who still wore pajamas, smiled as she placed a fork full of hashbrowns on top of her toast before taking a bite. "Any chance Draco and I could go down to the beach and check out the no-maj festival this weekend?" She asked, looking to both her mother and Narcissa. "It's finally sunny out and I've had my fill of indoor activities."

Cassia pouted her lip, looking to Draco, hoping he'd agree to going. With a smirk he rolled his eyes, shrugging as if to reply he didn't care.

Like many times before, Draco could feel the pit of his stomach respond to Cassia's smile, that lit up the hazel in her eyes. But he'd grown used to the sensation how to ignore it entirely. Cassia was simply a beautiful girl and it wasn't as if Draco was too daft to notice, he just knew better than to acknowledge a senseless reaction when she was more to him then a possible first kiss(not to mention it was just as likely Cassia saw him as a brother and nothing more. Which from that point of view seemed a bit pervy).

"If Douglas is okay with it, I don't see why

not." Victoria started out, looking to Narcissa. "We place the disguise spell on them anyway"(which allowed them to still look like one another to each other but differently to the rest of the world). She paused pointing a stern finger at them both. "And if they promise not to make spectacles of themselves I will be fine with it."

Narcissa sighed before giving a quick nod. "Both of you don't stray from Douglas' view."

Cassia beamed as she shoved the last few bites of her breakfast into her mouth."Wouldn't dream of it." She said before using her wand to send her plate and empty cup toward the sink, rushing down the hall to get ready.

"Draco?" Victoria started. "Watch over each other" She winked.

Draco nodded with confidence. It was an overwhelming compliment that both Killian and Victoria trusted him to keep her safe, and they'd said as much, as he'd proven just that by standing beside her through everything so far.

"And Draco?" His mother said, wanting him to not feel so isolated, but still filled with worry over hers husband's escape. "No unnecessary heroic acts for once. Not when it comes to him."

Draco hadn't expected this. She'd said very little since they'd find out Lucius escaped, and it was almost as if she refused to acknowledge it all. He could see the worry hidden behind her eyes, despite her efforts to disguise it. Draco's eyebrows seemed to narrow as his jaw tensed. For a moment he'd wanted to console her and explain they'd be okay and he'd make sure of it, but held his tongue.

"Alright, mum." He replied, obediently.

As Draco continued to eat, the two mothers continued to make pleasant conversation. Commenting on such things as how the Oregon Coast was cloudy much like England most days or the different places either of them had visited in their lifetime. Something about their simple conversation made Draco think they were merely distracting themselves from the worries around them. Like if they just kept talking, their minds wouldn't focus on the one thought that loomed over them all. Perhaps being raised by two strong and determined woman was exactly why he was attempting to do the same.

Cassia exhaled slowly, shaking off the sudden butterflies that filled her stomach. Having just put on a fresh coat of mascara, and a blush lip balm, she leaned against the far wall from the sink staring at her own reflection. She'd always had large eyes but the mascara had shown just how long her dark lashes were, making her eyes all the more honey green. She hardly ever pinned up her hair(given how thick her hair was and the sheer amount of time it took to do so) and instead let it surround her as usual, as it touched the yellow summer dress she'd chosen to wear. It was thinly strapped, fell just above her knees, and was covered in small blue flowers. Underneath were thigh length spandex, since she assumed she'd be able to convince him to get on one ride(and these spandex had a place to hold her wand securely). On her feet were a pair of all white sneakers and blue socks that peeked slightly beyond her shoe.

She'd done her best to look adorable but in truth she knew it was in vain. Over her second year at Hogwarts, Cassia began to see Draco in a different light. She could feel the butterflies that formed every time he teased her. Or the way her heart seemed to respond on Christmas when he'd picked out a leather journal with her name engraved on the front cover, that was made to open when it sensed she was upset and needed to get something off her chest. With every moment together, Cassia knew without a doubt, she was crushing on Draco Malfoy(or fancied him as her Hogwarts Alumni would say).

Cassia bit her lip, smacking her hand lightly to her forehead. "Just go out there and pretend it doesn't matter." She told herself before reaching for the handle of the door, knowing that outside of her own mind, it didn't matter. Having a silly crush was a waste of time when the boy she liked had been raised by her parents for a while and teased you like a brother would his sister.

"Are you setting up camp in there or are we actually leaving?" Draco said sarcastically from the hall as Cassia had pulled open the door, causing the two to practically collide into one another.

Draco swallowed taking in her appearance. Her long lashes drawing his attention to her eyes as he tried to play off his lapse of concentration with a snarky remark.

"Should I dare enter the loo or is it rank with the smell of your shit?"

Cassia let out a grunt of annoyance. "You're such a jerk, and I didn't even take a shit!" she yelled, shoving passed his shoulder.

"Cassia Picquery!" Victoria shouted disapprovingly from the kitchen.

Cassia rolled her eyes, as her arms flew above her head before she fell onto the couch, shaking her head at his comment. If nothing else, it only confirmed she was right by thinking this crush was a complete waste of time.

Draco chuckled to himself as he shut the door to the bathroom behind him. To him, nothing was more adorable than a riled up Cassia.

Cassia beamed as the two friends walked amongst the crowd of no-maj's enjoying the days festivities at the fair.

They'd first played a game of throwing arrows at balloons followed by getting on a couple rides that turned Draco's stomach into knots(he had to admit, he did enjoy how hard it made her laugh and the way she'd grabbed his arm to keep her steady).

It had been an afternoon of simple fun and had taken him back to the years he'd grown up beside her. Yet, something in the air was different, and some of it had to do with that yellow dress, Draco thought to himself.

"Do you remember the first no-maj fair my mom and dad took us to?" Cassia said as she picked at the giant wad of pink cotton candy on a stick.

Draco's eyes shifted around at the muggles around them as they walked. Some holding water guns as they aimed it at the small hole to get their object to the top first, while others screamed with excitement on the rides that jolted them in each direction(and he'd known that for a fact as he'd just tried them himself).

"Of course." Draco said with a soft chuckle. "Your dad jumped out of that seat with incredible speed just to be sick in the closest bin."

Cassia made a sick face before laughing. "Mom just kept saying she told him he was too old for the Zipper. But dad never turns down a challenge."

"I still say that ride is a death trap." Draco added before glancing behind the two of them at Douglas was who was not even ten yards back, keeping a close eye but trying to act like he was used to everything around him, despite having never been around muggles.

If it hadn't been for his time with the Picquery's, Draco would have found himself as surprised as Douglas. They weren't like other wizarding families he'd known in London. They frequently enjoyed many muggle customs and celebrated both cultures for what they were and what they had to offer.

Draco's eyes narrowed on the girl beside him as he noticed Cassia stop dead in her tracks; A far off look in her worried eyes had him tilting his head with concern.

"Cass, you alright?" He said, making sure no one else could hear him say her name.

She didn't reply, and the more time that passed the more uneasy Draco began to feel. Standing before her, he gripped both her arms, facing Cassia directly within his line of sight. His action caused Douglas to quickly move beside the two young wizards.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" Douglas asked. He was a little shorter than Draco( who could have easily rested his chin on Cassia's head had she been in his arms right then and he was beginning to think she needed it) with black hair and a pointed chin. He was quiet but one could sense he was more than capable of holding his own in a duel.

Draco's grasp tightened as he fought the urge to shake her. "Cass, what is going on?" He asked sternly.

She blinked, taking a deep breath before looking at Draco. "I just had the most awful feeling." She started out. Draco took notice of the alarm in her voice before she continued. "Like- like something bad is happen- or- or already has."

Douglas had been an auror long enough to know better than to doubt a good witch or wizards instinct, and Cassia had impressed him time and again. She was vastly knowledgeable for one so young and seemed to be a master of investigation- a skill perfect for a future Auror and something she'd proven in her short time at Hogwarts.

"I say we head back immediately." Douglas announced. By his tone it was clear he wasn't making a suggestion and as disappointed as Cassia was to hear they'd be leaving, something was definitely up, and she only hoped when they returned to the beach house her mother and Narcissa were both completely fine.

Douglas lead the way as Draco and Cassia quickly followed, zigzagging between food vendors, looking for a place to apparate where no wandering eyes would catch them. Once he'd found it, Douglas grabbed hold of both their arms as tightly as possible and popped out of sight before emerging just outside the home.

Cassia, who lost her balance from the sensation, tried to regain focus as the world around her still spun.

Draco, who did his best not to chunder, staggering as he followed Douglas inside, glancing back at Cassia to be sure she was doing the same.

Victoria, who was reading on the couch(to no one's surprise) looked at each if them wmin surprise.

"Back so soon? I figured you wouldn't be here till at least dusk." She tapped her chin in thought before narrowing her eyes. "I didn't short change you with the muggle money I gave, did I? Those events do have the tendency to gouge you for every bit ya' got."

"No, I still got plenty." Cassia replied before Draco changed the subject.

"Where's my mum?"

"Right here, darling." Narcissa announced as she came around the corner from the bedrooms. She glanced at her son intently, taking quick notice of the concern in his stance.

"Douglas, did something happen?" Victoria asked, rising to her feet.

He quickly shook his head. "No, not necessarily."

"I don't like the way you worded that sentence." Victoria said, before pulling out her wand on instinct.

"Cassia got a feeling something bad had happened or was going to." Douglas started out. "So I thought it best we head back." he raised a finger as if to point something out before continuing. "I made sure no one was following us, and could tell we were the only non-muggles there."

Narcissa moved toward everyone else before being startled by the very muggle device on the table. It rang several times before Victoria shut up to answer it.

It had been Killian's idea to use the phone in emergencies. It was a simple no-maj device that magical people never bothered to even try, and anyone who might be looking for them would never track it. It was clever, but as the third ring filled the air, Victoria felt her heart race with fear.

Grabbing the receiver from the wall, she it to her ear and swallowed. "Conner residence." She said, just like her and Killian had practiced.

"Victoria?" The voice on the other end, that she immediately recognized as Killian's assistant, Wallace.

'Where's Killian?" She asked worriedly, gripping the cord that connected the phone to the wall.

"There was an incident at the hotel he was staying at-"

"Where's my husband, Wallace." She interrupted

"We don't know." He started out. "They ambushed us. There were five of them, all working for Aduna, we assume. And Killian-he." Wallace struggled to say the words, knowing what they would do to her. "He's gone missing."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks again for reading another chapter! I apologize to any reader who were looking forward to my take on COS. Truth is, I kept trying to write in it but my take kept pushing me to POA and where I plan to go from there. Clearly, the escapee here is Lucius. You'll notice I might add a few spells(such as the disguise spell) of my own as the story progresses. It's different than Polyjuice in that it doesn't make you look like an entirely different individual just alters you enough to throw someone off the trail. This is, of course, my own story so if you wanted a beat for beat to the original i suggest you not come to fanfiction haha.**

 **More to come! Leave a review if you like**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A quick heads up! This chapter gets a little dark so if that's not your thing I am sorry and i hope you can skip it and continue with the next one. I hope, for those of you who do read it, you don't hate me so much that it makes you stop haha. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Killian's eyes jolted open, taking in his dark surroundings, but unable to see beyond the brim of his own nose. Instinctively, he reached for his wand, but the pocket of his suit jacket was empty.

Rubbing his head, a memory flashed through his mind of the sudden jinx that had hit him from behind before he collided into a wall, head first. Not being able to see, Killian attempted to stand, only to realize the ceiling about was barely high enough for him to remain on his knees.

He could feel his pulse begin to escalate but did his best to ignore the fear. With a deep breath, Killian began to feel his surroundings; becoming familiar with the length, width and height of space around him. He realized the walls were hard as stone, before his hands touched metal bars, separated but less than an inch between each.

 _Great, not only did some asshole sneak up on me like a coward but I've been imprisoned_... he thought to himself with a sigh. "Vicoria's gonna kill me." He presed and shaked at the bars hoping one of them wasn't sturdy.

It wasn't like Killian to be caught off guard. He'd learned early on that in the world of wizardly politics, one must always be expecting the unexpected. And yet, here he was behind bars. He tried to remember everything that had happened before he was hit with the jinx. His conversation with Prudence Pepperson and Luther Hallowell(heads of the Auror department in L.A), the cup of coffee….

 _The coffee_ … He thought to himself. After drinking it he'd felt so strange, as if his senses were off. Killian knew then it must have been a potion to alter his wits. But who had given it to him, he wondered. Prudence? Luther? Both of them?

A light, illuminating from a silent Lumos Spell flooded the area around him, removing Killian from his thoughts. Looking beyond the bars of his cell, stood Lucius Malfoy, with his wand facing Killian.

His long blonde hair was the same color Draco's and though he was much thinner than Killian remembered from years ago, he still carried a cold and vicious demeanor.

"Killian Picquery." Lucius spat. Though he smirked, his words came out as though they tasted like poison. "I had heard you were quite the dualist." He snorted before continuing. "But it seems not _all_ rumors are true."

Killian gripped the bars in his hands, feeling the adrenaline of both fear and a drive to escape course his veins. "It's easy to get the best of any man when the other sneaks from behind like a snake in tall grass. It's amazin' how you convinced someone on my team to slip me somethin' but I guess every dog has its day."

Lucius snickered before moving closer to Killian's cell. "As much as I enjoy hearing your American quips, I came here for something specific. My son and wife, where are they?"

Killian couldn't help but laugh. "Did you think a cage would frighten me into telling you?"

"On the contrary." Lucius started out. "This was simply a place to hold you until you became conscious." With a quick motion of his wand, the lock on the cell clicked and the metal doors swung open. With a twisted grin, Lucius looked to his side as a woman now joined the two of them in the dark stone room.

Killian instantly recognized her as Aduna Adams. Her golden blonde hair, large emerald eyes, and aristocratic features were notorious of the pure blood Adam's line. Still, it was the madness behind her beauty that Aduna made all her own.

Swallowing, Killian's thoughts were suddenly filled with images of his beautiful wife and daughter. He tried to remember his last words to either of them before Douglas had taken them into protective custody….

 _Victoria pulled her husband toward her; kissing him with all the passion she'd felt since the moment they'd met. Her love had never faltered. Instead time enhanced it. Simply making it stronger with each year._

 _He would be fine, she told herself over and over. Killian was intelligent and more than capable of handling himself in crisis situations._

" _Come back to me." Victoria demanded with her hand resting on his cheek._

" _Always." He replied. "We will catch him and then this will be over."_

 _She nodded, trusting her husband completely. If he believed Lucius could be stopped so would she._

 _Facing his daughter, Killian could see she was frightened for his safety, but like her mother, she would do her best to remain strong. He pulled her into a warm embrace as Cassia returned the hug in full force._

" _Just be careful, Dad." She said, swallowing back her tears._

" _Always am." He replied…_

"It felt as if you'd never wake up." Aduna said with a sickening grin. She pointed her wand at Killian menacingly. "Now." She started out. "Let's have some fun."

Killian closed his eyes. "I love you, Vic. I love you, Cass." He whispered, picturing their faces and hoping he could endure whatever she had planned.

With a deep breath Aduna yelled out her curse. CRUCIO!"

Soon, the entire dark cell was filled with the nothing but the sound of Killian's screams.

* * *

2 am.

Cassia couldn't sleep. In fact, she wouldn't. Sleep was something she would consider when her father was safe and with his family where he belonged. And in that moment, and every moment till she saw him again, it was the only thing that truly mattered. To Cassia, her family was her everything. Killian. Victoria. Draco. Hermione. Harry. Each of them held apart of her heart that she'd fight for until her last breath. And the for that, she would stay awake.

With a sigh, Cassia paced her room, contemplating the articles that were now scattered across her bed.

When they'd left to go into hiding, Cassia had decided that even from a distance she would research every bit of information she could find regarding Aduna Adams. It was why she'd chosen to take the papers in the first place; in the hopes to figure out a motive behind Aduna aiding in Lucius' escape.

From the time they'd arrived at Lincoln City Cassia dedicated several hours into the night(once she was sure everyone else was asleep and wouldn't have the opportunity to state she should let the experts worry about such things) pouring over incidents in which Aduna had been involved, trying to search for a pattern or method to her madness.

Aduna was highly intelligent. Everytime MACUSA had a lead, she would manage to evade their capture. Whether it was her attacks against those she discovered were born of No-Maj families or her random break-ins at no-maj museums(Cassia wasn't sure what she was after but knew it must have a great deal of importance considering she'd tried four different places in the last three years), the woman was always one step ahead.

"What is it you want, Aduna?" Cassia whispered before grabbing a newspaper that described the woman's upbringing. She'd read it before, but hoped something might eventually become clear if she kept digging.

" _Aduna Adams was born on June First of 1958 in New York City. She was taken in by her Uncle, Atticus Adams, after the tragic death of her parents. Atticus, a man of wealth and power, spent thirty-five years campaigning for Rappaport's Law and the importance to maintain it. Upon his death, in April of 1971, Aduna went missing. It was later discovered Atticus was associated with Tom Riddle(commonly known as the dark wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named). Many believe it was her uncle's relations that sparked Aduna's eventual following of the dark wizard. Upon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's death, there was no trace of Aduna. Until three years ago, during her first break in at the Natural History Museum of L.A…_

Cassia set down the article contemplating on that specific part. "So you have a whacked out uncle, who deals with ragin' psychos and at some point you must have went to track Voldemort down." Cassia said aloud. "You wanted to follow him, obviously, but came back to America in search of _something."_

Tapping her wand to her chin, she reached for a separate article that described her break-in at The Museum of Natural History in New York. It explained that as a result of the incident, Several No-maj's had to be obliviated due Aduna torturing them, though nothing was taken from the Museum(at least nothing on the inventory anyway and she later attempted another museum, which Cassia assumed, meant she was still searching for).

Surprised by the sudden movement of her bedroom door, she faced her wand toward it, as Draco quietly stepped in.

Lowering her wand at her side, she sighed. "Don't scare me like that." She whispered.

Draco glanced at the newspapers scattered across Cassia's bed. Her pink painted nails were chewed to the brim, she had ink on her chin and brow, and wouldn't stop tapping her wand somewhere on her own skin.

She was panicking about her father and the sight of her condition tugged at his heart in all the wrong ways. Draco wanted to tell Cassia he was there for her. He wanted to say how sorry he was for what happened, and that he wished he could stop Aduna and his wanker of a father, but somehow couldn't find the right words(no shocker there, he thought). Instead, Draco took action, even if it meant assisting Cassia in her state of madness.

"So what's all this for? Hoping to track my father and Aduna now through old newspaper articles?" Draco asked, grabbing one of the papers from the bed.

Cassia didn't bother arguing or asking him to leave(even though she was a little self-conscious considering she wasn't wearing a bra under her tight yellow tank top), but found his company soothing and hoped he might be able to help her figure something out.

Crossing her arms over her chest(hoping he hadn't already noticed), Cassia replied. "If my dad can be found, it _has_ to be fast and that means I have to figure out Aduna's plans."

Draco's brows furrowed as he tried to think of what to do. "What have you found?"

Cassia shrugged, gripping her wand tightly, attempting to hold back her frustration. It wasn't Draco's fault she hadn't figure out much. "I know this can't be just about us. I'm sure your father wishes to find you but Aduna doesn't exactly seem like the type to help someone out for the hell of it."

"That's true." Draco agreed, having not considered that before. "

"Besides, why go after your dad?" She added. "She risked a lot getting him out of Azkaban so it's got to be important."

"Also true." Draco replied. "Maybe he knows something she doesn't?"

Cassia but her lip. "Probably, but what?"

Draco shrugged. "You and Granger are the ones to figure shit out, not me." He said with a smirk, hoping to make her smile.

Cassia gave a weak smile, feeling grateful at his attempt to lighten the mood. Even though it did nothing to shake the turmoil she felt inside, Draco was there for her and that was good enough.

Turning toward the articles once more, Cassia tried to consider the inner workings of a twisted mind, such as Aduna. _What did Aduna want,_ she asked herself.

"Likely genocide." She said, aloud.

"Hmm?" Draco asked confused.

She waved him off. "Talking to myself." She replied, before pacing her room again.

Draco smirked as the eccentric side of Cassia was taking a front seat. It was one of the things he admired about her. She could be a bit odd but never cared what anyone might think despite that.

He watched as her eyes seemed to light up with realization. "What if, like the diary she took from your home, Lucius knows a way to bring Voldemort back and where it might be."

She ripped a newspaper from the bed, pointing to an article regarding Aduna's break in at a museum in America."She's been looking for something and I think she still hasn't found it."

Cassia smiled, feeling accomplished. It wasn't much to go on but she finally had a lead that could help her find her father.

Filled with excitement she involuntarily rushed at Draco as her hands gripped his shoulders, colliding into him, forcing Draco to take hold of her arms while his foot went back from the impact to keep balance. "I think this little midnight spying of yours did me some good." She said playfully.

She stared up at him with a wide grin as he breathed her in. She smelled of soft perfume and coconut body wash and he couldn't help but admire how perfectly wild her hair was from all her frantic finger-to-hair twirling that he could tell she'd been doing(as she always did whenever she was trying to figure something out).

As her smile began to fade, Draco realized he'd let himself hold her for just a little too long in silent admiration, causing the now curious expression in her eyes trying to decipher whatever he was thinking. Pulling away, he turned for the door.

"We should tell your mother." He said, looking for something to do other than gawk at his somewhat sister as he pictured Killian strangling the life out of him for his treasonous thoughts. "If it's something the aurors haven't thought of it might help save your father."

Cassia could feel her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment for leaping at him like they were still six. She would have to remember that times had changed and with it how they interacted. He wasn't a boy anymore- she'd just been reminded when she'd felt his lean muscular tone and the difference in their height (it had even crossed Cassia's mind at how easy it would have been for her to lay her head against his chest, and for Draco to rest his chin upon her hair).

Nodding in response, Cassia did nothing to dwell on their awkward moment and instead chose to focus on his point. "You're right." She started out. "Let's do this."

* * *

Hermione sighed, waiting impatiently for Harry to appear in the fragment of mirror she held in her hand.

When Cassia had gone into hiding, she'd sent Hermione a envelope but no letter had been inside. Instead, a mirror fragment tha Hermione recognized the moment her eyes fell upon it. One half of a two way mirror.

Hermione knew that it was Cassia's way of telling her that the two should stay in contact. Especially considering the dangers Draco and Cass were in. She only hoped she would hear from them soon, especially since things had taken such a sinister turn with Killian's disappearance.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry said, his voice coming from the mirror. She jolted it so her face was being shown and not the ceiling with a sigh of relief. "Sirius and I are at Remus'. The two have been working on a way to track Lucius and Aduna."

"And?" Hermione asked, a little impatiently.

Harry's hand went through his unruly hair uncomfortably. She knew him well enough to see he didn't have good news. "Without knowing what they have planned, they can't be sure."

"So why take Killian?" She asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

Harry could see the unease in his friend's expression. Her usually warm brown eyes were laced with angst and her brows tensed.

"I-I think you know." He practically mumbled, wishing he didn't have to answer. And not because he hated to be the one to speak the truth(he had always been honest with his friends) but simply because of what that truth meant.

Hermione swallowed as her stomach began to feel tight. She knew the kinds of things Aduna was known for and if the woman planned to help Lucius discover his son, than she feared Killian would only stay alive until he could no longer conceal the truth.

Her heart ached for Cassia, as she closed her eyes and wished there was something she could do. She couldn't imagine what her friend must be going through in such a time, and had it been her father, she would have been a wreck.

Hermione's eyes immediately fell upon her oak dresser. On top, was a muggle photo of herself and her parents. The memory of her family trip to Paris, where the photo had been taken, came to mind as she felt her lip quiver.

Hermione turned to face Harry once more as she took a deep breath in. She wouldn't let Cassia face such a thing alone. Hermione couldn't even think of it. Filled with sudden determination, she knew she _had_ to help Cassia.

"We have to figure out what Aduna's plans are, Harry. Cassia needs us to."

Harry nodded sharply, making it clear he completely agreed. "Right." He started out, ready to jump in no matter what she had in mind. "Where do we start?"

"I think I should go there. It would be easier for me if I had a way to access whatever I can find on Aduna and if she has any connections to Lucius."

"Alright. Sirius will say yes, for sure." Harry answered with confidence.

Hermione gave a small nod, knowing he was right. Sirius was the most laid back adult Hermione had ever known and wondered if Harry had ever truly been disciplined (probably not, which explained his proclivity for trouble)

"I'll talk to my parents." Hermione started out. "For now find what you can on Aduna so it's ready for us when I get there"

"I'm on it." He replied.

* * *

"Truth potion." Aduna said wickedly. Her eyes were filled with a maddening kind of elation that only the darkest of souls enjoyed. "Works on even the most stubborn."

Lucius, who had given the veritaserum to Killian as his screams had filled the air, simply nodded, never once looking back at the blood that spilled across the floor.

Though he knew Aduna would likely end Killian's life- which meant nothing considering he was a blood traitor- his lifeless and mutilated body did not appeal to him the way it did Aduna. Lucius merely wanted to revenge, and a simple killing curse would have done the trick but Aduna believed the curse was often too gentle. She loved inflicting pain. And Killian's death had been anything but gentle.

As she finally stood, pulling her blade from Killian's side, a streak of blood stained Aduna's face and the color seemed to match the malevolent soul within.

"To Lincoln City?" She announced with a smile.

Lucius gave a nod, still avoiding Killian's frame from behind him.

Aduna laughed under her breath. "Weak stomach, Lucius?" She started out. "I suppose I could dispose of his body."

Pulling out her wand, she pointed at Killian. His eyes were cold as she stared at him, tilting her head with a grin, wishing a part of him had remained so he could feel her final spell.

"Incendio."

As the body became engulfed in flames, Aduna turned on her heel. "Come along , I'll get you your son. Then you can finally live up to your end of the bargain."

Lucius gripped her arm as he held his breath to avoid the smell of burning flesh. With a final pop, the two disappeared from the cell, leaving behind the father who had held on for as long as he could.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **For those of you who were a huge fan of Killian I am sorry! His death will not be in vain if that is any consolation! As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review(no bullying though).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two months later**

Cassia sat beside her fellow Ravenclaws, as most of them chatted amongst each other, casually catching up after a summer apart. Her eyes were distant and her mind a million miles away. Her caramel skin giving off a hint of grey, as if she hadn't eaten properly in several days.

Hermione, who sighed when she noticed Cassia still had not eaten, bit her lip at a loss for words. Saying "I'm so sorry" could only be phrased in so many ways before it began to lose its sincerity, and she wished that more could be done. But nothing was going to remove the pain of losing her father. Only time could heal Cassia's wounds. For now, Hermione knew what her friend needed most of all was patience.

"Cass, why not at least drink some water and have some toast?" Hermione started out, hopeful she could win her over with logic. "It will be Divinations class today and I'm sure you'll want to be able to concentrate. Give that brain of yours a little power."

Cassia did not speak, and had it not been for the slight nod of her head, one might have thought the young witch had ignored Hermione entirely. Her eyes fell to the plate in front of her, where the poached eggs, cranberry toast, and red potatoes still remained untouched. Her shaky and weakened hands had barely the strength to raise the toast to her lips, and as she took a bite, Cassia held back the instant urge to gag. Nothing in her body wanted food, but Hermione had been right. If she didn't eat, the days to come would only get worse, and if she didn't at least try, the boy behind those intense grey eyes that watched over her even more as of late, would likely force feed her.

She smirked at the thought, swallowing another bite of her toast as she looked to Draco from across the Great Hall. He, of course, had already been looking at her. His eyebrows remained arched with concern as his thin lips were pursed tightly in a straight line. By his expression and without words she knew he was asking if she was okay. He'd been giving her that same look for weeks now.

When Killian's remains had been laid at the foot of MACUSA's doorstep, they'd been placed in a vile of glass with a black serpent devouring a red serpent as its emblem, though none knew what the symbol meant, they did know moving the Picquery's and Malfoy families would be necessary.

it hadn't been long before Victoria and Cassia were notified, but neither of them had needed confirmation of his death. They'd felt his absence deep within their own hearts the minute his soul had left this earth.

Cassia had been sitting beside Draco on the porch of their Lincoln City hiding place. The sun was rising, as the two watched the sky come alive above the waves- Douglas watching over them like he did every other day since they'd arrived.

It was then when she'd felt it. An ache so dark and deep within her heart that it could mean the mark of only one thing. Death. Coming from inside the house, glass shattered, and something told Cassia it had been her mother who had felt it too. Gripping her chest, she tried to stand, but the sensation made her legs weak, as her breaths became shallow.

Draco, who had turned at the sudden noise from inside, had glanced back at Cassia. Instantly rising to his feet, he kneeled before his closest friend in concern.

"Cass, what's wrong?" He'd asked.

Douglas, who had already lifted his wand, had known Victoria long enough to understand something wasn't right. She'd always been so highly intuitive and by the way her daughter looked now, it would seem she carried that trait. Immediately stepping inside the home, he left the two young friends on the porch, knowing Draco could comfort Cassia until the situation could be further investigated.

"Cass?" Draco said, with less patience this time, when she didn't reply.

Tears began to fall across her cheeks as she stared into his eyes in anguish.

"He- He's" Her words seemed trapped behind the lump in her throat as she gripped his black sleeve suddenly.

Draco could feel himself getting restless. He knew something truly terrible was going on but Cassia wasn't answering him. His skin became hot, as it so often did when he lost his temper, before he spoke.

"What the bloody hell is wrong?" He snapped, half in worry and half in anger.

"We have to leave now." Douglas announced as he ripped open the door. "Cassia, Draco, get inside and grab your bags. Just the one with the undetectable extension charm. We leave for our backup location immediately."

Draco wasted no time, raising Cassia to her feet, placing her arm around his shoulder incase her legs gave, and began walking.

Victoria, whose arms were outstretched for her daughter in the living room continued to hold back her sobs. Her shoulders shook violently as Narcissa remained silent beside her.

'Mo-om." Cassia whimpered, practically running toward the comfort as Draco let go of his grasp on her.

"Accio travel bag." Draco said, waving his wand, before his charmed bag quickly made its' way toward him. Douglas had done the same for Cassia's before they all apparated from the room.

His death had been confirmed a mere twenty four hours later, and news of their safe home being set ablaze quickly followed(likely Aduna in her rage once she'd discovered they were nowhere to be found).

Both England's ministry and America's magical congress had worked tirelessly to discover who had aided in Killian's capture. Aurors from across the globe searched far and wide for both Aduna and Lucius but despite their best efforts, both investigations remained in vain.

Overtime, with the beginning of a new school year, it was decided that both Draco and Cassia would be just as safe at Hogwarts as anywhere else, and both teens didn't want to miss out on their third year.

Taking extra precautions, Aurors stayed within the walls of Hogwarts, and certain protective charms had been placed around the grounds. Dumbledore had also given both Cassia and Draco strict instructions not to wander off alone, which he thought would likely be difficult for them then the average student considering their ability to find trouble every year.

"He is such a brother to you." Hermione said, interrupting Cassia's crowded thoughts over the last couple of months. She turned to Hermione, who smiled as she glanced between Draco and Cassia, and continued. "He might as well hold up a sign that reads, are you eating, Cassia."

With another smirk, Cassia nodded in response. Though she did her best to remain strong and tried to force who she was to shine through the pain, sometimes just completing a sentence was a task in itself.

There were no words that could describe the depths of Cassia's pain. No amount of tears or cries toward the heavens. It was her mother who had told her not even time could take the pain away entirely, and it was likely they both would carry a wound forever. But the sooner she accepted the pain and allowed herself to feel, the sooner she would feel like living again.

So that's how Cassia's days went. She allowed herself to feel every ache from the loss of his presence, every twist of anger toward the ones that had taken him from her, and every bit of laughter that came with a beautiful memory of him.

Some days were easier than others and some days she couldn't bring herself to leave her bed(her professors had been incredibly understanding and often accepted her request to attend classes with other houses in order to still partake in lessons).

Still, listening to her mother's advice had seemed to truly help. It was like the wound was beginning to close just enough for her true self to resurface, even if only for a moment.

As she took another bite of toast, she sighed, trying to concentrate on her upcoming class. With it now being her third week back, attending Divination was a must. It was the class she'd neglected the most, having missed all lessons so far, only glancing at Hermione's notes(though they were little help as it was obvious from both her actions and words that Hermione despised the class).

Facing Hermione, Cassia spoke. "Do you know what we'll be goin' over today?" She asked.

Hermione scrunched her face in an unpleasant sort of way as she sipped her tea, turning toward Cassia. "She's teaching us how to read signs from _the universe around us_." She rolled her eyes, making air quotes with her fingers as her voice changed to a dramatic high pitch tone, clearly imitating Professor Trelawney directly. "It's a bit silly if you ask me."

Cassia snickered, causing Hermione's head to turn in pleasant surprise. Normally Cassia had plenty to laugh about and Hermione had missed her giggly and upbeat friend. In that moment, Hermione couldn't help but beam.

"Maybe a little bit of silly is exactly what I need. I am drawn to the fantastical." Cassia finished, matter-of-factly.

"True." Hermione replied. She wasn't sure how long the chipper side of Cassia would stay before the pain resurfaced, but was glad that she was finally getting her first real glimpse.

Finishing her eggs and toast, Cassia wiped the crumbs from her hands. "Guess we should head to class?" She said, as if asking Hermione if she agreed.

With a nod, Hermione finished her tea. "I might have to meet you up there. I've forgotten my book."

Cassia tilted her head questioningly. "Really? I could have sworn I saw you grab it before we came down."

Hermione paused, as if uncertain how to reply. "Erh- I must've set it back down on accident."

With a raised eyebrow, Cassia shrugged. "Well, alright. I'll save ya' a seat."

Hermione nodded pleasantly before taking off rather quickly, as Cassia stared toward her suspiciously. Clearly, there was something Hermione wasn't telling her friend, but Cassia would have to investigate after Divinations as she had some serious catching up to do.

Making her way out of the the Great Hall, with her mind focused on everything but what was in front of her, Cassia crashed firmly into the back of some unsuspecting witch or wizard. She could hear their books fall out of their hands from the impact before she spoke.

"I am so sorry." She said, rushing to help them grab their things.

The young man chuckled. "It's alright. Just practice to keep me on my toes for Quidditch.

Cassia smirked before rising from her knees, with several of the young man's books in her grasp. Handing them to him, her cheeks grew instantly warm as she took in his overall appearance. He was tall, and his smile was warm. It reached his gentle grey eyes(and she certainly had a thing for grey eyes) that stared down at her as she bit her lip in response.

"I guess my mind is a million miles away."

"Cassia Picquery." He said, catching her by surprise.

"Please don't tell me we've met and I've rudely forgotten." Her head tilted to the side as her fingers touched her forehead trying to rack her brain.

"Jeesh, I'm _sure_ I'd remember that face. It's pretty memorable." She said aloud before slapping her lips together and closing her eyes feeling slightly embarrassed. Normally she prided herself on her open honesty and believed it allowed others to understand where she stood with them immediately, but she _did_ just admit to a boy he was cute and that was new territory for her.

With a pleasant chuckle, the boy smiled broadly. "Well, we haven't met officially but your dad worked with mine on several occasions."

At the mention of her father, Cassia felt her joy begin to fade. The rush of her conversation with this cute stranger disappearing, only to be replaced with pain.

Taking in her demeanor the boy's face grew dim. "Oh, Cassia, I am so sorry I shouldn't-"

She raised a hand. "It's fine." She said, swallowing. "I have to get to class." She couldn't be angry at him. It wasn't as if he had been the reason her father was gone. But speaking about her loss to someone she didn't know was more than she could handle.

Forcing a smile, though she knew even a blind person could have sensed it's insincerity, Cassia spoke. "See you."

"I'm Cedric, by the way."

His words were faint as she made her way down the hall; a memory of her father at Christmas making the train that had circled the family tree fly, overcrowded her thoughts.

As her eyes began to blur from tears, Cassia felt a sudden pull to head straight for her room instead of class. The urge to disappear for a while was strong and she almost wished she had Harry's invisibility cloak on hand. Students began to pass her by as laughter filled the air of those around her, though none of them could be distinguished between one person to another. To her, it was background noise. Clouded by the pain of loss and the need to be alone.

Earlier, she had fought so hard to stay focused and positive, but somehow just the mention of her father by a stranger had stripped her of that strength. Until, the warmth of a hand wrapped around her forearm, spinning Cassia on her heel.

Draco, whose Gryffindor uniform was freshly pressed and without wrinkle, looked especially regal to Cassia in that moment. His grey eyes staring at her as he searched deep within her hazel, trying to decipher every emotion she may be feeling.

"Cassia-" Draco started out, pausing to give her that playful side grin he often did. "Go around like this and others will think you've lost it."

He was trying to use humor for comfort, and though deep down she could appreciate the effort, Cassia was not in the mood. With a sigh she turned her face away from him, but Draco's grip was still firm around her arm. Still, despite his snarkiness at all the wrong times, something about his touch was like a breath of fresh air. Keeping her grounded. Settling her thoughts.

"Cass." Draco said softly. There was no humor in his voice this time. It was firm yet gentle and she knew Draco was about to tell her what he thought she should do. "Don't hide. He wouldn't want that."

She felt herself shutter as a tear drifted down her cheek. Turning to face him, he gave her a weak smile. "Your annoying passion for learning made him proud. So go to Divinations."

He was right. Killian loved Cassia's drive and he wouldn't want to see her lose it. Biting her lip, Cassia's tightened her hands into fists, reaching for the strength to push aside the urge to crawl into bed.

"You're right." Cassia said, knowing it would go straight to his head.

"Obviously." He replied.

With a snort, she shoved the last stray tear off her face. "I'm off to class." She announced with a smile.

"See you later, Picquery." Draco said, releasing his grip and heading back toward Harry who had been waiting against the wall out of earshot.

With a sense of renewed confidence, she headed for class, as Draco glanced over his shoulder at Cassia one last time. He smirked to himself, before walking alongside Harry.

"She alright?" Harry asked as they made their way toward Transfigurations.

Draco shrugged. "As much as she can be."

Harry nodded, knowing it was a loaded question and one that was in truth a little too soon to be asking. Yet, whenever the subject of Cassia came up, Harry couldn't help but wonder. She was, afterall, one of his closest friends.

Changing the subject, Harry lowered his voice before speaking. "I spoke with Remus like you asked." Harry started out, immediately grabbing Draco's full attention. "He said that there have been reports of another museum break in, this time in Seattle."

"Was anything taken?" Draco asked quietly, with his eyes on those around them. It wasn't a conversation he wanted another student to hear and most of the time they'd saved their investigating for when they were alone but with every passing day, finding Aduna and Lucius was paramount.

Losing Killian hadn't just hurt Victoria and Cassia. It had devastated Draco. Killian, afterall, had been the father he'd wished his own would have been. But grief can hold onto one's heart in many different ways, and for Draco, revenge had consumed his every thought.

Harry nodded as they rounded the last corner, with the door to class now just several feet away. "Several Aurors are investigating to see if anything magical had been present at the museum."

"Let's hope they send someone with half a brain to investigate." Draco said before stepping into class.

"Agreed." Said, Harry.

"Picquery." Cassia twirled on her heel at the sound of her last name, curious as to who had called out to her.

With a brilliant smile she recognized him immediately. It was the same attractive boy she'd run into(literally) just three days prior. His brown hair seemed to glisten under the sun's rays of the courtyard as he approached her. It was almost unfair how attractive he was. It was like watching that no-maj actor Jason Priestley stroll around shirtless in _90210_.

"Holy Merlin." Hermione mumble to Cassia as he approached.

"Uh-huh." Cassia mumbled back.

"Glad I caught you." He started out, giving Hermione a head nod to acknowledge her. "I wanted to apologize for how insensitive I was the other day." His hand touched his heart as he spoke, conveying his sincerity.

"Oh, really, it's okay-." Cassia started out before he interrupted.

"Well, it really wasn't. You've lost someone incredibly important to you and I wish I could take back bringing it up so casually. It was insensitive and I am deeply sorry."

Hermione smirked, clearly noticing the sudden flush to Cassia's skin. Though, she couldn't blame her. The boy was a greek god.

"I'm Cedric by the way." He outstretched his hand for Cassia to take.

"Cassia." She started out, shaking his hand. "But you already knew that." She finished.

Turning to Hermione, he gave her the same pleasant introduction.

"Hermione Granger." She replied, happily.

Cassia's eyes fell to Cedric's books before grinning. A piece of parchment lay atop his books entitled "notes for werewolf code of conduct 1637".

"You must be a fifth year." She said, catching Cedric by surprise.

"What gave me away?" He said, with a grin.

Cassia pointed to the parchment she spotted. "Your studying codes of conduct on magical beings." She started out. "I know fifth years are taught to understand those laws and how to draft them."

Hermione seemed to grin with pride. The two girls were so alike when it came to studying and remaining curious on what to expect in the years to come. It was exactly why they exceeded in school. Pushing one another to be the best until either was certain the other would ace each course with flying colors.

"Showing your Ravenclaw smarts I suppose." Cedric said, with an amused expression.

Cassia grinned. "Oh, always." She started out. "I do have a reputation to withhold."

Cedric chuckled, enjoying her wit and beautiful smile. It was certainly better than the expression she'd given at the mention of her father the other day, though he couldn't blame her for that. No person, however strong, would be able to face each day after a loss like that without a few breaking points. And if he was going to get to know the beautiful girl before him, he would just have to take things slow.

Trying to keep the conversation going, Cedric spoke. "Enjoying your classes so far?"

Cassia shrugged not wanting to admit she'd missed quite a bit to start with. "I love Transfigurations and Potions. I find they are the most challenging, which really gets me in the zone, ya know? Neither comes without serious effort and practice."

"What about you?" Cedric asked, directing the question to Hermione this time.

"I absolutely _love_ Ancient Runes."

"That's because of all the reading required." Cassia announced. Not even Cassia, who thoroughly enjoyed the written word, could rival her friends' passion for books.

"I knew I smelled filth." Hermione flinched at the sound of Harvey's voice. Who now stood behind herself and Cassia.

Cassia rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh, turning on her heel to face her greatest nemesis at Hogwarts. Since she'd arrived he'd been nothing but a violent bully who frequently put down Hermione for her no-maj family, insulted Draco for not being like his father, or calling her family blood traitors. She'd done her best to ignore his childish antics, but on occasion her dramatic side would take hold and she snap with a nasty remark in return.

Harvey stood beside Gregory Goyle with their wands drawn, clearly trying to intimidate the girls.

"Is that what you do with your spare time?" Cedric started out. "Attempt to insult intelligent girls?"

"Fuck off, Diggory. You don't scare me."

"And you think myself or Hermione gives a rats ass what either of you think?" Cassia spat. She'd already had a horrendous week and the last thing she wanted was to deal with either of them. Her skin was boiling as words spilled out quicker than she could truly think. "You are _nothing_ to me. Nothing but a pathetic waste of my time."

Harvey laughed, his broad shoulders shaking relentlessly as he began to walk toward Cassia. His brown eyes were filled with a sort of coldness that Cassia could only describe as hate, and something told her she was about to get a terrible response from him.

"Ooh, aren't you feisty today, blood traitor. What is it, hm?" He paused, pouting his lip in mock sympathy. "Still grieving of your _dead_ daddy?"

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted trying to shove Harvey away from Cassia, who was now standing less than a foot before her. But he was much bigger at around six feet and quite stalky for fourteen. Hermione's effort was futile.

Cassia's hands began to tremble, as she felt the wall that begged for seclusion begin to build around her. Despite the anger she'd felt from earlier, there was no will left to fight Harvey's harsh words. Her chest was hollow and her breath uneven. Much like her life without Killian; A piece was missing and seemed to imbalance the way she saw things.

Harvey could see he'd won, and his twisted smile grew as he opened his mouth to speak, ready to drive the knife further into her chest. Yet, he was never given the chance.

"Flipendo!" Cedric shouted with his wand drawn, sending Harvey flying back. He hit the ground with a thud, as bits of grass and earth seemed to soar around him. With another wave of his wand, Cedric released a stinging jinx that smashed against Harvey's face.

No one seemed to have time to react. Cedric's moves had been flawless and with such impressive speed, it seemed he could have dueled someone twice his age with effortless ease.

With his wand now pointing at Gregory, Cedric smirked. "I wouldn't even raise it if I were you."

Harvey continued to groan as his face morphed and swelled from the jinx, rising to his feet, he uttered some filthy remark that no one could understand; his words jumbled together from swollen lips and a puffy tongue.

Gregory moved to help his friend, as the two staggered off. "You'll regret that Diggory!" Gregory spat as they made their way further through the courtyard.

Several students laughed, pointing at Harvey's puffer fish face, as Hermione realized a few people had gathered to watch the incident. She beamed before turning to Cedric amazed at his display of magic, who was already standing before Cassia. His brows were scrunched together as he seemed unsure of what to say.

"Cassia I-" He started, feeling his next words would have been inadequate.

"Come on, Cass." Hermione said, wrapping her arm around her best friend's shoulder. "Let's get you back to the dormitories."

Cassia shook her head violently. Wiping her face of the few stray tears that had escaped her eyes. "No!" She said, a little harsher than she'd intended. With a sigh, she turned to Hermione. "Sorry." She started out. "I won't go back to my room." Cassia thought back to what Draco had said. _Don't hide. He wouldn't want that._

"Let's just head to the library and study. I could use a good cram session. Get my mind focused."

Hermione smiled. Proud of Cassia's efforts to remain strong. "If you're sure."

Cassia nodded before turning to Cedric. Something about what he'd just done made him all the more handsome. Not just at the level of skill, but the action behind it. "I can't thank you enough." She said, wholeheartedly.

Cedric smiled, impressed at Cassia's drive. She was a fighter, and despite the level of cruelty displayed on her moments ago, she was doing her best to get by. "Just do me one favor, Cassia Picquery." He started out.

She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "The first trip to Hogsmeade this year, come with me. As a date."

His words caused her stomach to do a sudden flop as her cheeks burned with amber. Taking in a breath, her knees seemed to buckle as he continued to give her his warmest of smiles.

Cedric Diggory had just asked her on a date and Cassia could barely contain the sudden joy. He was unbelievably cute and seemed to be incredibly genuine, defending when needed and apologizing for what she knew to be an honest mistake.

"Okay, yeah. I-I'd _really_ like that" She said, making no effort to hold back her sudden enthusiasm.

"Great." He said, with a chuckle. "I guess I'll let you two study as planned."

Hermione's grin covered every inch of her face. "Ok, see you later, Cedric."

"Bye." Cassia replied, feeling as if she were floating.

The girls watched as Cedric gave one final goodbye, making his way beyond the courtyard, before Hermione was sure he wouldn't hear, and letting out an excited chirp. "Oh my gosh!"

She muttered near Cassia's ear as she leaned against her shoulder excitedly.

Cassia but her lip, turning to Hermione. "We aren't even going to Hogsmeade for weeks."

"Which means we have _weeks_ to gush!" Hermione replied. It was something for Cassia to look forward to. The first sign of light ahead for her friends aching heart. She couldn't have wished a better scenario.

"I just wonder what Draco will think." Hermione said aloud without considering her words. Cassia's brow raised as she faced Hermione questioningly.

"Why?" She asked.

Hermione opened her mouth, quickly shutting it, searching for the right words. She'd always been a highly perceptive young girl but knowing how Draco truly felt for Cassia was plain as day. To literally everyone close to them except Cassia. Somehow, despite being perceptive on her own, she was oblivious to his feelings. It baffled Hermione, but wasn't something she would ever discuss. If Draco wasn't ready to say how he felt then she certainly wouldn't bring it up. He had his reasons and Hermione would respect them.

"I just- think he-he's super protective of you. Oh you know." Hermione said, hoping her reply would satisfy Cassia enough.

With a slow nod, Cassia shrugged. "True, but I think he will love the jinx story."

Hermione smiled. "They will both be sad they missed it once we tell them."

The two girls continued to laugh and chat as they made their way toward the library. Both happy to be studying and staying on top of their schoolwork.

"I was afraid you'd be late again." Cassia said, as Hermione approached her friend. Three times now Hermione had popped into class taking Cassia by surprise as she hadn't noticed her even come in. Cassia had assumed she'd just been so easily distracted lately that she truly hadn't noticed with everything going on inside ber already busy mind but was beginning to grow suspicious nonetheless.

"Nope. Made it right on time" Hermione replied with a smile.

Shrugging it off, Cassia grinned as her new favorite professor stood before the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in his class.

With his hands tucked into his brown suit vest, Remus Lupin gave Cassia a wink before smiling at the rest of his students. He had always been friendly with Victoria and Killian, admiring their way of life and acceptance of all people no matter their circumstance.

"I know you all must be quite curious as to why we've come to the staffroom." He started out as he paced in front of a large wardrobe made of dark wood and beautiful iron handles. "But as luck would have it, a creature has moved into this wardrobe giving me the perfect lesson for you all today."

Cassia turned to Hermione with a curious expression as the two of them began to feel their excitement build.

"Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is." Remus asked as both Hermione and Cassia's hands shot up along with several other students in the class.

"Miss Picquery?" He said, pointing to the young witch.

"A Boggart is an a-mortal shapeshifting non-being that will take on the form of a viewers most horrible fear."

"Very goodl, Miss Picquery 5 points to Ravenclaw." He said, before addressing the entire class again. "And what does it look like normally?"

The same people raised their hands as he pointed to a Hufflepuff named Thomas with blonde hair and bright blue eyes."No one knows, Professor. The boggart always changes to look like the fear of the one who is staring at it."

"Right you are, Mr. Williams. Five points to Hufflepuff." Clasping his hands together, Remus continued. "Now today I'm going to teach you the proper defense against a boggart. Before we use our wands, let's practice saying the charm first. Repeat after me, Ridikulus." He said, as the class quickly followed. "Very good. Now again, just little louder.

"Ridikulus." The class shouted in unison.

"Very good. Now, the charm is only half the battle. What really deflects the boggart is laughter. One must think of something amusing as they cast it."

Pausing, Professor Lupin turned to a rather shy Hufflepuff. Her name was Lucille and Cassia always noticed she did her best to keep to herself, hiding behind her thick dark hair.

"Miss Livingston, would you come forward please?" Remus smiled.

The young witch seemed to blush before making her way to the front, looking toward her feet as she did.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Remus spoke. "Now, can you tell me something that truly terrifies you?"

Swallowing, Lucille's soft voice was barely more than a whisper making her words jumble together.

"A little louder, dear." He said, encouragingly.

"The whomping willow, sir."

A few students snickered and whispered amongst themselves as Remus smirked. "A fearsome and powerful tree that would strike any who cross it and capable of fatal damage,I'd say that makes sense." He paused turning himself and Lucille toward the wardrobe before leaning toward her so only she could hear. "But what if each branch were turned into harmless rubber ducks?"

Lucille turned her head to Remus and almost giggled. "Go on, stand directly before it and picture exactly as I've said."

Moving toward it, Lucille stood just several feet before the wardrobe as Remus waved for the doors to open.

The blackness inside jolted out, twisting and morphing until the whomping willow lay before the class, as students began to stumble backward to be clear of its' mighty reach.

"Remember! Picture it as I described and use the charm!" Remus instructed.

"Ridikulus!" Lucille shouted with her wand pointing at the boggart.

Soon, the class was in a fit of laughs as the willow's once strong limbs were now giant rubber duckies that squeaked with every blow to the ground.

"Wonderful, Miss Livingston!" Remus praised. "Now form a line class, and remember to think of something truly hilarious to counter the fear."

Cassia raced in line, dodging a few elbows, ready to repel her biggest fear into something downright hilarious.

Several students stood before her as each of them turned their fears into something funny; one causing the giant rat that first appeared to have ears the size of an elephants and pink fluffy fur.

As Cassia tried to consider what that fear would be, anxiety crept through her veins, until she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Now, directly before the boggart, it shifted and molded like it had before, only to reveal her father's lifeless body, burnt to ash as she stared in paralyzing fear, unable to even think.

Dashing before her, Remus had both hands outstretched as if to shield Cassia from seeing it any further while the boggart shifted once again, now taking the shape of a giant glowing orb.

"Ridikulus!" Remus said, causing the orb to deflate like a balloon as it soared around the room with a rukus momentarily.

Hermione touched Cassia's arm, who was still staring ahead with more trepidation in her eyes than Hermione had ever seen.

"That's enough for today class. I'll see you all when we meet next."

With a few moans and groans, the class began to disperse. Some whispering about Cassia's dead father and the horrifying look she'd had in her face. Others lingured in concern before being ushered away by Professor Lupin, who then turned to Hermione.

Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to wait in the hall, I'd like a word with Cassia."

Nodding, she removed her hand from Cassia's arm, whose cheeks were wet with tears.

With a sigh, Remus moved toward Cassia. "That is the second time I've had to intervene with someone's boggart this week. I suppose it points to those who have truly suffered."

Cassia finally glanced Remus' way as she opened her mouth to speak, but struggled to get the words out at first. "I- I can't believe he's gone."

"I wish I could say more than simply express how truly sorry I am for your loss. Death is never easy." Remus started out. "But I know the kind of strength you hold, Cassia. You inherited it from both your parents. And I know Killian is proud of his daughter and always will be."

As the sobs began to pour from Cassia's very soul, Remus closed the space between them and held the young girl as he would his own child. Her body seemed to shake with anguish as her cries echoed throughout the room.

"There there." He said in comfort. "This too shall pass."

Several weeks had passed since Cedric had asked Cassia on a date as well as her incident in Remus' class.

Though Cassia continued to battle with her emotions, staying busy and repeating Draco's advice from before to herself, really seemed to do the trick.

There were days when the eyes of others seemed to dwell on Cassia as if waiting for her to suffer from a mental break down. Some days it was easy enough for her to ignore their whispers and judgmental glances(Cassia, afterall, cared very little for what others thought). Other days she would turn to face the onlookers before saying something witty like, "Can I help you? Hmm? Or do you stare at my beauty in awe?"(that one had Hermione in a fit of laughter).

As time got closer to their first Hogsmeade outing, Cassia's anticipations for her first date were almost overwhelming but in a good way . She'd quickly realized Cedric was a dedicated and hard working young man who hardly had time for himself but, when given the chance, he spent time getting to know herself and Hermione. She'd learned he was quite mature for his age, was very athletic, and had quite the aptitude for Transfigurations- a magic she thoroughly enjoyed but it seemed to come to him with much less effort(which she found highly attractive).

As things were going well with Cedric, Cassia had not seen much of Draco or Harry and was beginning to feel as if one or both of them were avoiding her. Her suspicions had began to rise when their excuses did. " _Quidditch practice ran long."_ Harry would say when they wouldn't meet herself and Hermione in the courtyard. " _I got another detention for a harmless prank I pulled on Harvey. I guess I was still pretty pissed about what he did to you so I had all his clothes spontaneously combust in class_." Draco had explained one afternoon(Cassia had laughed at that, glad she wasn't there to witness Harvey buckass naked).

It was true Cassia understood how busy the pair were between classes and Quidditch(as Draco had also joined the team that year) but couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't just a busy schedule keeping them apart. It also didn't make things easier when she knew Hermione was hiding something and wouldn't simply explain how she kept popping up in class. At one point she'd tried to discuss the matter with Hermione, but was eventually told she couldn't tell and she'd just simply have to trust her.

The combination of secrets and excuses from those closest to her was beginning to become heavy and Cassia hoped that if she spoke with Draco and Harry, it would help alleviate some of the worry she'd carried over her friendships.

With time to spare one Saturday afternoon, Cassia was ready to confront Harry and Draco, but still hoping she was entirely wrong. Hermione was busy reading while she made her way across the courtyard hoping to run into them before dinner in the Great Hall.

When she locked eyes on them both, the two were deep in conversation- their expressions dark and almost ominous. With a deep breath, she made her way toward Harry and Draco who immediately stopped talking when she'd arrived.

"Hey guys." She said calmly, trying not to sound flustered. "Are either of you avoiding me?" She asked boldly, not being the type of girl to beat around the bush.

Harry looked to Draco with a tinge of guilt in his eyes. In truth, they _had_ been avoiding her. Not because of anything she'd done but simply because of what they themselves were up to.

Draco's hand went through his light hair, as he released a deep breath.

Cassia rolled her eyes as her shoulders began to slump. "Well that's a yes." She said feeling down.

Rising to his feet, Harry shook his head. "Cass, don't look like that. It's not what you think-"

"What am I supposed to think?" She interrupted.

Draco, who had been leaning against the stone wall moved toward her. "Cassia, you're about to come to a conclusion that couldn't be further from the truth. When honestly it's been for your own good."

Cassia took a step back with her hand touching her chest in astonishment. Her hazel eyes seemed to burn with fire as Harry seemed to cringe at Draco's choice of words.

"For. My. O _wn. Good?"_ She repeated, spitting the words at him as if each was a drop of acid.

Draco sighed as he scratched his temple in irritation. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Cassia's hands went into fists so tight, her knuckles began to turn white as she stared at Draco with pure wrath, who never blinked once. In his heart, Draco was protecting her and if it upset her he could take it. What he couldn't take was to see her in even more stress than she'd already been in.

Everytime she glanced his way and the pain of her father was evident, it was another knife to his chest. He couldn't burden her further with their investigation into Aduna and Lucius. Not until they found something worth telling. She needed to heal. To feel thirteen again. To enjoy her time at school. He feared if she had one more thing to worry about she might disappear and the bubbly, determined, eccentric, and perceptive Cassia would be gone.

" _You_ don't get to decide what's good for me, Draco Malfoy!" She yelled. "You have this annoying habit where you think you should be in charge of my life, well you're wrong! Maybe I've been a little whacky these last few weeks but I'm doing my best!" Tears began to fall as her entire body seemed to be trembling without her permission.

"Whatever it is your hidin', go on n' keep your secrets, see if I care!" The more upset she became the more southern she seemed to sound. Throwing her hands above her head, she relased an agitated grunt before whipping around on her heel, and stomping away from them both.

"Cassia." Harry called out, as he considered following her but ultimately decided it was better she have time to herself. Turning to Draco, he narrowed his eyes.

"Blimey, Draco. Why'd you have to say it like that?" He asked.

Draco merely shrugged, still reeling from Cassia's fury. "I told her the truth, Potter. This _is_ about her own good. You said you agreed."

Harry released a deep exhale. "I agree that Remus was right. Cass doesn't need to know what we know. I agree with Sirius when he said don't tell Cassia they found out Aduna has taken a torn map which was believed to have magical properties for fear of her obsessing. I agree she's heartbroken and suffering and doesn't need more stress."

Draco raised a hand in response as if to say _exactly,_ before Harry continued. "But you still sounded like a prat when you said it that."

* * *

A/N I want to thank everyone who has left a review its meant a lot to me. For those who have seen strange versions of this chapter i have updated it twice and i am sorry. Not sure whats going on. Please let me knownb if you do!

The next chapter will dive further into what Aduna's plans are!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N For those who have left reviews, favorited my story, and followed thank you from the bottom of my heart! I wish i could update faster but I just had my sweet baby boy and wooh is he a handful! As always, I own nothing. Enjoy**

* * *

The day of Hallowe'en had finally arrived .Cassia had woke thirty minutes earlier than normal as the anticipation for the day was crowding her every thought. She couldn't believe she would get to experience her first trip to Hogsmeade on a date with Cedric Diggory. Sitting up in bed, she released a deep breath, biting her lip with a smile.

Hermione, who was awake and reading glanced above her book with a smirk. "Smiling already, are we?"

Cassia shrugged, enjoying the rush of all this excitement as her heart seemed to skip a beat at the thought of Cedric. "Can't exactly blame me."

Hermione chuckled. "No, I guess not."

Getting out of bed, Cassia grabbed her things for a shower, practically skipping out of their room, while Hermione grinned as she passed, happy to see her friend so ecstatic.

"'Mione." She heard Harry whisper, as her attention was immediately drawn to the two way mirror that sat on the nightstand near her bed.

Leaping across the bed, she reached for the glass knowing it must be important. She couldn't remember a time he'd reached out to herself or Cassia at this hour. It wasn't even six in the morning yet.

"Harry? Is everything okay?" She whispered, looking about the room to be sure neither Marietta Edgecomb or Cho Chang, their other roommates, were awake to hear them.

"Where's Cass?" He mumbled, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"She just stepped out to shower, why?"

Harry sighed, his eyes looked toward the ground for a moment before he stared back at his friend. "People are saying Lucius was spotted in London last night. An apartment complex set fire after one place was ransacked. The fire was so quick several muggles never made it out."

Hermione's hand dashed to her mouth in shock. Her eyes began to close as she tried to hold back her own sadness. "That's-it's awful."

Harry nodded facing the ground once more. "Sirius spoke with Douglas and they both believe Lucius suspected Narcissa to be there, which proves there is a spy working for Aduna and Lucius amongst the Aurors."

"How so?" She asked.

"Because only Douglas knows where Narcissa and Victoria have truly been hiding and Dumbledore suggested to Douglas that several locations be spread like rumors among the Aurors to see what occurred."

"Brilliant." Hermione replied. "Have they narrowed it down to who?"

Harry shook his head. "No, several people were told the same things, but Douglas believes they shouldn't confront the spy yet, in the hopes that having some of his Aurors followed might lead them to Aduna or Lucius."

"I hope it works." She said, biting her thumb. There was worry in her eyes but there was also hope. Hermione believed that sacrifice, struggle, and goodness did not go unrewarded despite how circumstances looked. That in the end, those who fought for the right things would prevail, and as Harry stared intently into her eyes he could see it. He smiled to himself. Thinking how different they could be and yet how alike they were at the same time. Where Harry was sarcastic and playful, Hermione was grounded. Where she found joy in books and cleverness, he found it in adventure and sports. But it was their values that brought them together, and as he considered this, his stomach did a strange sort of flip, still staring into her big brown eyes, before he attempted to shake it off.

"How is she?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Hermione sighed, giving Harry a pleading look. "I think he should just tell her. Besides I _hate_ secrets. And she's still mad at him."

"She can be pretty dramatic." He replied bluntly before continuing. "But yeah, that was bloody stupid of him to say."

"If it were me I would want to know the truth."

Harry shrugged. "Even Sirius and Remus think she shouldn't be told.

"But-"

"'Mione." Harry interrupted softly. It wasn't often that he called her that but when he did whatever followed was something Harry wanted Hermione to take seriously. It was the way he always said it that sent a chill through her that would grab her attention in full, ready to listen as the beat of her heart quickened its' once steady pace. "Draco can be a prat, but he always puts Cass before anyone else, even his own mother. He might have said it wrong and maybe the choice to keep it from her is wrong too, but he will always protect her even if it's from herself."

Hermione sighed, unable to deny that Harry was right. She smirked as a thought came to mind. "Do you think he will tell her he fancies her?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't think he's admitted it to himself yet." Grinning, he added, "But I would wager if she sticks around Diggory for long it'll drive him bonkers."

Hermione giggled. "That's what I was thinking earlier."

"Thinking what?" Cassia said as she stepped back into their dorm room. She continued to dry her thick hair with a towel as she moved toward her bed.

"That I should go over my notes for our test this week in Transfiguration." Hermione replied as she set the two way mirror under her sheet.

Cassia nodded; the idea of Hermione talking to herself not even phasing her. It wasn't like she could judge. It was something she did quite frequently.

Brushing her hair, Cassia felt a memory tug at her heart. The image of her father attempting to braid her curls to no avail while her mother observed laughing came to mind. It was as vivid as her own reflection in the mirror before her and with a deep breath Cassia tried to compose herself knowing the tears would soon begin to fall if she didn't relax.

Searching for a distraction, she pulled out the outfit she'd had in mind for her date. Feeling the need to be extra trendy on such an occasion, Cassia decided on a black baby-doll dress, black tights, and white K-swiss tennis shoes.

"Too American?" She asked Hermione with a smirk.

Hermione laughed. "I thought Atlanta girls wore boots?"

Cassia clicked her tongue as if in shame. "How stereotypical of you." She allowed her accent to really come out before closing the curtains to her bed to dress.

Reaching for the book she'd been going over for DADA, Hermione sighed. "She needed this." She whispered to herself, pleased that her best friend could have a happy distraction.

* * *

Draco jolted upright in his bed. Sweat tickled his forehead as his heart continued to pound profusely in his chest. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his finely kept hair(he took such good care of his appearance that not even sleep could jostle his looks).

It had been the same dream for three nights. The same forceful wake that took him several moments to collect himself. The same fear that stirred his blood and had him wishing he could leave the bloody school, find his father, kill the bastard and be done with it.

In the dream, his father's arm held Cassia still. His wand was pressed firmly against her throat. And then, Lucius would speak with a vicious tone and say the words that had haunted him these last few days.

" _I will purge you of this filth you've surrounded yourself with for far too long. Say goodbye to your past and welcome to your future_."

Then, with a flash of green light, Cassia's eyes go lifeless and no matter how fast he charges his father, Draco can never make it. He can't save her. He can only watch. Helpless to stop what's to come.

Sitting at the edge of his bed, Draco gripped his wand, contemplating whether remaining at Hogwarts was the best place for him. He was tired of waiting. Tired of hearing Remus and Sirius give him information he wanted to discover for himself. If anyone could find that mad woman and his twisted father it was him. They were, after all, determined to find him so he might as well be bait.

As if reading his thoughts, Harry spoke out in protest. "Leaving won't solve anything. Except give them both exactly what they want, just like Sirius said. They are hoping you'll leave the protection of the school."

Draco turned to face Harry, a bold question on his mind. "If it were you, could you seriously wait around? Could you let everyone else deal with _your_ family problem for you?"

Harry sighed, knowing they both already knew the answer to that question. Neither of them were the type to stand quietly by on the sidelines. They were pushy, bold, and instinctive. They were fighters and as Harry considered this, he tried to think of something that could knock some sense into his friend(otherwise he'd have to follow him on his mad quest to face his father because there was no bloody way Harry would stay behind and let his friend go at it alone).

"What of Cass?" Harry started out. "What of your mother?" He paused. Letting the thought of them both sink into Draco's mind. "If we leave then how can we keep them safe? What's stopping Cass from leaving on her own to look for you? We both know she would."

His last words seemed to hit home as Draco relaxed in his bed.

"Cassia is a pain in my ass." Draco said aloud.

Harry smirked before setting the two way mirror back underneath his pillow. It was just moments before Draco woke when he'd spoken to Hermione regarding Lucius and Aduna, and as he tried to get another hour of rest before breakfast, he found himself thinking of his parents. In their last moments, they stood against Voldemort fully ready to die. Nodding to himself, he realized going after Lucius and Aduna was likely inevitable for Draco. Not just because Draco would stand against evil the same way his parents did, but also because people as bold as himself and Draco couldn't be caged for long. Eventually action would win over rationality. Eventually he would break out.

* * *

Cassia handed her permission slip over to Professor Mcgonagall who smiled genuinely back at her.

"You needn't worry about a thing, Miss Picquery." Minerva started out. "Dumbledore has taken extra precautions even at Hogsmeade." The professor did not elaborate further. She knew Cassia would understand why she had mentioned this.

With a smile, Cassia shrugged. "I'm not worried. She started out. "I trust Dumbledore."

"That's good." Minerva replied with a smile.

Turning toward Hermione, Cassia fiddled with a strand of her hair. The look in her best friend's eyes informed her that Cedric must have been walking toward them from behind her.

"You look so pretty." Hermione whispered, before motioning toward Harry. "We are going to explore. Have an amazing time." With that Hermione turned away, heading straight for Harry.

Biting her lip, Cassia turned to face Cedric whose smile reached his kind eyes. With a hand in his jean pocket, he stopped just a few feet before her. "You look very pretty."

Cassia grinned, doing nothing to conceal the joy he'd made her feel. "Thank you. You look super gorgeous as usual."

Cedric laughed, feeling a blush creep over his face as he ran a bashful hand through his hair. "I thought I might buy you lunch?" He asked.

"I'd love that!" Cassia replied, excitedly.

"Granger." Draco said as he approached her and Harry.

She turned to face him, before glancing at Cassia and Cedric one last time- the couple now making their way toward Hogsmeade.

"I have a favor to ask." Draco started out, causing Hermione to raise a curious brow. "I need to make polyjuice potion and I need a distraction from you and Harry to get some of the ingredients."

Harry, who knew nothing of this prior to Draco's request turned to face him in surprise.

With a sigh, Hermione rubbed her temple. "Do I even want to ask _why_ you need to make polyjuice potion?"

Draco shrugged, and by his expression Hermione knew he was about to get sarcastic. "I'm pretty sure your approval is not what I'm looking for, Granger. Not my style."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you tell me why you need it and I'll tell you whether or not I'm willing to help you." She said, crossing her arms.

"I'd sure like to know what you've got up your sleeve." Harry added.

With a annoyed sigh, Draco looked toward Cassia. She was almost out of sight but even from a distance she looked bloody gorgeous. The girl could knock his socks off in a pair of mustard flannel footed pajamas and week unwashed hair with ease let alone a dress like the one she wore for Cedric.

He could feel his skin get hot at the sight of them and was tempted to roll his eyes but kept his composure in front of his friends. Turning back toward Hermione and Harry, he spoke. "I'll tell you later. For now let's just explore."

As Draco began to walk Harry look toward Hermione who raised her hands in question as if hoping Harry could explain.

"I know literally as much as you do right now." Harry replied before taking off to catch up with Draco.

"Oh Draco." Hermione started out, shaking her head from side to side, fairly positive she wouldn't approve. "What do you have planned."

* * *

"So, what's Atlanta like?" Cedric asked, keeping their pleasant conversation going.

"Quite a bit different from here." She started out, taking another sip of her butterbeer. "For one I really miss Darnell's."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Cedric asked playfully.

"Literally only the _best_ diner in the world!" Cassia closed her eyes imagining the taste of Darnell's country fried steak, the bbq wings, and buttered biscuits. "It's southern cookin' at its best."

"I see." He replied, smiling.

"You aren't excited as you should be." Cassia started out- her hands landing on the table dramatically. "I don't think you understand the _quality_ of food I'm discussing here. This is some new level shiznick."

Cedric laughed. "You take food quite seriously don't you?"

"As serious as I do my studies." She replied honestly.

A smirk played on her lips that sent a shiver down Cedric's spine. She was full of wit and charm and he couldn't resist one bit of it.

"Besides." She started out before taking another bite of her cherry tart. "All the best family moments; holidays, festivals, and parties are all thrown with all the best foods."

Cedric considered this with a smile. "I guess you're right."

"I usually am." She said.

"That might have been the most Ravenclaw thing you've said today."

With a laugh, Cassia's eye caught sight of Draco who passed the window of The Three Broomsticks where herself and Cedric had chosen to go.

His grey eyes met hers as she drew in a breath. Though he always looked dapper, Cassia couldn't help but notice how glorious his shoulders looked in his silver button down or how it brought out the color in his eyes, reminding her of the stormy day she'd long ago associated with those eyes. Intense. Soulful. Bold. Like they told his story. And as Draco stared at her with an expression she didn't recognize, before moving out of view, she realized Cedric had been staring at her awkwardly as if she'd missed something he'd said.

"Sorry?" She started, with a nervous laugh. "Another Ravenclaw trait, I guess. I can be a little in the clouds"

"It's fine." Cedric replied. "I just asked if you could fill me in on all the American things you miss the most."

Cedric's smile was broad and Cassia wondered if she would ever get used to it. Leaning in, she rested her chin on her hands, using the table as a rest. "Baseball, for sure. It's not such a big deal in London, but over there." she paused for emphasis. "It's Big Ben size."

Cedric smirked. A muggle sport is what you miss?"

"I forget how seperated most magical people are from no-majs." She paused to correct herself. "Or muggles as you would say. It wasn't like that for my family. In Atlanta my parents believed all cultures should be celebrated and often spent time amongst no-majs and their way of life. It's vastly different, let me tell ya'. From Microwaves, to MTV." taking another sip she continued. "It's pretty cool."

"MTV?" Cedric asked, curiously.

She waved him off. "The truth is baseball was a big thing for us Picquery's. Especially for- well.." She considered if talking about it was worth the effort not to cry, but something about _that_ moment made her feel as if it were one of the few rare occasions where the memory would simply be for joy. Smiling, she continued. "Especially for my dad and I. We used to play together all the time. Draco, me, dad."

She laughed to herself with a far off look at the thought.

"I get why that would mean so much, then." He replied kindly.

Cassia smiled, her expression warm before catching several students jogging pass the window. At first, she thought nothing of it, til several more ran by, followed by two Adults with drawn wands. As her brows drew together in concern, Cedric turned to face the window as well. It was then that Professor Snape burst passed their view, his wand drawn in defense as he blocked a spell that had hurtled toward him.

With a gasp, Cassia rose to her feet as Cedric quickly did the same. With her wand drawn, Cassia headed for the door cautiously, before it burst open suddenly as Draco dashed to her side, indifferent to Cedric's presence or opinion.

"What's going on?" She asked frantically.

"An attack!" Draco answered, forcing Cassia behind him as he used his wand to slam the door shut. "Come on, we should go out the back!"

As Draco ran for the back entrance, he never let loose his grip on Cassia, who followed his lead without question with Cedric hot on their tail. The sound of shattered glass could be heard from behind as witches and wizards alike began to stand their ground in defense of the pub. Several spells missed the three of them by inches, crashing into the the walls around them.

As they reached the back, Draco pressed himself against the wall, glancing out the window of the door.

"Where's Hermione and Harry?" Cassia asked worriedly. Her breathing was heavy as the adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

"Safe." Draco said, surprisingly calm, despite the chaos around them. Though something in him had been expecting it for weeks. An unspoken thought in the back of his mind telling him to be prepared."They were smart enough to head back to the school hours ago."

"Who's attacking Hogsmeade?" Cedric asked, as he too scanned the area outside.

"Maybe thirty plus people." Draco started out. "It happened so fast, Professor Snape and Mcgonagall didn't have time to protect a few students but if it hadn't been for the Aurors Dumbledore siggested to stay here, thinhs would have been much worse. We've got to get to the school, it's our best chance."

"Why are they attacking?" Cedric asked.

With an annoyed expression, Draco answered with quite the snarky remark. "I could give two fucks as to why when someone is throwing the bloody killing curse my way, now let's move!"

With a violent shove, the door flew open as the three of them bursted out. Draco, who began pulling Cassia toward Honeydukes, rather than toward Hogwarts, caused her to shout in protest. "Newsflash! Hogwarts is the opposite way!"

Cedric, who had taken off in the other direction, stopped in confusion. He felt the urge to leave the two of them to fend for themselves, but knew that there was strength in numbers(granted one of them was impulsive and pushy but had proven himself to be a great wizard with intellect and skill).

"Glad to see you know your way back to the school!" Draco replied. "But the way I know is faster and a hell of a lot safer. It's a secret passage, so just trust me Cass to get us out of this."

"A secret passage?" Cassia and Cedric said in unison.

As the three of them continued to run, the shouts of others filled the air. A mix of colors in flashes as spells continued to be uttered in the distance. Some deadly. Some defensive. The smell of smoke and ash burned at their nostrils as a few shops went up in unexpected flames like casualties amongst the battle.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Long story, but it involves a map of Hogwarts. I'll explain later. We've got to get to Honeyduke's!"

The two followed Draco's lead, with Cassia struggling to keep up as Draco's hand still gripped her own. He was tall, and his long strides were three to her one, and she felt as if she was staggering along.

A violent scream could be heard from behind them, causing the guilt to rise in Cassia's heart. "Maybe we should stay and fight." She said turning to look behind her as another building went up in flames.

"This isn't about running away, Cass." Draco started out, almost as if he were offended she would insinuate he was a coward. "Snape was already retreating with students to the school while Mcgonagall searched for the rest. Did you think I wouldn't go straight to find you?"

She'd been mad at him for weeks. Furious really, and Draco had done nothing to apologize. In his mind, he'd been right and that drove her bonkers. So while she held onto her grudge, ignoring him at every turn, he simply allowed it to continue. Yet, in a moment where her life could possibly be at risk, he was there and had it been him she would have done the same.

Cassia looked at him, her eyes taking in his determination and loyalty. She glanced at their joined hands and swallowed. A mix of the adrenalin from their current situation and a jolt of an emotion she'd long tried to deny sent a pleasant heat that hummed through out her skin.

As they reached Honeyduke's, it seemed all but abandoned as the chaos seemed to be heading for Hogwarts. Racing inside, the three of them scanned the area as if preparing for any sudden attacks.

"If this really is a secret entrance we can't risk being followed giving them, whoever they are, access." Cedric pointed out before casting a charm to shield the entrance and windows. He then charmed several objects to barricade the openings as Draco and Cassia began to help.

When the three were satisfied they'd done the best they could to prevent someone seeing them or following them through the secret passageway, Draco lead them to the hidden doorway, which lead to a long tunnel. Closing it behind them, the three lit their wands and raced to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to need _full_ details on this apparent map and how the heck you go your hands on it." Cassia said as they ran.

"Knowing Draco and Harry, I'm sure it'll be a very interesting story." Cedric said with a smirk. Even he, who didn't know the pair personally was aware of their reputation for trouble, heroism, and adventure.

* * *

'Mione, they're fine." Harry said comfortingly. Hermione couldn't stop pacing as Minerva had approached Dumbledore with another group of distraught students that didn't include Draco or Cassia.

"Where are they, Harry?" She said impatiently.

"I bet Draco used the map and got them out through one of the passageways." Harry thought with a grin.

"Your talking about that silly Marauder's map Sirius gave you as a birthday gift? The one I warned you could get you both expelled, aren't you?"

Harry, used to Hermione nagging him about rule breaking, faced the entrance to the Great Hal expectantly. He trusted his best friend's instincts. Harry believed he would have used another way to Hogwarts.

"Who were they?" Someone asked in the distance. "They were out for blood." Said another voice. All around Harry and Hermione were students and faculty alike filled with confusion and fear as the crowd became louder and louder with worried questions.

Albus, who was beginning to sense the tension rising raised his arms.

"Everyone." He said, rather loudly. "We must remain calm. Aurors have reported to the scene and many of the attackers have been arrested. Those who haven't are either fleeing or being stopped as we speak."

"Who are they?" Someone shouted, causing others to nod in agreement to the question.

Dumbledore waved his hand as if to gesture for everyone to stay calm. "I can not say for certain but what's more important is that you're all safe inside the castle and charms have been placed to keep it that way."

As the doors to the great hall opened, several students entered with Professor Flitwick as Hermione and Harry searched once again amongst the group for their friends.

"Cassia, Draco!" Hermione yelled as they came into view with Cedric at their side. She sprinted toward them before running straight for Cassia's arms, practically knocking her off her feet. After holding her tightly she jumped for Draco who accepted the hug awkwardly.

"Granger, if you sob on my shirt I hope those dentist parents of yours can rack up the cash for a new one." He said with the same sarcastic expression she'd grown to love and hate.

Ever the gentleman." Cassia said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"It was Draco here that got us out safely. We didn't even catch the worse of the action." Cedric pointed out. "Thanks for that " He finished, with his hand outstretched gratefully.

Draco, who found himself hesitating for a moment, took Cedric's hand, shaking it firmly. As much as he'd wanted a reason to dislike Cedric, he didn't seem like such a bad bloke. This only seemed to irritate Draco further, though he wouldn't admit it.

"A lot of people got hurt." Harry said aloud once he made it to his friends, his expression forlorn. "I heard Ron Weasley jumped in front of Pavarti, taking a nasty blow for her. Everyone's been talkin' about it."

"Wow." Cassia said, looking at each of her friends who all seemed impressed by his bravery.

"Looks like Hogwarts takes care of their own." Cedric pointed out.

Each of them nodded in agreement, before a silence seemed to fall over them. They all waited for answers as to who it was that had planned the attack and why. And as time passed, Cedric had left the group to check on his friends, promising Cassia they would spend more time together soon.

As time went on, the Aurors had stated that for the remainder of the day, everyone should stay within the Great Hall, even to sleep if need be until each individual involved was either found, or the entire grounds had been thoroughly searched. Many grew restless in the waiting as Dumbledore did his best to keep the peace.

"With everything that's happened, I think it's time you tell her." Harry said to Draco.

Draco, who had been deep in thought trying to decipher who had attacked and why, turned to face Cassia. Her head was tilted to the side in confusion as she looked between Draco and Harry.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

Draco sighed. It was true that if the attack had something to do with Aduna and Lucius, then she was bound to find out on her own. He'd tried for so long to allow Cassia to focus on school and healing but knew it wouldn't last forever.

"Guess you're right." Draco said irritably. His hand went through his hair before he spoke. "Cass, the thing I didn't want to tell you was about Aduna and Lucius. Harry and I have been trying to figure out what they are after and why. We've been asking Remus and Sirius questions and though Remus thinks we shouldn't be involved at all, you know Sirius." He said with a smirk. "He thinks we're just as capable as they were during the war. Turns out she recently ransacked another museum and this time something went missing and apparently it was a map, but no one aware what the map lead to."

Cassia's skin grew hot. Had she not been so distracted lately with thoughts of her father, she might have figured out what they were up to. More than that, she was upset that he'd had a decent lead and didn't share it.

"I _hate_ when you think you know what's best for me, Draco!. You can't keep deciding shit based on _your opinion_! I'm my own person you jackass!"

Her outburst had caught the attention if others around them, but Draco did nothing to show it had bothered him. It was years of practice at pretending to remain unaffected by the opinions of others at work, and he displayed it like a champion.

"Cass." He started out rising from his seat. As usual he was going to be blunt. That's how he made all his points. But this time, he wanted her to see his side. To get her to yield. "Do you remember that night I went to your room and you were awake trying to find out everything you could on Aduna?"

Cassia's hands when to her hips as she scrunched her brows in annoyance. "What does that have to do with what-"

Draco let out a perturbed breath. "Just answer the question."

"Sure. She replied sharply.

"You were hellbent on finding her at that point. Then- when what happened.. _happened_.. you gave up. And not because you were literally giving up because let's face it, you're relentless at times. But because your mind wasn't ready to look for answers. You needed time to heal even if you didn't realize it yourself. So I chose to give your heart and a chance to catch up with all this bloody pain."

Hermione wiped a tear away as she tried to avoid looking at her two friends. She'd ofcourse heard every word but felt it was still only meant for them. His words had been so beautiful she couldn't help but shed a tear. Even though she still believed Cassia should have known, hearing him say that made her understand a little better."

Cassia bit into her bottom lip as her hands were both in tight fists. She looked toward the ceiling doing her best to fight back her tears. With a deep exhale she looked back at Draco, feeling angry but deeply loved all at the same time.

"You can be such a-"

"Stupid head? Yeah I know." He interrupted. There was the smallest grin on his face that most wouldn't have been able to even notice but Cassia had. And as angry as she still was, she couldn't help but hug him, staying with her head to his chest for quite some time.

* * *

It had been one month since the attack at Hogsmeade had taken place, causing security at Hogwarts to double. Trips to Hogsmeade had been cancelled until further notice, no student was to travel anywhere alone, and the grounds were to be searched every night, including student dormitories.

Some parents had come to retrieve their children fearing that another attack would take place. Especially after Ilvermorny had almost shared the same fate when several had attempted to break the protective charms in order to harm those who attended the school.

After an interrogation had taken place, several of the captured witches and wizards claimed to be working with Aduna ready to purge the wizarding community of bad blood, even if it meant pureblood casualties. The plan was to start with the young to prevent another generation of impurities.

Rumors that a war was coming began to fill most conversations, even in the classrooms. Some seemed to be numb to it all, while others become riddled with anxiety that plagued even the best of students.

Much was changing amongst the wizarding world and all anyone could do was their best to simply keep up.

Sirius, who had come to the school to visit Harry, stood in Dumbledore's office waiting for the Headmaster. He paced the room, glancing at the portraits and various objects throughout the room.

"Sirius." Dumbledore started out. "How are things at Grimmauld Place?"

"Dreadfully dull without my Godson I'm afraid." Sirius replied before continuing. "Now it seems only Christmas and the summer months are truly exciting anymore."

Albus smirked. "Children have a way of filling our homes with such frantic business that when they are gone it seems almost too still."

Nodding, Sirius changed the subject. "Truth is, I came here on behalf of Douglas, Dumbledore."

"Oh?" Dumbledore said, curiously.

"He said there are few he can trust anymore, especially with something as alarming as this."

Waiting for Sirius to continue, Albus crossed his arms patiently. Ready to take in whatever Sirius was about to tell him.

"There is a disturbing rumor, and one that makes my bloody skin crawl. But if it's true, then the bitch must be stopped. Douglas believes if anyone would know for sure it would be the man who studied him backwards, which leaves you." He pointed at Dumbledore before continuing. "Is it possible for Aduna to bring Voldemort back?"

* * *

"There's been another attack." Cho said, as she set the Daily Prophet on the table before sitting down to join her fellow Ravenclaws at breakfast. Her large brown eyes were full of sadness as she stared at the headline which read, " _Mcfarl's Goodies turned to ash. Three killed."_

The wizarding candy shop located in New York was quite popular and often busy around the clock. Cassia's shoulders sunk when she'd leaned across the table and read the headline as well. "I'd gone there as a kid. Just so sad"

Hermione shook her head. "The poor families that lost someone."

"It's just going to get worse, isn't it?" Cho asked, no one in particular.

"No." Cassia replied. "Because I believe we can stop her."

"We?" Marietta said with a raised brow. She stared at Cassia wondering what a thirteen year old witch could do about Aduna Adams.

"Yes, _we."_ Cassia snapped. "Meaning anyone willing to stop someone evil like her. Someone willing to do the right thing."

Taking it a little too personally, Cassia stood from the table, ripping her muffin from the plate and stomping away.

Hermione sighed, turning to face Marietta. "You know what that lady did to her father, Marietta. Maybe if she'd hurt your family you'd understand Cassia's need to stop her."

"I didn't mean it like that." She replied feeling guilty. Her strawberry blonde hair fell around her face as she looked down at the table.

"I know." Hermione said before rising from the table to follow her best friend.

When she'd finally managed to catch up to Cassia, she spoke. "You know she didn't mean it like that."

Cassia sighed, still making her way to Divinations. "I do. I'm just on edge with the attacks and no new information on her whereabouts."

Hermione nodded. "I get it, but just watch that melodramatic attitude." She nudged Cassia's shoulder playfully before continuing. "Not everyone is as accepting as your best friend here."

Cassia smiled. "Got it. Save the drama for my mama."

"Exactly." Hermione laughed.

"Cassia!" Cedric called out from behind, causing her to turn around on her heel. She grinned wide at the sight of him approaching her, grateful for the fun he always seemed to bring.

"Study with me tonight?" He asked with grin.

She laughed. "We don't share any classes, and I am more than positive any help I can offer wouldn't be as ideal as someone in your own year."

Cedric shrugged as a playful look filled his eyes. "I'm sure we can think of _something_ to do together then." His bold statement caused Cassia's cheeks to burn as Hermione held back a laugh. With a wink, he began walking backward. "Meet me in the courtyard after dinner, I have a surprise for you."

Nodding, Cassia spoke. "Okay, I will." There was a slight squeak to her voice that revealed just how excited she was before Cedric gave one final wink.

With that, Cedric was off to class, hoping the day would fly by to begin the evening he had planned for her. Over the last month the pair had spent at least one day a week together. Playing wizard's chess, chatting in the courtyard, taking walks around the school, all while heavily flirting during each interaction and getting dangerously close to their first kiss.

To Cedric, Cassia was amazing. Funny, charming, passionate, intelligent, and a little eccentric. What he admired most was how much she's gone through and yet did not stop fighting for what was right. If anything it had made her push harder. She'd been diligent in her search to stop Aduna and often spent hours researching her family heritage and if that might give insight to what was on the map she'd taken.

It was that very drive that made him want to be with her, and tonight, when he'd ask her to be his girlfriend, he hoped she would agree.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading the latest chapter. Things are starting to pick up in pace, don't ya' think? I hope you're enjoy it, feel free to leave me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank those who have followed, favorited, reviewed, and kept going with this story. it feels great and I appreciate you all! I know this might feel like filler but its been a while since I posted and I dodnt want anyome to feel as if Id abandoned this story. i promise i havent and I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Cassia's hand rested gently in Cedric's, with her back against the stonewall and her DADA book propped on her lap. As he continued to draw small circles on her palm, Cassia attempted to keep her thoughts on studying and not on the flutter of her own heart at her boyfriend's affection.

Boyfriend. She smiled at the thought. Her very first boyfriend. And to think it had been two weeks since he'd asked her. Cassia remembered that night vividly…

 _Cassia gasped at the area around her. Somehow, Cedric had charmed the fireflies to surround them. Circling the two of them as if they were the earth orbiting the sun(she knew she'd have to ask him to teach her later). Grabbing her hand, Cedric twirled Cassia around, causing her to laugh in surprise._

 _Looking down in her eyes, Cedric brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. Cassia held her breath as she remained perfectly still, ready for what she hoped he was about to do. Hoping for her very first kiss._

" _I really like you." He said softly._

 _Her smile seemed to expand ten fold. "I really like you, too." She responded._

" _Cassia Picquery, would you go out with me?" He said with a bashful laugh, before continuing. "I mean, would you be my girlfriend?"_

 _With a gleaming expression, Cassia stood on her tiptoes. Grabbing Cedric by the shirt she jerked his face down to her level, boldly kissing him on the cheek. "Most definitely." She answered._

 _Cedric hadn't expected Cassia's actions at all, which had only made it even more exhilarating. Her bold move had given him the confidence he needed and before she knew it, Cedric had captured her lips onto his own. With one hand on her cheek and the other laying firmly on her back, Cedric moved his lips softly over Cassia's before gently pulling away. Though their kiss was short lived, both had felt the sudden rush that seemed to envelop their very core._

 _As her legs began to feel wobbly, Cassia felt a little like bursting into song, and had she been in a musical this would be the part with her big solo. She'd waited thirteen years for her first kiss and Cedric Diggory had made it absolutely perfect….._

"Oi! Diggory!" William Vanderbilt, Cedric's best friend, shouted from across the courtyard. "Can you take your tongue out of your girlfriends mouth for half a second so I can talk to ya?"

His outburst caused several others in the courtyard to turn and stare at the couple, as Diggory let out a groan of embarrassment before rising to his feet. Cassia, who giggled at the thought of such a display, rolled her eyes and continued taking notes.

"Thank for that, mate." Cedric said sarcastically.

"What'r friends for?" William replied with a wide grin.

William was tall, matching Cedric in height. His dark complexion and black hair complimented his chocolate eyes. He was handsome, playful, and kind to everyone at school. There wasn't a student that could say an ill will toward him(except a bitter Slytherin who hated that his pureblood family was kind to even muggle-borns).

"Cedric treating you right, Picquery?" He said with a wink.

Peeking over her book, Cassia smirked, already used to his flirtatious ways. "Always." She answered.

"Well, you let me know when you've come to your senses and need someone who can match your good looks."

With a laugh, Cassia shook her head. "Will do." She replied.

"Other than trying to steal my girlfriend, what can I do for you, Will?" Cedric said, giving William a shove on the shoulder.

"I was headed toward Charms class and just making sure you showed up." He pointed a stern finger at Cedric as if he'd ever missed a class in his life which considering he was one of Hogwarts finest students was pretty far fetched.

"Always the do-gooder." Cassia started out. "Thank goodness you're here to keep us all in line."

"So true." William replied.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Shouted a third year Gryffindor who gripped a Daily Prophet in his hands as he ran toward a group of his friends.

Cassia's eyes caught glimpse of Lucius' face on the cover before an ache seemed to build inside her chest. Rising to her feet, she looked to Cedric who nodded, knowing perfectly well she would be looking for Draco. With a soft smile, she waved before turning to leave.

-0-0-

Hermione felt a new wave of anxiety sweep over her as she stared down at the paper. She'd already been worried for Harry as his interactions with the dementors seemed to be getting worse and had it not been for Professor Lupin's agreement with Harry to teach him the Patronus charm she would have been seriously reeling. But then news that Lucius had been spotted once again had her worrying both Harry and Draco would go looking for the one person they should be staying miles away from.

The moment she'd seen the paper she'd gone straight to the Great Hall looking for the boys. When she'd spotted them, the two were already stuffing their faces.

"We've got to talk" she said, as she approached their table.

Harry smiled at her, taking another drink of his juice. "Morning. I suppose whatever it is can't wait til I've finished my breakfast?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Granger, I already saw the papers. It's old news." Draco said before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"That's not the point." She said, getting ready to clarify before Draco interrupted.

"I told you, once we get the polyjuice potion then I'll go after him. Since I don't have it, I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione sighed. "Draco, I'm not helping you get the ingredients from Snape's potion supplies. Honestly, why would I help you so you can leave the safest place for you? "

Draco shrugged. "Not going to lie." He started out before taking a bite of the apple in his hand and rising to his feet. "Would have been easier with your help, but still _not_ impossible."

Giving Hermione a derisive sort of wink, Draco turned on his heel, making his way out of the Great Hall.

Facing Harry, Hermione shook her head in disapproval. " _He's_ impossible."

Harry took another bite of his breakfast. "He's especially touchy these days. With Cass dating Diggory and all."

Seamus, who had become friends with Draco and Harry over the years, let out a snort having overheard Harry's last words. "That's not even the half of it. Yesterday he came this close to bitin' my head off. We've got to get the bastard a good shagging."

Hermione's face scrunched in disgust. "Oh, that's just grotes." She said ready to leave before the conversation could get any worse. "After your class, meet me in the library. I think I've found something important but I need to be sure."

"Okay." Harry replied, curious as to what she'd discovered.

Reading his face, Hermione moved to whisper in his ear. "I think I found some information on Aduna's family history. It might help us discover what she's after."

Immediately turning to face her, Harry nodded. "See you there."

Hermione turned with a final wave, heading straight for the library. Considering her choice to take on extra classes, it was lucky that she wouldn't have another class that day. Her afternoon could be devoted instead to discovering what Aduna was after. Hermione thought if she was worth something to her group of friends, it was definitely her keen ability to research and find credible answers. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

-0-0-

"So tell me, Bernard." Aduna said, touching the tip of her blade in her hand. "What did you learn during your Hogsmeade?"

"Exactly as you predicted, my lady." Frederick replied with his head tilted in a slight bow. "There were many individuals to protect it and charms over several businesses that took a great deal of effort to break. By the time we could burn several down many of those you instructed were already apprehended."

Aduna nodded, pointing the blade at Frederick. "Exactly."

Lucius, who sat comfortably beside the large stone fireplace, turned to face both Aduna and Frederick. His dark suit was regal and obviously expensive and something in his manner made it clear he wanted others to notice that fact.

"And there were those who claimed to have seen my son?" He asked with authority.

"Yes Lord Malfoy. Though I didn't see him myself. I was told that when many of the students fled, he turned to fight, even managing to disarm a witch among our troops. Before getting away."

Aduna smirked. "My my, it seems your son is quite talented."

"That was never in question." Lucius stated boldly.

"My lady, if I may?" Frederick asked. When she motioned for him to speak he continued. "Why did you ask your followers to attack Hogsmeade, knowing it was too well protected to cause any true harm or gain any true ground?"

Holding her blade she raised it above the no-maj she'd been torturing for fun. Tiring of his scream, she dug the blood deep into his chest, penetrating his heart. Both Frederick and Lucius remained quiet, used to her bloodthirst. When she finally rose, she wiped his blood on a cloth.

"Because, Frederick. Only a mad woman would think they had the chance to infiltrate Hogsmeade or Hogwarts." Pausing, she smiled deviously. "And people always underestimate madness; thinking I will simply do foolish things for madness' sake. I give them what they believe I am. When I am _so_ _much more."_

-0-0-

Draco walked the length of the hall with his eyes fixed straight ahead. Several students watched him pass as they looked above the Daily Prophet in their hands. He didn't have to hear their words to figure out they were wondering if Draco would eventually wind up like his father. His skin grew hot as he held onto the mask that hid his emotions so well.

Just as determined as he always was, Draco remained stoic. Doing his best to show the world he was nothing like his barking mad father.

"Draco." Cassia shouted from behind him.

Grateful for the distraction, he paused, waiting for her to reach his side. Her dark hair was fastened in a braid that fell over her left shoulder with a few escaped curls that seemed to bounce with each long stride.

"Draco." She said again, once she'd reached him. Her eyes were sad and he sensed she was going to bring up his father.

"Save it, Picquery. I'm not in the mood to talk father issues with you."

Cassia rolled her eyes. "You can play tough with everyone else but I know you and _this shit sucks big time_. So talk to me."

Draco laughed, enjoying when her accent came out fully like it had then. "There is _something_ I needed to talk to you about?"

"Okay, shoot."

Draco's eyes scanned around them before he spoke. "Not here. It needs to be alone."

Cass looked around, taking in the few students nearby and those that were passing. "Okay, where and when?"

"Tonight. 1 AM. In your common room. Take the mirror."

"Draco, what's going on?" Cassia asked, suspiciously.

"Did you hit your head this morning?" He started derisively. "I just said not here, Cass."

"You're the one getting all Barney Collier with your covert mission." Cassia's arms raised above her head in dramatic fashion. "But fine I'll be there."

With that Cassia stomped off, mumbling incoherently to herself. A few students stopped and stared, raising their eyebrows before it caught her attention. "No worries, just talking to the voices in my head." She said with an overzealous grin, clearly unaffected by what they thought.

Draco smirked before heading to class. Shaking his head, he spoke to himself. "I never get her references."

-0-0-

Cassia paced Ravenclaw common room, gripping the two way mirror in her hand. Occasionally, she would glance toward both the girls' and boys' rooms, worried someone might wake up. It was now 1:20 and Draco was late.

With an exasperated sigh, she fell onto a plush blue chaise that faced a glass-paned window. It was a place she often sat when studying or reading a good book.

"Cass." She heard come from the glass. With a jolt, she sat up and held the mirror before her.

"What took so long?" She said, annoyed.

"Got held up " He replied, his tone coming off short. When he could see she would press it further Draco sighed. "There was others in the common room, I had to wait for them to finally head up."

"So what is it?" Cassia asked, wanting to get right to the point.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts tonight and I want you to come with me."

Cassia's mouth fell open in shock. "What?"

"The other night I was trying to get into Severus' potion supplies to make polyjuice. I wanted to become Frankfort Fink, the auror."

"Why?" Cassia asked, interrupting.

"I have a feeling he's the one informing Aduna of everything-

"Why Frankfort?" She interrupted again.

Draco scoffed. "Can I finish a bloody sentence?"

Cassia rolled her eyes. "Go on then."

"When I was five and had visited mum, there was a box hidden beneath the floorboard of my father's den. I don't think even my mother knew of its existence. It contained nothing but a small piece of parchment with what I've always assumed were initials and the dark mark. Everyone i've been able to give a guess as to who they were. a Goyle, a Lestrange and a Crouch. Except F.C.F. When I found out that under Douglas' command was a man named Frankfort Charles Fink, I knew it _must_ be him that's the traitor."

"Please tell me you told this to Sirius or Remus." Cassia's eyes were closed in hope, though she was certain it was in vain.

"If I had, I would lose my chance to confront my father."

Cassia sighed, taking in everything Draco was telling her. "That's why you wanted the polyjuice." All the pieces were fitting together like a puzzle now, as the wheels in her head began to spin. "You wanted to become Frankfort and meet your father under disguise."

Draco smirked playfully. "There's that Ravenclaw brain. I wondered when it would make an appearance."

Disregarding his sarcasm, She continued. "Draco, even if you're right, how will you get him to meet you? You don't know how or what Frankfort does to set up a meeting, and again that is _if_ you're right."

"You didn't think I"d do this without Harry, did you?" Draco started out. "He has his invisibility cloak. We can follow Frankfort. He's bound to lead us to Lucius."

Cassia's hand went over her face. A groan escaped her lips, knowing Draco wouldn't back down even if she'd listed everything that could and likely would go wrong.

"Cass." Draco started out softly. "This will be easier with your help." He smirked as he seemed to be considering something. "With you and Hermione things are always a little less dodgy. But I'm going with or without you both. I managed to get the potion alone, I'll manage this as well."

"Wait, are you telling me that there was polyjuice potion already put together?" Cassia asked, sounding surprised.

Draco nodded. "I thought I'd have to make it but there was several bottles labeled and everything."

"I wonder why Snape has that stored." Cassia grabbed a strand of her hair, twisting it around her finger as she paced the common room. "I doubt he would make it for shits and giggles. Someone needed it and for what I'd like to know."

"We're getting off topic, Cass. Are you helping me or not." Draco glanced up as Harry entered the room. He had a single bag packed and his invisibility cloak in hand, along with the Marauder's map that Sirius had informed Harry of how to get it back from Filch.

'Are they coming?" Harry whispered, only loud enough for Draco to hear. At first, Harry had told Draco to leave the girls out of it and there was no point in putting them in danger(Harry was always willing to sacrifice himself but never others). Then Draco reminded Harry that Cassia would not sit idly behind and likely search for them, just as Harry had warned him prior. Realizing his mistake, Harry couldn't deny their intelligence and things were always easier with Hermione and Cassia by their sides. Though it could be argued that Harry and Draco were better with defensive spells in a pinch, the girls were brilliant.

Draco raised a hand as if to signal for Harry to wait. "So what will it be?" Draco asked, slightly impatient, as Cassia's face was scrunched with indecision.

"Give me ten minutes." Cassia answered.

"What will happen in ten minutes?" Draco asked with a raised brow, seemingly unsatisfied with her vague reply.

"I need at least that much time to explain everything to Hermione and get enough shit together before we leave." Cassia released a long and irritated breath. "Where do we meet you both?"

Draco smirked. "We'll come to you. With the invisibility cloak. You'll have to ride my back, at least until we get to the secret passage we took."

She thought back to that day Draco had returned for her as her stomach did a sudden flip. She'd never felt guilty before regarding the way she felt for Draco. A little bit silly, sure, but never guilty. Now, with Cedric, it didn't settle well and she hoped that with time her crush would fade.

"Fine." Cassia said, before stuffing the mirror in her pajama pants pocket, ending their conversation.

Walking straight to her room, she quietly approached Hermione's bed, grateful her friend had always been a light sleeper. With a single tap, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She could see Cassia's frustration as the sleep began to fade from her mind. Sitting up, she yawned. "What's wrong?"

"We're leaving Hogwarts.,"

Come again?" Hermione said a little too loudly.

"Shh." Cassia started out. "Draco has this elaborate plan and of course Harry agreed to go along and if we don't go they'll just go anyway, and if we tell someone that won't stop them. Besides, I won't let him face his father alone and I know you won't either."

Hermione stared blankly at her friends, taking in everything she'd just said. As usual, if Harry or Draco needed her and were about to do something truly reckless, she couldn't let them face it alone. She cared for them too much. Realizing the magnitude of danger involved her hand covered her face. "Oh Merlin. We'd better leave prepared." She said, wondering if she'd agreed too easily.

Cassia nodded. "I agree." She started out. "If I get expelled I'm going to break their noses."

-0-0-

Cassia kept her legs tightly secured around Draco's waist with her arms clinging to his shoulders. They'd made it to the passageway easily avoiding others with the help of the map. He smelled of bergamot and lemon with a dash of guaiac oil(which she recognized as his cologne) and ash from a fire(which he often did as Draco seemed to enjoy doing most of his schoolwork and thinking near an open fire). Breathing him in sent a pleasant chill down her arms and back that she couldn't shake. It seemed no matter how much she tried to get passed her unrealistic attachment to a boy that was by all rights her brother, the feeling wouldn't go away.

Hermione, who clung to Harry, blushed at the feel of his chest and the muscles he'd developed over the years of intense quidditch play.

Cassia released her grip on Draco as he uttered the password to the statue. Though he didn't show it, Draco felt a wave of disappointment when she was back on solid ground.

Harry pulled the cloak off them and set it back on his bag as each of them entered the secret passage, still a little weary of someone spotting them, despite the map showing they were safe.

"Lumos." Hermione said, lighting the way with her friends following her lead.

Hermione turned to each of them before speaking. "When we get to Hogsmeade, we'll have to be careful exiting the passage. And we won't have the advantage of the map."

"But we do have my cloak." Harry said with a proudful grin.

"It's not Hogsmeade I'm concerned with, it's what's to come after." Cassia said, not holding back her annoyance.

Hermione sighed. "One problem at a time."

-0-0-

Hogsmeade had been so quiet, one could have heard the squeak of a street mouse, which made Cassia's words in the passageway all the more true.

Just as Draco had stated, he'd stashed four brooms behind a crooked fence post that followed the road outside Hogsmeade. They would fly to Oliver Wood's home(who was Draco and Harry's Quidditch Captain and the only home in Scotland they knew the address of) and use the floo network to travel the long distance. Draco, as luck would have it, had overheard Oliver mention his parents had gone on holiday and wouldn't be back for several weeks. From there, the four would travel to London and follow Frankfort until they could get to Lucius.

"I hate flying." Hermione exclaimed with a pout. She ran a hand through her brown curly locks as Harry placed a hand on her shoulder with a side grin. "It could be worse." He started out. "You could be trying to catch a snitch at dangerously fast speeds against opponents three or four years older."

"I'm not sure if you say that to brag or to give me perspective." Hermione replied.

With a wide grin, Harry hopped on his broom. It rose with effortless ease from the ground, as he hovered several feet above her head. "Both. Definitely both." Harry gave her a wink, waiting for Hermione to join him in the air. As she flew to his side, her lack of confidence in flying was evident by the way her broom seemed to slightly wobble as she stopped beside him.

"Relax." Harry said comfortingly. "Do you honestly think I would ever let something happen to you?"

Something in Harry's meaningful expression and softness of his words caused Hermione cheeks to burn. Turning away from him for a moment, she tried to distract herself by concentrating on flying.

Cassia, who held her broom, released a deep breath. She felt her nerves begin to affect her as the realization of just how much trouble she was about to end up in with her mother began to set in. As she gave a slight hop to lift off, her broom shifted back and forth- proof that she hardly chose to practice flying.

"Don't worry." Draco started out. "I'll spend every holiday for the next five years telling your mum it was my idea."

She rolled her eyes."And she'll say for five years that only makes _me_ easily influenced."

With a smirk, Draco moved his broom beside her. He was a much better flyer and as he began to circle her, it was obvious he was enjoying that fact a little too much. "You're only easily influenced when it comes to my smooth and irresistible charm."

"Stop flirting Malfoy, and let's get going." Harry said with a grin.

"Flirting with Cass?" Draco snapped. "That's complete barmy."

Hermione held back her giggles as Harry shrugged with an overly smug expression. "If you say so."

"Let's just get to the Wood's." Cassia said, feeling slightly flustered. The idea of Draco flirting with her was absurd. She knew that as well as everyone else. And yet, having him say it was barmy still managed to feel like a punch in the gut to her.

As the four of them flew off, Cassia felt another sting of guilt fill her lungs as she huffed out the cold air. She was, afterall, upset about a boy not having feelings for her that wasn't her boyfriend. Scrunching her face, she focused on the task hand. No matter what Cassia might face, at least she was with her friends, she thought to herself. She just hoped if shit got out of control, she could be enough help to save the day and not hinder it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading! The next chapter wipp be when Draco finally comes face to face with his father! DUN DUN DUN(CUE THE DRAMATIC MUSIC).**

 **I'm excited for that!**

 **thanks!**


End file.
